Renewed Time
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: Puzzle/Bronze/Tender/Puppy-shipping to come! A wicked force is reviving the Items. The Egyptian Deities send three vassals to help the gang out...wait, who's that they brought with them?
1. Prolouge: Renewed Time

**Lunny: Ok to explain…I am using triplet OC's…trust me they're not paired with anyone in the series…gods I may have a Yu-Gi-Oh crush, but I love the yaoi for it much, much more! Hope you guys like the newest project and please, I would like to see at least 7 reviews per-chapter…or at least 5…either way, more than 4 reviews would be awesome!**

**Cold: She only owns the OC's used to make the story flow better for her to write…she doesn't own YGO or else Atemu would have his own body…Bakura would only show respect to Ryou and that psycho Malik would be Marik's ruler of the shadows! *shudder* I just felt like a cheesy villain…**

**Solarius: You mean like Marik/Malik?**

**Cold: *looks at Solarius* Your social skills need work…**

**Lunny: Oh and Puzzle/Puppy/Bronze/Tendershipping ahoy! Not all together…that'd be weird! And for the timeline…GX AND 5D'S DON'T HAPPEN! I actually like 5D's, but GX…haven't watched enough to get me to respect it…though I have seen the main cast and SYRUS IS CUTE! But, anyways…off track there…the gang's all grown up. Well, mostly…I don't know the ages of the Hikari's would anyone like to help?**

**Prologue**

**Time to Renew**

The Council of Egyptian Deities looked down at the triplet vassals. The trio had served the Deities since before the creation of the Millennium Items. Names were of no importance to the three tanned youths, but even so the deities out of sheer boredom would rename the three at the turn of the new era. It had been Anubis' turn and the jackal headed embalmer was being funny when he named them…

"Jace." Osiris spoke, looking towards the right.

The youngest stood, straight deep dark purple hair hung to his knees. Gold clasps adorned the tips of his hair; a gold circle graced his brow. He looked only to be just about to hit adulthood, they all did. Shimmering jade eyes gazed at the bottom of the dais. A gold and jade collar wrapped around his neck and top of his shoulders, his loincloth was pure white with a strip of jade down the front and back, gold armbands wrapped around his forearms.

"Mace." The god then motioned towards to the middle.

The eldest stood, wavy dark blue hair falling to his collar, topaz eyes focused to where his youngest brother gazed. A gold and topaz collar adorned his collar, while a gold headpiece with a topaz center decorated his forehead. Gold armbands guarded his forearms, while a topaz cape draped down his back. His pure white loincloth, with a gold band acting as an odd belt, had a strip of topaz down the front.

"Kace." He said, glancing at the left.

The middle stood, unruly dark green hair falling to the small of his back, turquoise eyes locked to where his eldest brother was focused. Around his neck he wore a gold and turquoise collar, gold armbands clasped his forearms. A gold headband wrapped around his forehead. From the back of the collar came a turquoise cape, while his pure white loincloth had a single strip of turquoise to his knees.

"You three have served us for over 5 Millennia; we now ask you three to do something that will test the limits of your abilities." Osiris said, causing a twitch of a smirk at the corner of Kace's mouth. Anubis smirked, Iah and Toth both exchanged glances. Isis placed her hand on top of her husbands, Set snorted earning a warning nudge from Bastet, and Ra looked to be meditating. Horus sat next to his father, Ammut beside him. The serious mood reaching a strained tension.

"A cult is trying to restore the Millennium Items, you three are to go and stop them. I suggest you ask for the ex-wielder of the Puzzle to asset you, and the descendant of the High Priest…the strength of them and their allies will be of great use to you."*

Jace spoke up a soft voice gliding along the winds, "With respect, High One, I feel that you are also asking something else of us?"

"You three are to go to the Afterlife and offer three souls a chance at life again." Osiris said smiling at Jace's sharp instincts, Mace bowed with respect and Osiris inclined his head to let the center vassal to speak.

"These three souls to be renewed would be…?"

"Three souls from the Millennium Items, The Pharaoh Atemu, The Thief King and the other persona Malik." Osiris said, the serious mood disappeared at Kace's words.

"Hell no…"

"I decline…" Jace said flatly.

"High God Osiris…you're insane." Mace said, unblinking. Horus looked to his father, falcon eyes light with amusement. The trio now were looking upon the deities, as was one of the perks for amusing them as they have.

"See, I told you Father…they'd only back out because they didn't want to prove themselves." He baited them. Mace said nothing while the younger two twitched.

Kace took the bait.

"Now, hold on…the only reason I said 'Hell no' was because…" he faltered trying to find words, Jace came to his aid.

"The Thief and The Tombkeeper are ill-will souls that Ammut didn't want to eat because they would have made her sick with their darkness…not to mention God Set was in charge of their judgments."

Osiris looked to his elder brother, the chaotic god smirked in triumph. Horus glared at his Uncle and shook his head. Bastet again nudged the smirking god to get him to shut-it. Set did. Isis spoke her motherly tone softening the resolve of the trio.

"Think of it this way, there are three pure souls that are in need of their darkness." She said, with understanding.

"Three Akhu's missing their other halves…their three Kkwy's." Jace muttered, jade eyes glancing at his brother's, topaz and turquoise met jade and all three sighed. They knew what it was like to be missing that other half. Resigning to their fate, they nodded.

"Good, Ammut will go with you all as a guide to the three souls."

Kace groaned, "If I punch one of them will it matter?"

"Yes."

"Damn…"

+-Meanwhile in the _**Field of Reeds **__**_-+

Atemu leaned back, tan skin shaded by the willow tree he was under. Ruby eyes glazed over with memories of his time in the modern world. Remembering his little Hikari he could only heave a heavy sigh, a scoffing laugh above him reminded him of his two unlikely companions. He looked to Bakura…no Thief King…oh hell it was Bakura to him! The ex-Ring spirit, sitting in the branches above, was back to his past look, jagged scar down his right eye, wild pure white hair, eyes turned burgundy from the shadows influence, and tan skin. He too, though he would never admit it, missed his landlord…no his Hikari…that was the only way to describe the white haired boy. The other odd companion sitting within the hallow of the tree they were currently resting on was Malik. Atemu was shocked to say the least, turned out Malik had developed his own soul, due to the Specter's magic. Just goes to show the power that the items held. He closed his eyes and saw smiling bright amethyst, purity that knew no bounds and a heart that was more than gold.

"They're giving you guys another chance…" a gentle voice said, breaking the three from their thoughts.

Atemu shot up, Bakura jumped down and Malik sprang out. The three Yami's looked at the newcomers. They were dressed in white and gold robes. The shortest of them had long braided dark purple hair, jade eyes glittering. The tallest had dark blue hair pulled into a short ponytail, topaz eyes studying. The one between them in height had unruly dark green hair held back by an headband, turquoise eyes amused***. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"And you three brats are?"

"That's why I said I would hurt him…we an't brats…we're older than you idiots." The dark green haired one said with a hiss.

Malik looked them up and down, "You don't look it..."

"Eternal life comes with everlasting youth sometimes." The dark purple haired one remarked dryly. The tallest of them drew out the Ring, the three Yami's backed away.

"No way in hell am I touching that thing again! I was the freaking slave to the shadow bastard, Zorn!" Bakura said, growling.

"The Items aren't here anymore, look the eye isn't upon this Ring." He showed them the Ring…true, the eye was gone. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Just what the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"There's more magic in the world than just the Millennium Spellbook. Fortunately, for us…those guys don't know that." The dark blue haired one said.

"Your lights, hikari's, ahku's whatever it is you want to call them might be in danger." The dark purple haired one told them.

"A cult in the living world is trying to restore the Items, we think they may go after the humans that had the Items in this lifetime." The dark green haired one revealed. Atemu blinked, Bakura let out a growl and Malik already had 15 different ways to kill anyone that dared touched his akhu.

"And you three are?" Atemu asked, wanting to know who these all knowing beings were…gods…doubtful, they lacked the proper aura. The tallest smirked, something that actually scared the three Yami's.

"We are originally nameless, but the deities like naming us to alive their boredom. I am Mace." He said, dark blue bangs brushing the sides of his face as he bowed from his waist.

"They call me, Kace." the dark green haired one said, inclining his head.

"The name's, Jace." The shortest said, dipping in a semi-formal bow.

Bakura nodded, Malik shrugged and Atemu smiled. The trio looked at the sprits and then at each other.

"Now, it's our job to get you guys to the world of the living. One rule, you listen to us…not expectations." Kace said. Bakura and Malik exchanged looks, Jace smiled.

"If you disobey us…I will personally send your asses back here in a gift wrapped box to the deities…got that?" he said, the smile never wavering. Atemu smirked at the pale expressions on the other two. Jace's brothers never looked at him, but shared a nod.

"We understand, Jace. Now, how do we get back?" Atemu asked, serious. Mace nodded to Kace who held out a long sword, the tip sparked and a lighting vortex appeared. Swirling and pulsing until a solid image of Domino City appeared. Moving the sword slightly, Kace focused on the harbor. The sun was setting, Atemu remembered every inch of that City, Bakura and Malik both looked calm for once. The trio watched the spirits and exchanged knowing looks.

"Each of us will take you through, but be warned: we have no idea what the deities will do once we're through." Mace said, the three Yami's nodded in understanding. Jace looked to his brothers.

+Dibs on taking, Atemu through.+ Jace thought to them, opening their mind link.

+Dibs on Malik…+ Mace replied, Kace shot him a glare.

+Hell no, Mace! I'm not taking Bakura through!+ Kace shot at the elder.

+Too bad, Kace…he's all yours.+ Mace smirked and walked to the spirits…

"Malik, your with me. Bakura your with Kace…don't kill him. Atemu, your with Jace. Malik, your gunna have to hold on to my sleeve or hand…"

Malik grabbed he sleeve with a glare, Mace shrugged, the two walked through. Kace grabbed Bakura's wrist.

"Let's go, psycho." He grumbled, Bakura staring at him like he grew a second head…no one led the Thief King around! Jace looked to the ex-King.

"You don't mind having to hold my hand…do you?"

"Not at all."

"That makes things easier."

The two clasped hands and walked through. What awaited the spirits on the other side? None of them knew, what they did know was that they had renewed time with their precious lights.

**+End+**

**Lunny: DONE! Sorry, if it seemed a bit short and/or rushed..and yeah: "OMG, There are OC's!"…don't worry they're not there to steal the lights, they're there to play evil matchmakers, and I may recycle villains. First, serious YGO Fic…oh wow…and can someone answer the question I asked at the beginning…that way I can start typing out the next chapter…oh and a few notes:**

***May recycle villains…anyone care to suggest some?**

****Field of Reeds: the afterlife…heaven pretty much**

*****I've never had a male character with a headband…it just suits Kace for some reason**

**Akhu- Egyptian; Light (seen in it fanfics)**

**Kkwy- Egyptian; Darkness (also in fanfics)**

**Hikari- Japanese; Light**

**Yami- Japanese: Darkness**

**Egyptian Gods Used: **

**Osiris- god of the underworld and the afterlife**

**Isis- his wife; goddess of magic and nature**

**Anubis- god of embalming**

**Bastet- goddess of protection, the sun and the moon (and cats)**

**Iah- god of the moon**

**Toth- god of the moon, drawing, writing, geometry, wisdom, medicine, music, astronomy, and magic**

**Set- elder brother to Osiris; god of chaos, infertility, desert, storms and darkness **

**Ra- god of the sun and a creator deity **

**Horus- son of Osiris and Isis; god of war, sky and protection**

**Ammut- the devourer of souls/hearts**

**Cold: Wow, your favorite culture…how do you feel?**

**Lunny: I grew up on YGO…I only found out about Yaoi when I entered highschool…finding out that YGO had ties to ancient Egypt…I died of happiness…but, 4kids! KILLED IT!**

**Solarius: 4kids! Kills any Anime it touches…didn't you get that memo?**

**Lunny: Ugh…maybe…anyways reviews with list of ages for lights and other characters (as of last episode of YGO…ep.224) would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 1 Warped Humor

**Lunny: Thanks to my first 2 reviewers for this fic! Crazyhikari and yugixyamiyaoilover. You guys rock! Oh, hey Yuugi!**

**Yuugi: Why are we here?**

**Yami: I agree with my, Hikari. **

**Lunny: Well, Cold and Solarius wanted to know what the card game was like…so, being a nice host I showed them my card collection…they made decks and-*points to old school duel field* they're over there.**

**Yuugi: How long have they been at it?**

**Lunny: So, far the record is this 15-3. **

**Yami: Who's got 3?**

**Lunny: Cold…someone want to take the disclaimer?**

**Yuugi: I will…Lunny doesn't own YGO, if she did…it wouldn't be for kids. And well, Yami wouldn't have left me at all.**

**Yami: *holds Yuugi* Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Warped Humor**

Walking through the vortex, Atemu felt a revitalizing wave come over him. Blinking he stared out across the water, the sun's dying rays dancing on its surface. It was truly a beautiful sight. Turning he looked to Bakura and Malik, he paused not believing what he was seeing.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked in younger sounding voice, he froze. The other two looked at Atemu and then at each other. The three Yami's were now children.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE CHIBI'S!" Bakura bellowed, turning onto the triplets. Malik being the youngest gawked at him, Atemu looked the younger up and down. Malik still kept his tan and pale lavender eyes, but his white gold hair was slightly darker, his eyes had a ring of topaz around his pupil and he looked to be 7. Bakura looked to be older than Malik, maybe 11-12, no scar, still tan, but his pure white hair seemed to have taken a pale blue hue to its edges, burgundy eyes held flecks of turquoise. Atemu himself, still was tan and kept his tri-colored hair, but his gold bangs were dulled, crimson was faded, and it wasn't spiked, ruby eyes held an outline of jade. Looking to the triplets, Atemu blinked.

Mace was still the tallest, though now his dark blue hair was a pale gold with dark blue bangs, topaz eyes still intense. Kace still middle in height now had white hair with dark green streaks, turquoise eyes currently trying to hide their mirth. Jace was the one who underwent the biggest hair change, his long dark purple hair was now white bangs, and pale gold was the main body of the hair while dark purple dyed the edges. Silver Egyptian Mau was on Jace's shoulders, a glittering white collar with a gold tag on it *.

"Ah, Ammut, there you are. So, what's our story until our hopeful allies learn the truth?"

After a few minutes, Jace spoke.

"Oh great, they're humor has gotten better…" he said, acidly. Mace and Kace both groaned. Malik looked up.

"What's the story?" he asked, sounding WAY more innocent than they knew him to be. Bakura shuddered, Kace blinked slightly taken aback by the cuteness. (A/N: Did hell just freeze over?) Jace sighed, knowing Bakura and Kace would flip.

"First off, we three are 27 year old triplet Egyptian experts. Sugorku Mutou is someone we worked with, though not directly. He has allowed us to stay at his Game Shop for our stay here in Japan, we all are of Japanese/Egyptian descendent, but we grew up in Egypt. Atemu, your name is Atreyu and you are our 13 year old younger brother, who is under our care as our parents died when you were 3."

Atemu nodded, hoping that Yuugi still was with his Grandpa.

"Bakura, your name is Bane and you are our 12 year old cousin, you're with us because your workaholic parents didn't know what to do with you while they were out of the country for 3 years, company reasons."

Bakura blinked shaking his head, Malik pointed to himself.

"Malik, your name is Marron and you are the 7 year old son, to Mace. You mother didn't want you, so your loving Father has raised you. Ammut here is the family cat; all three of you will sometimes call her 'Mom' as she tends to treat you all as her kittens. And you three are to be best friends for the time being."

Bakura paused and then looked at the other two. Malik smiled, and Atemu smirked. Kace nodded and Mace pinched the bridge of his nose.

+Think of it this way, brother…you'll have practice for when you do have kids! + Kace said to him, causing the elder to glare at him. Jace rolled his eyes, and then looked at Ammut; she trilled a purr and leaped onto the ground, leading them to a dark alley. Bakura huffed as the group followed her.

"Still doesn't answer my question of why we're Chibi's…"

"I believe the correct term is children…Bane…" 'Atreyu' said, trying to get used to the habit of having to call them those names. 'Bane' stuck his tongue out in displeasure, 'Marron' walked between them wondering why the heck they had to get along here! Jace sighed.

"It's the Deities Humor…they do this to us all the time, whenever they send us to the world of the living or duel monster's realm…" Jace said, trailing off as tiring memories came back to him.

"We get screwed over…" Kace said, shuddering at a few memories. Mace snorted, but lagged back and picked up 'Marron'. The other two looked up as Mace easily stepped into the 'Loving Father' role. Ammut stood by a tarp, Kace raised an eyebrow. 'Marron' asked the one question the three Yami's feared asking.

"How are the lights?" Mace answered him without batting an eye.

"Yuugi still lives with his Grandpa, Marik and Ryou visit almost every day. As does, Anzu…" he smirked at hearing little murmurs of 'bitch', 'oh shit' and 'damn'. "Katsuya moved in with Yuugi, his father beat the shit out of the poor kid after the group graduated. Other than that, they're all the same. Kaiba and Mokuba are still in charge of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba took fighting classes and kicks the ass of any would be kidnappers…"

'Atreyu' winced at that Katsuya was Yuugi's closest friend. If he had been there, Katusya's father would have so been sent to the Shadows. The three took the info in as Kace walked up to the tarp. Looking it over the turquoise eyed male had no idea what was under it.

"What the heck-*pulls off tarp*-Yea baby!" he said, clearly in awe of the motorcycles that were there. Jace smiled, Mace smirked, and Kace shared a high-five with 'Bane'.

"Ok, Ammut. They did good, let them know that this is awesome!" Kace said, excitement pouring off of him.

The silver Mau nodded and leaped onto one. All three bikes had smaller handlebars, most likely for the 'kids' to hold onto, all three also had bags strapped to them and one had a cat carrier on the back. Mace walked to the one in the front, starlight blue and chrome silver as its colors. He nodded and looked to Kace, he walked to the middle one, midnight black and blood red as its colors, Kace and 'Bane' shared an insane grin. Jace shook his head and walked to the last one with the cat carrier, Ammut jumped onto the carrier; he looked over the royal purple and soft gentle gold bike with some glee. 'Atreyu' thought about something.

"Jace, how can you hear Ammut?" he asked. Jace paused and looked back at the ex-King. He answered with a gentle smile.

"Each of us can speak with something…besides, humans; I can speak to animals and plants." Jace explained.

"I can speak to the elements…" Kace said.

"I can speak to the celestial bodies…"Mace said. 'Bane' blinked, burgundy eyes puzzled.

"Like the sun, moon and stars?" he asked.

"Yes." Was the flat reply.

"How..?" 'Marron' asked with a tilted head.

"Didn't I say earlier that there's more magic in this world than you all thought…everything of life has a soul…and if it has a soul, then it has a voice…"

The three made an 'O' shape with their mouths. Jace chuckled, and placed Ammut inside the carrier. Picking up his helmet he looked at the others.

"Shall we go?"

*-The Game Shop-*

19 year old Yuugi Mutou sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time that day. He felt restless for some reason; his heart was flittering around in his chest. His mind awhirl with thoughts, mostly centered on Atemu.

"_No, no, no! I promised myself I'd get over that! He left, he had to…his family and past friends were waiting for him…but, he became so much more than support for me…he was 'Mou Hitori no Boku'…gods, what I would give to hear him call 'Aibou'…"_ Yuugi shivered, holding himself with memories of a deep voice, a warm darkness and strong arms. _"Not to mention that his true image was hot as hell…aw, who am I trying to kid…I fell in love with Atemu…and I never told him because I knew he had to go back to the past…"_

"Yuugi, my boy! Are the guest rooms in order?" Grandpa asked shuffling around the corner, Yuugi smiled brightly.

He's Grandpa had told him that three colleagues would be visiting for a while; they were bringing three children with them. Apparently, the three were Egyptian/Japanese and worked indirectly with Grandpa a while back. Yuugi had gotten both guestrooms ready, with the addition of Katsuya to their household, things are about to get a little crowded. Yuugi thought about it and told Grandpa that one of the kids could sleep with him in his bed, while one of the adults took the couch. Grandpa agreed. Hearing motorcycles outside, 20 year old Katsuya jumped down the stairs and opened the door, Grandpa and Yuugi shared a smile and walked outside. Katsuya stood there, honey colored eyes glittering brightly, dirty blonde hair slightly longer than in the past. Grandpa walked up next to him, chuckling.

'Atreyu' caught his breathe, Yuugi had grown. He was a bit taller than his younger self, his hair had calmed down some and his eyes…gods they were still that gentle amethyst that he fell for. Jace climbed off and brought out a shaking Ammut, 'Bane' laughed.

"Hey look, scardy-cat!" he said, pointing. Ammut lightly growled at him. Taking off his helmet he helped, 'Atreyu' down and waited. Mace and Kace followed suit, Kace adding a knock to 'Bane's' helmet for good measure. Mace took off 'Marron's' helmet and picked up the small child, walking forward he stopped in front of Sugorku.

"Mutou-san, I am Mace Tenrai**, these are my brothers: Jace and Kace. The little ones with us are my 7 year old son Marron, our 12 year old cousin Bane and our 13 year old, brother Atreyu." He said, motioning to each male as they were introduced.

Yuugi looked at Atreyu, the pre-teen seemed a little reserved and stuck by Jace's side. Bane stood next to Mace hands clasped behind his head, Marron looked shy as he smiled meekly at Grandpa. Sugorku gave a heartfelt laugh and patted Mace's elbow.

"Call me, Grandpa, Mace…everyone does!"

Mace blinked and looked back to his brothers; Yuugi felt a slight tingle in the back of his mind.

+So, humans like him exist…+ Kace said to Jace, Jace watched Yuugi as he rubbed the back of his head. Remembering the mind link that the Puzzle gave the youth, he tested something out.

+ Yes, Kace…yell at Mace to let Marron down…mentally…+

+ Um…ok…MACE LET YOUR BOY WALK!+ Their elder brother tensed, Yuugi felt the tingle spike wondering what that was.

Atreyu looked up at his elder brother, reaching up the teen took Ammut from Jace's shoulders. Holding the Mau he walked forward, Marron standing next to Bane, and joined his cousin and nephew. Grandpa looked down, smiling. The three couldn't help but smile back, feeling warmth and kindness from the senior. Mace patted Marron's head. He looked up.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Kace asked, already having their entire luggage pilled on the sidewalk. Yuugi recovered from the tingling and looked to Katsuya.

"Well, we only have two guest rooms, so, one of you adults get the couch while one of the children gets to share a room with me! Trust me, Katsuya kick's in his sleep and usually hogs the bed…" Yuugi said with a stern look to Katsuya, the blonde acted his shoe size and made a face at him.

"So, I'll help you guys out here...and then I'm off to my job!" Katsuya said, helping Kace with the bags. Kace looked at him.

"And what is it you do, Katsuya-kun." Jace asked. Katsuya waved his hands in front of him.

"Just Katsuya…no formal stuff, okay?"

Jace nodded. After ten minutes, the bags were inside the living room. Mace decided that Marron and he would take one room, Kace and Bane would take the other, Jace smiled at Atreyu. The blush on the teen's face was priceless, Bane knew he would so tease him later.

"Yuugi, you still hold the title of King of Games, right?" Jace asked, as he leaned against the wall after Katsuya went to his job at the Arcade. Yuugi paused, pain flashing in those amethyst pools. Atreyu flinched, Jace's hand flew to his shoulder to keep the teen in place. Yuugi looked up not noticing anything amiss, Grandpa noticed and flicked his gaze to the other two. It was then that Grandpa knew the he had to talk to these triplets…without the distraction of his grandsons.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" Yuugi asked, quirking an eyebrow. Jace's warm smile graced his features.

"Atreyu's just a huge fan…aren't you, little brother?" Jace said, nudging the teen. Atreyu blushing nodded, Yuugi beamed.

"_Oh fuck…this is going to be difficult…"_ Atemu thought, he didn't know how right he was.

**End**

**Lunny: And we're done! **

**Yuugi: Chibi's?**

**Yami: I hate you right now…**

**Lunny: You'll love me later…**

***A relatively rare breed of domestic cat from Egypt that hasn't changed (since there's 3,000 year old artwork of these beauties). They have green eyes and come in five colors, smoke, black, silver, bronze and pewter. (I really want to own one!) They are the only naturally spotted cat, even their skin is spotted! But, these guys are pretty! Info found on "Wikipedia".**

****Tenrai- Japanese: means Divine**


	3. Chapter 2 A Day to Remember

**Lunny: Ello all! I'm back with Chapter 2 of "Renewed Time"…and with me are…**

**Ryou: Bakura and myself…**

**Bakura: Where the hell are your muses…?**

**Lunny: *points to duel* **

**Ryou: Score?**

**Lunny: 25-8….**

**Bakura: The wolf's getting her ass kicked!**

**Ryou: 'Kura! Anyways, as delightful as Lunny is she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, she only owns the triplets and the plot.**

**Bakura: Damn triplets…*gets hit by Ryou* read on and enjoy this damn thing!**

**Key:  
+ talk+ = Triplet  
/talk/ = Yami  
/talk/ = Hikari **

**Chapter 2**

**A day to remember**

**[The night before] **

To say that Atreyu Tenrai wasn't an interesting teen wasn't the least that Yuugi would describe him as. The eldest of the three Tenrai children, acted mature beyond his years and at times showed that he was still a kid. Their first night together was spent talking back and forth, Atreyu was usually quiet listening to whatever Yuugi had to say. They bonded instantly, Yuugi felt that _something_ had returned to him. He just didn't know what…after getting him settled, Yuugi glanced out of the corner of his eye at the mirror that was in his room. Atreyu stood there, but it wasn't the 13 year old, Yuugi turned to stare at the reflection the image vanishing, Atreyu turned too. Yuugi blinked…

"_Atemu…"_ he thought. Shaking his head, he sighed and got the bed ready. Atreyu shifted nervously, Yuugi chuckled.

"What, never shared a bed before?" the elder asked playfully, the younger blushed scarlet.

"I-I have…it's just…I've always shared with one of my elder brothers…or even Marron or Bane…" Atreyu said, _"Oh hell! When we reveal ourselves, Aibou will never let me live this stunt down…screw that Bakura and Marik will never let me live this down!"_

Yuugi smiled, "Ok, how about this…I'll-"

"No! I don't mind sharing…really…it's just…" Atreyu fumbled for words.

"Jace said you were a fan…is that it?"

"Yeah…" was the low reply. Yuugi chuckled, and turned not seeing the longing within those ruby eyes. The two soon retired to bed, Atreyu half-asleep snuggled into the warmth and Yuugi laid behind him.

"Goodnight, Aibou…" Atemu muttered, lost to the dream world. Yuugi shot up and watched the face of the sleeping 13 year old, the young adult sighed as the teen turned and snuggled into him. Laying on his back with the teen curled into his side, Yuugi felt that familiar feeling…like _he _was back.

**[That morning]**

Yuugi had woken up just before Atreyu. The blushing thoroughly embarrassed teen had shot up and fell out of the bed onto the carpet below. Yuugi shot up, but was unable to catch him.

"Ouch…" Yuugi winced, when he heard the 'thud' and leaned over the edge. Atreyu sat there blushing and avoiding Yuugi's gaze. Laughing the elder stood and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, Trey. I bet Grandpa has breakfast ready."

The duo walked out into the hall, to be met by Mace and Marron, the child holding hands with his father. Kace and Bane walked up lightly bickering about who hogged the blankets last night. Yuugi only shook his head. Katsuya appeared.

"Hey, Yug', morning guys…guess what?"

"What Jou?" Yuugi asked, absently as he fixed Bane's shirt. The pre-teen gave him a short nod, Yuugi was reminded of someone, but brushed it off. Turning to face Katsuya, he blinked at the thoughtful look he had looking at the three kids.

"Malik and Ryou are here…Jace started to make breakfast, Ryou's helping him now." Katsuya said as the small group made their way down the steps. Bane missed a step and Kace caught his cousin in the nick of time.

"Jeeze, next time you wake up kid. I'm giving you a piggy-back ride, got that?"

Bane nodded mutely, Mace walked into the living room before everyone else. The group heard Jace's firm voice…

"Malik, if you so much as touch that strawberry pancake…you'll be eating this spatula…got it?"

Stifling a laugh, Kace walked in the kitchen. Malik walked out eyes wide, he looked to Yuugi.

"I think we just found someone who can most likely scare Kaiba!" Katsuya broke into a laughing fit at that, Yuugi chuckled and caught Atreyu and Bane snickering to one another, Marron smiling. Malik saw the three and chuckled.

"So, you three are the kids Gramps said to be nice to, Hi there. My name's Malik!"

Marron blushed, suddenly feeling shy, _"I think our mentalities went down with our ages!"_ he thought in irritation. Malik patted his fluffy hair and looked to the other two. Bane blinked and Atreyu smiled at the hyper Egyptian. Yuugi pulled both Atreyu and Bane into a protective hold.

"Malik, no…if your hyperness rubs off on these guys it'll be hell for us!"

Katsuya thought about something as the group heard a loud 'smack' from the kitchen. Kace walked out holding his hand to his middle, slightly jumping to not think about the pain. Mace chuckled send shivers down everyone's spine, the younger Tenrai glared at the elder.

"Let me guess, you ate one of the sausages, didn't you?" Mace asked, Marron's soft voice carried up to his father.

"Uncle Jace really is a girl once he's in the kitchen isn't he?" both of the elder Tenrai's froze. Jace walked out of the kitchen, standing with an apron around his waist he focused a stern look to the males. All males paused and shared a worried look. Jace crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Breakfast is ready…children first…kids…table…now." His tone was final and all three kids scrambled into the chairs that were around the table, Sugorku sat at the final chair, while the others gathered around. Jace and Ryou walked out, setting out plates in front of the kids, handing out plates to the elders. Atemu, Marik and Bakura took this time to study their three Hikari's, after all the last time they saw them the three were only 16., now they were 19 and had matured greatly to their Yami's eyes.

Yuugi's amethyst eyes hadn't changed at all, they were still pure and innocent. He was taller by at least six inches, Atemu saw and felt last night that he had developed small muscles to show he was at least fit. His hair still spiked like it did in the past, just it seemed calmer now. Thankfully, Yuugi's personality hadn't changed much or Atemu would have killed himself with blame.

Malik's lavender eyes sparkled, more so than they did in the past Marik took note. He hoped that Malik didn't hate him as they didn't really have that good of a relationship, hell when they did reveal themselves he hoped that Malik wouldn't go screaming for the hills! Malik's pale blonde hair was longer and he currently had it in a spiky ponytail at the back of his head, which just looked damn hot on him, his tan skin looked healthier and his muscles had defensibly improved.

Ryou's soft brown eyes were warm and accepting as they were before. Bakura felt a tug in his chest as he looked at that pale ivory skin that didn't darken, which he was glad for. His pure white hair was much longer and now reached the youth's waist, it was currently held in a braid. Bakura had similar fears like Marik, he just hoped that Ryou wouldn't get a heart attack!

Jace, Mace and Kace shared knowing looks; it was time to play devil. Katsuya was the one who gave them the opportunity and Grandpa helped.

"Hey, Yug', Rye, Mari how about we take these kids out and show them Domino City…our way?"

"That sounds great, Jou!" Yuugi squealed. Ryou and Marik grinned, Marron gulped at the evil glint in Malik's eyes.

"_Did I/Marik rub off on him?" _the three Yami's thought.

"There's a nearby fair, If I remember correctly." Ryou said, getting a thoughtful look. Katsuya grinned, the Yami's mentally agreeing with Kaiba as they all swore they saw puppy ears and a tail on the blonde. Grandpa chortled at the kids' expressions; turning to the adults he fixed them a smile.

"I'd like to talk to you three about the work you've done…just so I can refresh my memory on where we could have met."

Jace mentally kicked both his brothers; as Mace paused and Kace suddenly choked on something he was eating. At the looks he got, he smiled sheepishly.

"Went down the wrong pipe…" He explained. The kids exchanged looks of slight worry, they didn't know if they could trust themselves to not blow their cover. Mace and Kace recovered, Jace returned the smile.

"I don't think that it'll be a problem, Grandfather. Just let us help the boys get ready, ok Katsuya?" Jace said, picking up the now empty plates. After everything was cleared, the triplets took the kids upstairs. Atreyu retrieved a change of clothes and followed Jace to Mace's room; Kace and Bane were already there. Placing a sound-proof barrier, Mace turned to the 'kids'.

"All right, now we grant you three an ability that'll come in handy today…no one is to give themselves away to their Hikari no matter what…" the eldest triplet said. Bakura glared at him, Marik and Atemu shared a pained look. Jace sighed.

"Blow the cover and there's no telling what may happen…try to understand, if our cover is blown…we might not be able to protect you guys like we need too." The youngest explained, Atemu voiced a shared fear.

"When will we reveal ourselves?"

"When the enemy does…and then we'll hope that the fighters we need will join us." Kace told them. Marik looked confused.

"How do we 'fight'….can't we just duel them like all the others?"

"I don't think they'll be that kind…now, Kace, unlock the mind link between the Yami's…" Jace told his brother, Kace nodded. Atemu, Bakura and Marik watched as he stood in front of them, activating his magic the three Yami's went wide eyed as a vague image of a cobra head appeared on Kace. Feeling a tingling in their minds, they felt a link…not their old ones, but new ones. The magic faded and a slightly pale Kace sank to his knees and looked at them, turquoise eyes silted.

"Test them out, guys." He said breathlessly. Atemu nodded and easily slipped into speaking with the link.

/Can you two hear me?/

/HOLY SHIT IT WORKS!/

/Damn, at least in the links we don't sound like fucking chibis!/

Atemu giggled at Bakura, he stopped himself and shuddered.

"Did you just…giggle?" Marik asked. Atemu looked to the other two Yami's with a scared nod. Bakura blinked.

"I so hope that we reveal ourselves soon…" Bakura said, the other two nodding in agreement. The three dressed and walked downstairs with Jace. Mace looked to Kace, the latter breathing heavily, eyes inhuman. Walking out his elder brother tossed a spell over his shoulder, reining in the younger. Kace stood eyes normal and smirking sadistically followed the elder. They got down the stairs in time to hear Katsuya ask…

"So, you three…what you wanna do?"

"The fair sounds nice…" Atreyu said, Bane and Marron nodding in agreement.

"You guys aren't much of talkers are you?" Malik asked, giving the three a lopsided grin. Marron gathered Ammut into his arms and avoided Malik's eyes. Ryou smiled and looked to Bane, burgundy eyes so much like…Bakura's….

"_No, Yuugi, Malik and I all promised ourselves that we wouldn't let them leaving get to us…but, why does it feel like their back? Why does my chest hurt so much?" _Ryou thought, shaking his head slightly. Malik meanwhile was wondering why he felt like everything was whole again…like he didn't have to hold anything back from little Marron.

"_Kid, looks like me when I was little…I wonder, how Marik is…Gah! No, bad thoughts he's gone and there's no getting him back!"_ The young Egyptian thought, sighing. Yuugi sensing the rising distress with his friends and fellow ex-Item bearers, glanced to Katsuya. The blonde got the hint and exclaimed…

"Hey, why don't we walk down to the fair for the day! Come on! Gramps, we'll be back a little after sundown, ok?"

The adults nodded as the kids and the youths were ushered outside, by the blonde. Grandpa turned to the triplets, who were all sitting around the table drinking what was left of their drinks from breakfast..

"So, why is Atemu, Bakura and Marik back?"

All three did a spit-take.

**[At the fair]**

Katsuya's suspicions were raised when Anzu had showed up. Hiroto, to the boy's pure misery, had been dragged with her. Both brunettes were happy to see they're friends. Hiroto told Katsuya that the friendship obsessed bitch standing next to the three hikari's, had threatened to cut his hair if he didn't take her to the fair. The blonde stifled his laughter and watched as little Marron clung to a smiling Malik, Bane had linked arms with an amused Ryou and Atreyu had clasped a surprised Yuugi's hand. The blue eyed idiot chatted on about how her week had been. Like always, the males around her exchanged looks and ignored her.

As the day wore on it became one that the Yami's would always remember. They lost Anzu somewhere no one bothered to remember, saw Ryuji again. The ebony haired male, Katsuya and Malik had agreed to cause minor mayhem. Much to the chagrin of Yuugi, Hiroto and Ryou. The kids all laughed when the hellish trio were caught and scolded by none other than Mai, who was running one of the food stands, Katsuya's younger sister, Shizuka was with her. Giggling at her big brother's pleading expression.

/They really haven't changed? Have they?/ Atemu thought to the others, folding his arms behind his head.

/You got that right, Pharaoh. Hey, Marik you enjoying getting a piggy-back ride there? / Bakura thought back, smirking to the smaller.

/Shove it, Thief. You're holding Ryou's hand pretty firmly there…/ Marik thought back, sticking out his tongue. Malik noticed this and tapped it, causing the child to suck it back in with a crimson blush. The older two kids busting a gut at the expression.

**[Meanwhile…]**

The triplets all looked at Grandpa after the elder told them what he thought.

"You mean to tell us…" Kace started.

"That you know that those kids are Atemu, Bakura and Marik?" Mace asked, startled to say the least.

"And that you believe that we are more than we seem?" Jace finished, with a shocked look.

Sugorku nodded, Kace staring at his brothers in pure unfiltered shock. Jace blinked, leaned back and let out a breathe. Mace rubbed the back of his head and darkly chuckled. They looked to the elder and smiled when they saw an image of Osiris in those old eyes, it appeared that their High God indeed had blessed a human.

"Congratz, but you can't tell Yuugi and the others just yet." Kace said, pointing at the elder.

"Too soon?" Grandpa asked, the triplets nodded upset that the enemy hasn't show, but at the same time happy that the danger hadn't come...yet.

Watching the group return, the childish Yami's laughing at something that Katsuya said. Their light's holding them without much thought. It tore at the hearts of the three immortals. They wanted to keep that joy there…maybe, when they confirmed the magic flow here…they could reveal themselves and keep a barrier up. They hoped that this calm would last…they hoped.

**End**

**Lunny: I'd like to point out that I made a mistake…and only realized it now…**

**Bakura: Baka…**

**Lunny: *glare* I mixed Marik/Malik up…I thought Malik was the Yami's name and Marik was the Hikari's…I switched them in this chapter and will keep it this way! And yes…angst moment on the triplets part…poor guys. **

**Ryou: What happens in the next chapter?**

**Lunny: Uh…*sees Bakura hold up knife*eek…I'll only tell you all what a character says: "This is exactly why I hate cults!" Reivew so Bakura doesn't kill me please!  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Ths Calm Is Broken

**Lunny: Ello jellos! Lunny here, and again…I have guests!**

**Marik: Do I get to kill, maim, torture, or blow something up?**

**Lunny: If I write an AU…then yes…you'll get to, but in this…no…**

**Marik: Mal~~ik! She's being mean!**

**Malik: Save it for later, Kkwy, so I take it that those lazy muses are still playing?**

**Lunny: *points* And before you ask, its 37-9…**

**Malik: That wolf sucks…**

**Lunny: Tell me about it…who's got—**

**Marik: YGO belongs to someone else…if she owned it…children's minds everywhere would be corrupted…wait, why don't you own it!**

**Lunny: Marik…if any yaoi-fangirl owned YGO 4kids! Would perish in a fiery hell of no return and this would only air on a yaoi station as would a few other animes…oh and I don't own the song "Riot" by Three Days Grace….**

**Marik: Yaoi-fangirls are scary…**

**Key:  
+ talk+ = Triplet  
/talk/ = Yami  
/talk/ = Hikari **

**Chapter 3**

**The calm is broken**

Jace slammed into the wall, blood trickling down his arm. Jade eyes flashed obsidian as he looked to the male in front. Like the other guys that had attacked them at the museum he wore a long hooded coat and carried a weapon. Seeing inhuman eyes glare from underneath the hood, Jace figured that this was going to be tough. Hearing Yuugi's pained cry, the immortal destroyed the creature bringing out his daggers tossing one in Yuugi's direction; he heard the 'thunk' followed by a satisfying 'thud'. Coming up next to the stunned youth he was relieved to find that the wound wasn't cursed, infected or even that deep. He glanced back to Atemu, still a child and pinned by a creature. Muttering curses in Egyptian he heard Yuugi gasp, blanching he realized that the youth retained more than a remnant of the mind link…most likely he understood Ancient Egyptian. Glancing at the expression, Jace nailed it. He nearly laughed out loud as he heard over the chaos, Kace's irritated voice scream.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I HATE CULTS!"

**[Earlier that day]**

Atemu woke before Yuugi, watching the innocent one sleep. He felt horrible, Yuugi talked in his sleep and he was holding onto the smaller body that Atemu had as if it was a lifeline. The Hikari had a nightmare of losing Atemu; it crushed the ex-King when he woke that morning to see tears on his Hikari. After waiting till the clock read, 8:55am, he started to move as if he were awake.

Yuugi woke to find, jade rimmed ruby eyes looking up at him. Smiling at the youngster, he rolled and stretched, never noticing the knowing sadden eyes. Sitting up the elder looked to the now beaming younger. The two got out of bed, and Yuugi waited while Atreyu dressed. The pre-teen was wearing a soft navy blue leather jacket, dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a navy blue leather collar with a silver buckle. Yuugi blinked at how he would expect his Yami to dress like that. Shaking his head the Hikari dressed, noticing that the younger turned away blushing. Atreyu heard Yuugi chuckle and he deadpanned.

"You can turn around now, modest." Yuugi said, teasing the younger. Atreyu turned and caught his breath. Yuugi wore a dark blue leather jacket, an amethyst shirt underneath that matched his eyes and light blue jeans, wrapped around the lights neck was a black choker with a red ankh hanging from it. Atreyu looked at it.

"What's that?" the teen asked, pointing to the choker.

"Oh, this…Malik got one for himself, Ryou and Me. Jou's got one too!" Yuugi said, touching the ankh smiling. "It's a sign of friendship…"

Hearing a 'yelp' the two exchanged looks and rushed down the stairs. Atreyu reaching the bottom first, busted into laughter at the sight. Yuugi, who sprang beside him, joined in the laughter seconds later.

Jace stood there, spatula in one hand arms crossed and glaring down at Bane, Kace, Malik and Katsuya. Ryou stood off to the side silver mane waving as he shook his head.

The white haired Hikari was wearing a long sleeved baby blue shirt, the sleeves brushing the youth's fingertips, loose faded jeans clad his legs and he had a black choker with a silver ankh clasped around his neck. His hair was again braided, falling over one shoulder. Malik stood first, for once there wasn't any gaudy Egyptian jewelry decorating the youth. He wore dark gold soft leather wristbands, his soft leather pants matched the wristbands, a soft gray half shirt with a hood covered his torso, and around his neck was a black choker with a polished gold ankh. His hair held back in a spiky ponytail. Katsuya scrambled up after him, wearing a soft blue jacket and a forest green shirt underneath, skinny blue jeans wrapped around his legs and around his neck was a black choker with a blue ankh.

Kace pulled Bane in front of him as he shot up. The child went wide eyed; he wore a baby blue leather vest with a burgundy long sleeved shirt and baby blue jeans. Kace himself wore a sleeveless dark green shirt and black leather pants, Egyptian armbands wrapped around his forearms. Hair held back by a dark green headband. Jace sighed and place his hands on his hips, revealing a dark purple off the shoulders long sleeved shirt, underneath was a black tank and black leather pants hugged his legs, hanging from his ears were Egyptian earrings. Hair held in a high ponytail to show off his ears. Hearing footsteps and a deep 'Hum', Yuugi and Atreyu looked back and moved to let Father and Son through.

Mace raised an elegant eyebrow at the four cowering males and then looked to his youngest brother. Sighing the eldest walked over to Ryou and set Marron next to him. Mace turned, an Egyptian necklace choker clasped around his neck, a dark blue button up shirt with a black shirt underneath and black leather pants clad his legs. Marron wore a soft leather lavender short sleeved shirt, soft leather black pants and a matching soft leather vest. Jace turned away from the four and threw a glare back over his shoulder.

"If any of you ever again think that you can steal anything by distracting me when I'm in the kitchen…I'll get the knife I was using to chop the fruit…got it?" he said, threat evident. The four mutely nodded, terror radiating off them. Jace walked into the kitchen.

"What did you guys do?" Atreyu asked, looking at his cousin. Bane pointed to Kace, who flinched at Mace's glare. Yuugi rolled his eyes, Ryou snickered.

"Well, Kace said that Jace was making his famous fruit waffles, then somehow got those three to join him in trying to steal food. Jace caught Bane first, Malik second and Jou tattled on Kace. Needless to say, Kace was smacked." The brit explained, gently pulling Bane to him and away from the glaring Kace. Kace looked at the kids and blinked. Ammut trotted in and leapt onto the broad shoulders of Mace.

"There's something wrong here…" Kace muttered, looking at all three kids. Malik raised an eyebrow from his crouched position on the floor by Marron.

"Like what?" the Egyptian asked. Kace pointed to the kids.

"Kids are so not suppose to look good in leather!" he cried, receiving a wooden spoon to the back of his head from Jace.

"ITS SOFT LEATHER, BAKA!" Jace yelled. The others exchanged looks as Mace sighed, rubbing his temples. Katsuya laughed and bounced up when Grandpa entered the room.

"So, Gramps what today's plan?" the excited blonde asked, Malik bounced up from playing a hand game with the child. Marron watched with wide innocent eyes; Atreyu saw the darkness of desire there, covered by the childish innocence. Grandpa chuckled.

"We are going to the museum today, kids. I wanted to show the triplets the Egyptian Exhibit."

"Awesome, Sis is working today! She can meet the boys!" Malik said, scooping up little Marron. Mace watched eyes light with amusement. Bane smirked at the child who replied by sticking his tongue out at the elder. Atreyu lightly smacked his cousin on his upper arm, causing the 12 year old to look up at Ryou in mock shock. Kace cut him off.

"Don't even think about acting cute…you're bad at it…"

/Ha! He only wishes…wait, aw hell…Yo, Pharaoh, Tombkeeper I think we're in trouble here…/ Bakura thought to the others, Ryou blinked and touched the back of his head where he felt a tingle.

/You may have a point there, Thief. / Atemu thought back, watching Ammut as she twined around his legs. Yuugi felt the tingle again and turned his head to exchange a look with Ryou.

/I hope that we get out of these blasted forms soon…/ Marik thought, Malik put Marron down and placed a hand on his forehead. Jace walked out and knew then that he was right.

+ They retained fragments of the mind link…+ he warned his brothers. Mace watched the three hikari's who shrugged off the tingle.

After the group got ready, they headed over to the museum. Ishizu stood there, her back to them and facing what looked to be a small statue. Yuugi and the others gathered around her, Malik brightened.

"The Deities Vassals! So, this is it?" he asked, Jace looking around feeling something out of sorts. His brothers looked at the statue and tugged on his shirt to get him to look. The slender male did and cursed those Deities. The statue itself was magnificent, the trio that were at the top of the pillar seemed to be the leaders. Their heads were human, at the very top stood a priest, in front of him crouching down was a male with daggers, and behind him with a drawn sword was another male. The other seven seemed to be on a step in a different battle pose. A hippo headed female with a spear, a lion headed male with a bow and quiver, an ibis headed male with a whip, a crocodile headed male with long daggers, a hawk headed female with a scarf, a falcon headed male with a rod, and finally a baboon headed male with a shield. Malik spoke as Ishizu was silent for some reason.

"Legend has it that these ten people were once servants to some of the first kings of Egypt. Due to their loyalty to Egypt, the deities granted them immortality as vassals to their bidding. The three at the top are triplet brothers who are the most relied on."

+We are…? + Kace asked with a raised eyebrow.

+It just means the most picked on…+ Jace remarked with venom. Mace nodded. Malik beamed, showing pride in the legend.

"Legend also says that one of them is my family's ancestor…"

+That would be the kitty…wouldn't it? + Kace asked, his brothers nodded, remembering those lavender eyes; violet when pissed. Ammut 'mewed' causing everyone to jump, even Ishizu. She looked wildly at them and panicked.

"No! Malik, take your friends and run! Now!" She cried, grasping her younger brother and gently shoving him to the exit. Jace froze, feeling shadow magic.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Mace bellowed. All there dropped as the magic flared to life. Kace cursed as the group was transported to a battlefield.

"Well, aren't you guys the interesting foe…using Shadow Magic on us!" Kace yelled as he rose.

They were on what seemed to be ruins in sand, Jace remembered this arena. Paling he dashed to the end of a shattered walkway, only to look down at one of the swirling vortexes of the Shadow Realm.

"Shit…"

Yuugi and Atreyu rushed up next to him, the younger stopping Yuugi. Yuugi gasped and looked to a serious Jace.

"Where are we?"

"**WELCOME TO HELL!"** a voice called from the top of a crumbling tower. A youth clad in black leather and belts, stood there, the swirling mass of darkness behind him. Wild ebony black and diamond eyes set in a sea of black glinted down at them, his tan skin was decorated by thin black markings down his bare arms, and exposed naval. His eyes outlined in black and his lips painted black to match. All in all he looked the part of a villain.

"I'd say that's our main bad guy…" Kace said, when the group gathered on a small stone platform.

"That or his bondage slave that escaped." Mace said, earning a nod from the kids. Ryou blinked.

"What's going on?"

Jace facepalmed.

"Ok, Yuugi, Malik, Ryou, Katsuya…a cult's trying to revive the items and may use the ex-item holders. We're here to stop them."

"Dude, look at that up there and tell me that something can take him out…." Katsuya said, not liking the insane look. Kace snorted.

"That's why we can do this!" Kace said, flinging a Shadow Disc at the figure. The youth leap, dodging the Disc and landed on the sand a good 20ft away. He straightened, ankle-length ebony hair blowing about him. Kace stood in front of the group. Rolled his shoulders and launched himself at the male. An insane laugh rang out as Kace's pure gold sword met the youth's obsidian black. Jace looked to the gathering figures in coats and sighed. Bringing out his daggers he threw a glare at Mace. The elder raised an eyebrow.

"Watch them." Jace said, dashing into the crowd. Mace sighed and easily brought up a barrier. What he didn't count on was the silver haired figure sitting on a nearby crumbling wall to shatter it. Mace's topaz eyes shot to the figure, topaz met sapphire in a sea of black, wild silver hair flowing against the wind. The youth say clad in white leather, only difference between the other figure and him was that his arms were covered. Mace saw thin white lines mark the tan skin; his eyes were outlined in white while his lips were painted white.

"_Same pattern as the other one…"_he thought before deflecting a shadow orb, his gold rod held in a firm grip, he watched as the youth lowered a crystal white rod. Mace looked at the group.

"Marron, Bane, Atreyu…use your Shadow Magic, boys!" with that, Atemu, Bakura and Marik felt their powers return. Mace twirled his rod and launched into a battle with the youth. He forgot one of the basic rules of being the good guy…an insane voice reminded him, though Mace couldn't stop anything from happening.

"Rule #45: If the good guy's seem to outnumber the bad, expect more bad guys to show!" said a third youth from behind Ishizu. Grabbing the ex-necklace holder he held out an opaque gray dagger, pearl eyes in a sea of black glittered, stormy gray hair didn't move unless it was by the youth's movements. From what the hikari's could see the youth's arms were bare, in fact this one had no shirt on and only gray leather on his lower body. Thin gray lines marred tan skin, the insane eyes outlined in gray while smirking lips were painted to match. The youth laughed as he dragged Ishizu into the shadows. Malik tried to run after but Katsuya stopped him.

"Shadow Beasts, kill those useless and capture the others!" The retreating figure said. The figures lunged at the poor boys.

Thus bringing us dear readers to our events that you all read at the beginning.

Mace laughed insanely, causing his opponent to back up a little. Kace drew back and licked the blood off his hand from where the youth struck. Turquoise eyes turned obsidian, diamond eyes faltered in confidence and the youth back, fear starting to form. Kace called back to his brothers.

"Let's start a riot!"

The triplets broke into fits of insane laughter. Yuugi and the other gathered onto the platform. Jace place Atreyu in Yuugi's arms after destroying the creature.

"Hold him, please." Jace said, eyes now obsidian. Marron and Bane were brought back by shadows, Malik took the shivering child and Ryou gathered Bane to him.

"_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on_" Mace started, ducking a spell.

"_You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_" Kace sung, throwing the youth off and getting in a few stunning blows.

"_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so pissed off_"Jace sang, throwing his daggers into the fray, easily catching them in a wicked dance as the spun back.

"_You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_" Mace's deep voice stirred the shadows, the three hikari's glanced at one another, not sure of what to make of this.

"_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_" Jace's gentle voice, soothed the shadows, Yuugi gasped as he saw Jace dancing as he was fighting.

"_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_" Kace's mellow tone carried to cause the shadows to dance and play with the triplets.

"_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_" Jace sang, daggers and shadows destroying the creatures around them.

"_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_" Mace sang, blasting the youth back and off the ledge.

"_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_" Kace sang, as he watched his opponent dash at seeing what happened to his comrade. He caught the youth's hand in time.

"_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_" The triplets sang, finishing the song and watching as the third one returned, shadows flaring around the trio. They were gone, and the group was back in the room. Malik growled.

"Those bastards took my sister…"

Jace sighed, jade eyes back to normal. Kace sat down, wincing at his wounds. Mace walked over to the three hikari's.

"We need to talk to you three."

"I'll say!" Yuugi busted. Ryou looked down at Bane, and realized something.

"Not us…our Yami's…"

The silence was deafening. Malik looked to the brit; saw Bane avoided Ryou's shocked eyes. He then looked to the child in his arms, Marron not looking at him either. Atreyu cringed in pain, Yuugi blinked.

"What?"

**End**

**Lunny: HOLY SHIT CLIFFHANGER!**

**Malik: Evil bitch, we just found out that our Yami's are back!**

**Lunny: Calm down…there's another chapter…**

**Marik: Akhu, can we send her to the Shadows?**

**Malik: After, the stories finished Kkwy. **

**Lunny: Good reviews will save me….SAVE ME! **


	5. Chapter 4  Here The Whole Time

**Lunny: Hey, guys! Before anyone asks…they're still at it! And I have Katsuya and Kaiba with me!**

**Jou: And what's the score?**

**Lunny: 49-11…at least Cold's in the double digits…**

**Kaiba: Why the hell am I only mentioned?**

**Lunny: Cause I don't do well with jackasses…oh and you get a future chapter to yourself pretty much.**

**Kaiba: Really?**

**Jou: Hold on! What about me!**

**Lunny: *points down to story* Disclaimer anyone?**

**Kaiba: She doesn't own YGO…she owns the damn plot bunny and the damn triplets…happy?**

**Lunny: Thank you, Kaiba…just for that Mokuba doesn't get hurt in this story…*runs***

**Kaiba: The hell did she just-*chases*  
Key:  
Italics is Atemu-Yuugi, Bold is Marik-Malik, Underline is Bakura-Ryou  
+ talk+ = Triplet  
/talk/ = Yami  
/talk/ = Hikari**

**Chapter 4**

**Here the whole time**

Mace sighed and looked back to Jace. The youngest shook his head and beckoned to the three. The Yami's, after Atemu was placed down by a shocked Yuugi, walked till they were standing in front of the immortal. Mace glanced back at the Hikari's, Katsuya holding Yuugi from falling to his knees. The eldest smirked feeling the strong magic flow in the room, he cracked his neck and nodded to his brother. Jace inclined his head and semi-bowed, he walked to the Hikari's and made sure that Katsuya was between the two glaring Hikari's and himself.

"By the gods who grant me power, I release these three souls from the forms they were placed in." Mace said the golden rod rose. After a strong gust of wind and a flash of light, there the Yami's stood with their backs to their Hikari's.

Atemu's hair was as gravity defying as ever. Its exposure to the gentle sun of the Afterlife caused the gold and crimson to brighten, while the ebony just darkened. Yuugi sucked in a breath as Atemu turned crimson-ruby eyes as sharp as ever, Yuugi could see the shadows dance within his pupils and he shivered. The view of his tan skin was block by the navy blue leather jacket, a crimson shirt underneath it, navy blue leather pants clung like a second skin, sleek black boots and a black leather buckled choker wrapped around his neck.

Bakura's silvery-white hair was even more wild, or so Ryou thought. Ryou clutched his hands to his chest when the Thief turned. What once was mahogany eyes were now burgundy from the shadows influence; a wicked scar ran along the male's right eye the eye itself looked slightly clouded. He wore a tan leather shirt the sleeves pulled to his elbows, with burgundy leather pants and a vest to match. Dark brown combat boots, fingerless burgundy gloves and a pendant with a lock and key on it completed the outfit.

Marik's pale blonde hair had brightened due to the sun's rays. Malik stood there trembling. Mentally breathing Marik turned lavender eyes a bit darker due to the shadows. A dull gold sleeveless leather shirt that rose to expose his abs draped over his torso, his legs were wrapped in black leather, spiked black boots and dark gold armbands clasped around his wrists as well as his upper arms. Around his neck was a dark gold collar.

There was silent tension, Bakura and Marik's eyes betrayed them and showed fear. Atemu kept steady, if only for his shaking Hikari. Katsuya lowered his head next to Yuugi's ear, the blonde was told of what the Hikari's felt for the Yami's and in a matter of months became a steady pillar of strength for the three.

"Go, Yug'." He whispered to his best friend, letting go. Yuugi rushed forward and Atemu caught the sobbing Hikari, muttering apologies and promises of never leaving; Bakura and Marik huffed.

"_Smug Bastard…"_ they both thought.

Katsuya walked to Ryou and merely patted his shoulder. The white Hikari only glanced at the nod the blonde gave him and glomped his Yami. Bakura shocked, stumbled back a bit, but held the shaking male to his chest. Neither needed words, because Ryou knew Bakura's pride wouldn't let him say it. Katsuya looked at Malik raised a challenging eyebrow and jerked his thumb at Marik.

"Get." Malik ran and was caught by his Yami, the latter smirking. The triplets looked at Katsuya, who let out a breath and held up a hand. He silently counted down and they watched as the Hikari's pulled away, at 1…Malik smacked Marik's head.

"You son of bitch!" Marik blinked and glared at his Hikari, Malik went on to rant. Ignoring it completely, Ryou gently smacked Bakura's upper arm.

"You could of told us…" the brit muttered. Bakura sighed and patted his head. The Hikari giggled at the awkward motion. Yuugi looked up at Atemu; the ex-ruler heaved a sigh and looked down at his Hikari.

"_Chibi Ichi…" _The ex-ruler thought. Malik stopped his rant, and then brought up a good question.

"So, what the hell is going on?"

His Yami shrugged. Bakura turned a murderous glare to the triplets, Kace jumped. Jace held up his hands in surrender and Mace raised an eyebrow. Mace spoke.

"Us three triplets were sent here to stop that cult from their plans of reviving the Items. Those three idiots were revived because the Deities thought we could use help."

"Also, because Isis hated seeing you three hurting from not having your other halves…so, we were told to bring them." Jace said, hitting Mace on the shoulder. Kace sighed and cleared his throat.

"Little Hikari's who have fragmented links, reforge anew with the path's you once took." He said, snapping the fingers of his uninjured hand. Yuugi felt that old feeling of a dear friend, Atemu felt his link become a bit more distinct from the link with the other Yami's. The feelings of the others mirrored the two's own. Kace coughed and discreetly swallowed the blood that came up, he had overdone it. Jace's head snapped to his brother and he sighed.

+Too nice for your own good, brother. You overdid it. + Jace thought, scolding his elder brother.

+Yeah, I'll need to heal the old fashioned way …+ Kace said, not liking that little fact at all.

+I am not playing nurse…+ Mace thought, Kace shuddered and Jace giggled. Yuugi looked at Kace.

"What did you just do?"

"I was being nice and gave you back your mind link's and seeing how the Yami's are now mind linked…so are you Hikari's…and before you guys ask, yes I'll need help moving. Oh and don't worry about getting the thoughts mixed, the magic knows who you're trying to talk to."

Yuugi nodded /Ryou? Malik? /

/HOLY SHIT IT WORKS!/ Malik exclaimed, making to other two jump.*

/Malik! Language!/ Ryou scolded, sending a sharp look to the Egyptian. The group shared a laugh and all went back home, the triplets said they didn't need sleep and gave the two rooms over to the brit and Egyptian. It was late so the Yami's and Hikari's retired. The triplets looked to Ammut as she sat there, green eyes glaring. They knew they were in for it.

Up in their room Bakura smirked at feeling his link with Ryou.

/Tenshi…I'm back…/ Bakura said, sitting down in a chair next to the window.

/Yes, you are…'Kura/ Ryou replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

/Gods…I missed that nickname…/ Bakura leaned back in the chair, insanely smirking.

/Only you could ever call me Tenshi/ Ryou confessed, blushing. Bakura didn't catch it as he had closed his eyes.

/Good, so who's been protecting my Tenshi?/ Bakura asked, opening one eye.

/Katsuya…Hiroto and Ryuji when they're around, but mostly Katsuya./ Ryou told him, climbing into bed. He snickered at Bakura's reaction.

/Shit, I owe him for that then…/ Bakura deadpanned. The darkness got up and climbed in after the light.

/He wouldn't hold it against you./ Ryou pointed out. Snuggling into Bakura's warmth, the darkness wrapped an arm around him. Bakura snorted, Ryou lightly chuckled. Soon after the two fell into slumber, Ryou's only worry was that Bakura was only acting this way because of something the triplets said.

Katsuya lay down in his own room, smiling at his three best friends' happiness. In the back of his mind thoughts of an ice-blue eyed brunette bubbled forth, making his smile falter as he thought of his own happiness that seemed impossible.

In their room Marik looked to Malik.

**/So, is all forgiven?/** he wondered, cringing at Malik's glare.

**/No idea, you going to leave, again?/** Malik asked with traces of hurt and fear.

**/Hell no…akhu./** Marik said, pulling the smaller into a firm hold.

**/Kkwy, it was hard…not hearing you…not feeling your insanity…by the way, where the hell did that go?/** Malik said, looking up with a raised eyebrow.

**/I blame the Afterlife…and Jace. /** Marik said flatly.

Downstairs Jace sneezed and glared at the ceiling, knowing one of them was talking about him.

**/Well, whatever I know one think didn't change…/** Malik said, pulling away mentally chuckling at the pout Marik gave him.

**/And what's that?/** The Yami asked, laying with his back against the headboard, a low contented growl rumbled in his chest when Malik curled up into his side.

**/You're still psychotic enough to enjoy killing…/** Malik pointed out, poking him in the chest.

**/True./** Marik said, the two sharing a slightly insane chuckle. Marik kept Malik curled where he was as the two drifted off to sleep. Malik's greatest fear now was that Marik was only being this affectionate because the darkness knew that he needed the touch to be assured. He hoped there was more.

Yuugi looked to Atemu, the ex-ruler was still a good 5 inches or so taller.

_/You're taller than me still…/_ the little duelist pointed out with a pout. He held back a shiver at Atemu's deep chuckle.

_/Yes, Little One, but with all honesty I do believe that I'm older than you…/_ Atemu said, recalling the information that the magic gave him.

_/Prove it!/_ Yuugi said, head popping out from the bathroom, where he was getting dressed for bed.

_/I just know my human age right now is 20_./ The Yami said, already in his sleep wear, black silk bottoms. He was getting better at magic.

_/You are older!/_ Yuugi said, walking out in a purple shirt and matching bottoms, pouting.

_/Oh really?/_ Atemu stated with a smirk, it died at Yuugi's shy gaze.

_/Atemu…/_ He heard hesitation at the use of his name, he suppressed a shudder. Hearing his name made his mind go awry.

_/Yes, Yuugi./_ He gained composer and hid his delight at the shiver he saw go through his little one.

_/It's ok if you sleep next to me still right?/_ Atemu's eyes softened and he smiled.

_/I wouldn't have it any other way…Aibou./_ Yuugi shivered again at the sound of Atemu's voice whenever he used his name or one of the nicknames's the ex-ruler had for the little duelist. The two climbed into bed, Yuugi tucking his head under Atemu's chin. The elder drawing him in, Yuugi vaguely realized that their bodies fit perfectly…just like a puzzle. He feared that Atemu was only acting like this because he knew Yuugi needed the comfort, there wasn't anything behind it more than that.

Jace, Kace and Mace looked at the astral form of the vassal that stood there. Ammut had left to explore the City and see where the shadows gathered. A spear held in her left hand, as her hippo head sighed.

"_You Three Really Like Things To Notice You, Don't You?"_

"Not really…" Kace muttered.

"What's the verdict?" Mace asked.

"_Their Magic Is Stronger When They're With Their Other Halves…"_ she stated.

"They're not called the Shadow Realm Kings for nothing, Marta. I would expect their magic to be stronger with their 'Queen' at their side." Jace said.

The female, Marta, nodded.

"_Strengthen Those Bonds…Other Than That…Watch Yourselves. The Report We Received Pointed To Signs Of The Shadows Stirring."_ She said, worry evident.

"So, in other words…" Mace started, sighing.

"We're playing matchmaker…" Jace pointed out.

"As always!" Kace threw up his hands.

"At least this time, our works already half done…I mean right now, they're all asleep. All we need to do is let the Hikari's see that the Yami's are there because of love not duty." Jace said, his brothers nodded.

"Thank you, Marta. Tell the others we'll see them soon." Mace said. Marta nodded.

"_Take Care, Boys. Ural Says 'Be Nice To My Family'…"_

"Yeah, yeah tell kitty that we were prefect angels…"

Marta shook her head and faded out. The triplets looked at one another and knew that they had a long day ahead of them.

**End**

**Lunny: *sitting on a high platform* Yeah, I ran up here…so, review please! I need a savior…oh and the side note:**

***Anyone remember someone saying this earlier? This was deliberate…I'm testing my readers to see if they really read these notes…**

**Kaiba: GET DOWN HERE!**

**Lunny: Shit! Help! Reviews with assistance would be awesome!**


	6. Chapter 5 And So We Have Stupid Villians

**Lunny: Uh yeah…*still on platform* No help!**

**Kaiba: I'm waiting!**

**Lunny: Keep on waiting, jackass! Oh and this chapter is Kaiba-centric…Disclaimer stays…I own nothing but plot and the triplets.**

**Chapter 5**

**And so the villains do something stupid**

Seto Kaiba the 20 year old CEO of Kaiba Corp. currently stared at the figure that was in front of him. Resting his cheek on a curled hand reclining back in his chair, the other held a gun pointed at the figure that stood in front of him.

"Well, I feel stupid…" the figure muttered, standing behind him was Mokuba Kaiba, the 16 year old wasn't allowed firearms, but he did have a very pretty short sword resting against the figures neck. Seto smirked. A silver Egyptian Mau purring on his desk beside him.

"I bet."

**[Earlier In Their Day]**

Seto had woken at 5am. Growling in a mix of Egyptian and Japanese he cursed the sun and all its glory. Again. He had woken up again after dreaming about the Mutt.

Damn it all to the bowls of hell.

He was dreaming about the Mutt.

"_Well, on that note…today should be a good day…for everyone else…"_ he mentally snarled. Ever since he had spotted said 'Mutt' a year ago playing basketball with the geek squad he couldn't seem to forget that sight. The Mutt had taken off his shirt due to the heat and had a bandana wrapped around his head. Kaiba had been in his limo and just happened to glance up and the exact moment The Mutt had made a shot. He stared as honey colored eyes glowed with mirth, a nice set of abs and a well toned chest was the view he was graced with. The only ones not playing were Yuugi…the kid…Ryou was it…and that Anzu-bitch. Hiroto and Ryuji along with that Malik-brat were playing. Malik-brat was on The Mutt's side.

Mokuba had glanced to see what his brother was staring at. The teen covered his mouth and successfully covered his giggles. The 16 year old wasn't blind and had noticed that when he went to the Arcade, Katsuya or Jou would give him special treatment for being a friend. The teen would be kidding himself if he didn't admit to thinking of Yuugi and his friends as extended family. After all the crazy stuff they've been through. Seto may have dived into work as soon as the Ceremonial Duel was done and over, but Mokuba noticed that Seto spoke Egyptian every now and again though Mokuba was the only one to understand him, kept an eye on the Game Shop making sure no one shady tried to take it, and even kept an eye on those who witnessed said Duel. The teen sighed and knew that his brother really should of stayed in contact, but this was one of the ways Seto kept an eye on those he felt were allies.

Seto smirked when he watched as they drove by and Yuugi pointed the limo out. Mokuba rolled down the window to shout out a 'Hello', the others waved and said 'Hi' back. Ice-blue eyes met Warm-honey for only a moment, before the limo disappeared. Mokuba sat back and beamed, Seto quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

Now, an entire freaking year later and he was still having dreams about The Mutt.

No. Way. In. Hell.

Ruffling his hair to get the dream out of his head, this did no good. He still remembered The Mutt's dream cries of pleasure, moans, heat from where…_OH HELL NO_! The now furious CEO stormed to his bathroom and slammed the door the need to take a cold shower at the forefront of his mind...among other things.

Downstairs Mokuba jumped and looked up. Bursting into fits of laughter the teen petted the cat that had wandered into his room the night before. The tag on its collar said the cat's name was: Ammut.

"Weird name for a cat…" Mokuba muttered. Hearing Seto finish his shower the teen didn't panic, instead he continued to eat and feed the cat random bits of food. Mokuba never had a pet before and found that he rather liked this cat. He felt his brother sulk past him. Seto didn't register the cat until he turned with his morning cup of coffee. The CEO and the cat both paused. Seto raised an eyebrow and the cat blinked.

"Mokie, what the hell is that?" he asked, knowing what it was, but asked the question for the hell of it.

"Its an Egyptian Mau, they're relatively rare." Mokuba answer matter-of-factly. Seto mentally smirked seeing some of himself in his little brother.

"I know that, why is it here?" he asked, keeping a straight face.

"It came through my window last night." Mokuba said, petting the cat.

"Mokie." Seto said, flatly.

"Yes?" was the innocent sounding reply.

"Our rooms are on the second floor." The elder said, tone sounding suspicious.

"It climbed a tree then." Mokuba said with a shrug.

"Mokie." This was said firmly and with a light facepalm on the elder's behalf.

"Yeah?" Mokuba looked up, while the cat watched Seto with knowing eyes.

"I made a point to not have a tree near your bedroom window, it got in there by other means. How did you get in here-" Seto started to say.

"Ammut." Mokuba cut him off with saying the cat's name.

Seto froze, remembering the legend of the Monster Ammut, head of a croc-body of leopard-hindquarters of a hippo, the devourer of souls/hearts.

"At the trail of one's soul, the one on trail would stand before the gods and recount their life. After which their heart would be weighed against the feather of truth by the god Anubis, the monster Ammut waited by the scales. If the soul had lied, Ammut the monster would devour the heart. Thus the soul would never pass on into the Field of Reeds. Ammut is a monster with the head of a crocodile, the body of a leopard and the hindquarters of a hippo."* Seto said, leaning back. Mokuba's eyes went wide and giggled when the cat licked his hand, asking for more food.

"Your owner must be looking for you." Mokuba said, a little saddened by the prospect of having to return the cat.

"Hardly, A Mau is a rare type, its owner would of already sent out the best methods of trying to find it." Seto said, seeing Mokuba's expression. At the bright smile he received, he then knew that whoever got his little brother was in for an empty wallet.

"_Just like whoever gets The Mutt…"_ he thought, pausing he growled in Egyptian causing the cat to look up shocked and Mokuba to laugh.

"Shut it, Mokie." Seto grumbled, rising to put the dishes in the sink.

"But…Seto…you…said…'it's my mutt we're talking about'…again!" the teen said through laughs. Mokuba wasn't an idiot, he knew who 'Mutt' was…he heard Jou complain about Seto one afternoon and then the blonde asked how the CEO was doing in a softer tone. Mokuba could tell all right, Jou liked his brother and his brother was too stubborn to like Jou back.

**[Meanwhile at the Game Shop]**

Around noon an unexpected guest arrived, with entourage. Katsuya looked up from his book and whistled. Nodding he got up, walked to the door and looked to the entourage. At a nod from their boss, they left. The blonde smiled and gave each guard a short nod, shutting the door he closed shop. Walking up the stairs, with the guest behind him he called out.

"Guys, you are not going to believe this!"

The Hikari's, Yami's and the triplets all walked out. The Hikari's and Yami's froze, the triplets shared a confused look. There stood 28 year old Pegasus J. Crawford, in all his frilly glory.

"What the hell does gender confused here want?" Kace asked, doubling over at the elbow to his gut from Mace and stomp on his right foot from Jace. Pegasus chuckled, not fazed as he heard worse from Seto.

"Why is the ex-holder of the Eye here?" Jace asked. Pegasus nodded and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a card he handed it to Jace. Jace took it and blinked.

It was 'Fire Sprite', Jace twitched. Kace looked at it, looking from the card to his brother he did the smart thing by backing away…quickly. Mace looked at the card as well, coughing back the chuckles he too moved out of Jace's immediate striking range.

"Bastard…" Jace muttered. Calming himself as by now everyone had moved away from him, he looked to Pegasus, "I see, _**he**_ sent you here…"

The creator of Duel Monsters blinked and felt slight worry for his life. Jace quickly calmed and paled.

"Has anyone seen, Ammut?" he asked, now realizing that the furball wasn't in the house. Ryou piped up.

"I thought I saw her walk outside last night when I got up…to…get a…drink…" the brit trailed off and hid behind his darker half as the tip of Jace's ponytail levitated. Mace sighed and roughly pulled said ponytail, Jace yelped and pouted at his eldest brother. Kace fully recovered shook his head.

"Only two people can get away with doing _**that**_…I an't either one."

"Who can?" Yuugi asked, Atemu amused at the quietly bickering brothers.

"Mace and his other half. By the way, Gender confused…that card is what his other half calls him…" Kace said, over the heads of the others to Pegasus.

"Is that bad?" Ryou asked, slightly confused. Bakura snickering at Jace.

"No, it just bugs him that he's being compared to a child…" Kace said simply.

Mace turned to the group, Jace huffed and sulked to the kitchen.

"He's going to make lunch, we're going to sit and talk about anything but, the situation at hand, we don't have all the fighters needed and frankly, I hate repeating myself."

The others nodded at sat where Mace motioned.

**[Back to Seto & Mokuba]**

Ammut was a smart cat, Seto observed.

Mokuba spent his free day with his elder brother saying that he wanted to help. Seto sighed, knowing that his little brother had his genius, though he never had many chances to show off like Seto did. Mokuba begged and Seto gave in to let Ammut come with them. She was extremely well behaved on the ride over, she took to watching everything outside, Mokuba pointing out notable places as if the cat could understand. Upon arriving at the building, Seto entered 'work mode', as Mokuba called it, everyone else would call it 'jackass mode'. Ammut trotted next to him, regal bearing exuding from the cat.

Seto smirked at the awe-struck people they passed, Mokuba on his other side. He felt right then as if he ruled the world**. Seto wore a suit that held colors to honor the Blue Eyes, white blue and silver. His jacket and pants were white, while his shirt was blue, his tie and shoes were silver. Mokuba wore colors that highlighted the teen's own more casual look, he wore a blue button up shirt, black shoes and slacks with a vest to match and a silver tie.

The brothers arrived at Seto's office, the elder nodding to his secretary of three years. The woman smiled back, garnet colored eyes obscured by silver glasses. Dark red hair done up in a professional bun. She gave a respectful incline of the head to Ammut, the feline returning the gesture. She continued typing, her jacket and slacks petal pink while her blouse was pastel yellow, pink heels to match.

Seto settled behind his desk, Mokuba took the desk set up on the other side of the office. Seto smirked, all Mokuba did really was make sure that the company image and relations were good, that and work on his homework. Ammut leapt onto Seto's desk. The blue-eyed CEO glanced at the Mau, the cat simply took a corner on his right and curled there; softly purring. Seto caved and absently petted her.

Throughout the day when he was stressed, Ammut would softly purr and he'd pet her, become relaxed then continued. He called her smart as while he was typing she watched and let out a soft 'mew' when his meeting walked in. He couldn't tell if this guy was legit or shady, but during the talk Ammut stared at him. At the end of it when the guy left, while Seto pondered she nuzzled his hand. Mokuba piped up from the other side.

"Ammut, purr if he's legit, growl if he's shady…"

She growled.

Seto did research and found that the guy was trying to scam him.

Ammut was smart.

That or she wasn't really a cat at all. Seto remembered all the adventures with the geek squad, it made him realize that magic was real and divinity help you if you messed with it in the wrong way. Sighing he kept working. Mokuba left to get dinner around 7, the secretary: Lore Michaels, went with him. She worked as long as Seto worked, she also helped halve his workload. He felt something odd enter and looked up to see a hooded figure. Seto blinked.

"And you are?"

"Here to capture, Seto Kaiba, reincarnation of High Priest Seth: cousin and High Priest of the Nameless Pharaoh." The figure said, pointing at Seto.

Ammut growled, her collar shimmering. Seto remembered a spell and muttered quickly in Egyptian he casted it binding the figure to their spot.

"Shit! When did you learn Shadow Magic?" the figure cursed.

Seto smirked, truthfully he was learning on the spur of the moment…this guy didn't need to know that. So, he lied.

"Found out after the Duel between Yuugi and Atemu." He said easily. He saw Mokuba slip into the office, bringing out the short sword that he kept at the desk. It was a gift from Lore for Mokuba's 16th birthday.

Thus bringing us to the start of this chapter…

The figure muttered curses in Latin, Seto raised an eyebrow. Mokuba blinked.

"What did you say?" the teen asked.

"He said, 'My friends should be here soon', shame really would your friends be the shadow beasts outside? Because I can assure you…they weren't that tough." a gentle breezy voice asked from the door. The male that walked in had long tri-color hair held in a high ponytail, gold Egyptian earrings hung from his ears, jade eyes glittered under the light. He had black leather pants and a long sleeved dark purple turtleneck, Seto could hear the soft 'click' of heeled boots. Standing off to the side he smirked.

"Ammut, nice to see you…should I tell the little Hikari's you don't like them anymore?"

Ammut growled at him, he chuckled.

"Only kidding…now, you are?"

The figure shifted silent, Seto felt the spell weakening. Glancing to Mokuba the teen started to move away from behind the figure.

"Move the tail or lose the tail." The newcomer said, a gold dagger flashing to his left hand. Mokuba's head shot down and he paled, Seto rose and looked by Mokuba's foot. Now, lying by the youth's foot is what looked to be a wickedly barbed black tail. The newcomer walked forward, the figure flinched as their tail was shifted to the side by a heel. Mokuba was drawn behind the newcomer, the teen stayed behind the male until it was clear to get to his brothers side. After a few tense minutes of silence the figure was gone in a whirl of shadows. The newcomer turned.

"Now, then Mr. Kaiba I am-" they started.

"No." Seto cut them off, Mokuba sighed.

"You didn't let me finish." They said with disbelief.

"Don't plan on it." Seto shrugged.

"I see why I was sent…my temperament is better than my brothers'…" he muttered, "Anyways-"

"No." Seto said flatly.

"Hear me out." The newcomer pleaded.

A short shake of the head was he reply. The newcomer tried again.

"Li-" they started only to be cut off…again.

"I don't plan on listening to anything you have to say, if this is anyway connected to magic…get out." Seto said, pointing to the door. Ammut stayed put, watching all that played out.

The newcomer left, silently fuming.

Passing by Lore he said over his shoulder.

"Your boss is a jackass…and the next time you find a job here in the human plane, Lore, go for one with a nice boss!"

Lore chuckled as she quietly said, "Nice bosses don't get very far in this world, my dear Jace."

**End**

**Lunny: HAPPY KAIBA!**

**Kaiba: Very much so…I'm still gunna kick your ass when you get down here…**

**Lunny: Uh huh, sure…you really wanna piss of the WIRTER!**

**Kaiba: Screw the rules…**

**Lunny: Finish that sentence and I swear I'll make Katsuya's virginity go to the insane Egyptians….and yes I mean BOTH of them…**

**Kaiba: *silent***

**Lunny: Good dragon…now as I climb down a few notes:**

***The legend from what I remember reading. True piece of Egyptian myth! **

****Quote: "SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY" - is what went through my mind at this point…**

**Thanks for reading and review please! *walks past Kaiba* Don't worry your Puppy's safe…for now…**


	7. Chapter 6 They're Early

**Lunny: Whoot! Chapter 6! And I know that a small handful of people are staying with reading this baby. I want you all to know how happy I am that you are staying with me for all this. If you want to read more mayhem and wackiness that is Moi, check out my other stories! **

**Mokuba: Hey, guys! Lunny asked me to do the Disclaimer!**

**Lunny: What can I say…he pouted!**

**Mokuba: Ok, so Lunny doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if she did it wouldn't be focused around a children's card game…she does own the plot and any OC's that come with it!**

**Chapter 6**

**They're early!**

Yuugi woke that morning to see Atemu's sleeping face bathed in sunlight, admittedly something he could get used too. Quietly so he didn't disturb the ex-ruler, the duelist climbed out of bed. Standing he stretched out his back, sighing at the relief. Hearing a dark chuckle the Hikari squeaked as he turned.

_/You were watching me, Aibou./_

_/Sorry…/_

_/Its alright, I feel asleep watching you last night, after all./_

Yuugi blushed scarlet. Atemu got out of bed, smiling at his little one. Atemu loved teasing the younger like this and found that blush of his so endearing. The both looked downstairs as Jace announced his return…by slamming the door.

Ryou woke to warm hands running through his hair. Stirring he looked up, chocolate brown meeting burgundy. He blinked owlishly and smiled softly. He felt the link warm up.

/Morning Tenshi./

/Morning, 'Kura…were you watching me sleep?/

/Yes. Does that bother you?/

/No, 'Kura…makes you being here all the more real./

Bakura placed his forehead against Ryou's. The younger's eyes slid closed as the elder leaned in…just before their lips met a door slammed. They both snapped back and left the bed to inspect who slammed the door.*

Marik woke to someone poking him. Growling he grabbed the person and rolled on top of them. Malik let out quiet giggles and Marik opened his eyes to smirk.

**/Got you, akhu./**

**/Bastard./**

**/Always./**

**/Kkwy, you and the others aren't allowed to leave again…/**

**/I wasn't planning on it./**

Marik blinked as Malik kissed his cheek softly. The Yami and Hikari pair were so wrapped up with staring at one another that the sudden slamming of a door scared them shitless. Looking at one another they rushed out.

The three sets met at the top of the stairs. Kace flew up them and hid behind Yuugi. The Yami's all exchanged fearful looks.

"Kace…" Atemu said slowly.

"What happened?" Yuugi asked. Kace gulped; fighting the smile that threatened to appear.

"Jace met Seto Kaiba in person…." He smirked.

The six flew down the stairs to watch Jace pace back and forth. Katsuya reclining in a nearby chair watching him, highly amused. Jace calmed at the sight of the six newcomers. Mace raised an eyebrow, glad he let Kace rush out like he did or otherwise this blackmail would have escaped.

Atemu stood there well toned chest and abs on display, in nothing more than his black pajama bottoms. Yuugi stood next to him, in a full set of sleepwear with the top three buttons undone. Both had disheveled hair. Ryou, like Yuugi had a full set of sleepwear on though his hair was more messed up. Bakura stood there in a full set, though his shirt was unbuttoned all the way. Marik stood there in pajama shorts no shirt and his hair was messed up, Malik stood next to him without a shirt and in matching shorts to his darkness, hair also messed up.

All in all, if Mace didn't know any better he would assume that they didn't need to play matchmaker. The elder had a sinking suspicion that they did as Jace was loud enough to wake the dead up. Katsuya reclined in nothing more than red and black pajama pants. Jace sighed after he saw the newcomers.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything…"

The Hikari's blushed and looked at the floor, while the Yami's glared. Marik flipped Jace off, Bakura glared daggers and Atemu just gave him a 'look'. Jace took that as a 'yes'. Katsuya cleared his throat as the pairs sat, Bakura wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist, Marik pulling Malik to sit in his lap and Atemu sharing the armchair with Yuugi.

"So, how was the meeting with Kaiba?" the blonde asked. Jace breathed out.

"He was under attack." The immortal stated.

"Was Mokie there?" Katsuya leaned forward quickly, the Yami's exchanging a look at 'Mokie'.

"Mokuba was fine, Ammut was there." Jace said, moving his hands to calm the blonde.

"Ok." The blonde breathed out. Mace gestured for his brother to continue.

"He used shadow magic..." Jace said, irritation evident.

"That doesn't sound like Kaiba…" Bakura said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Ammut unlocked the magic within him…and after the attacker left…" Jace started.

"No one hurt?" Ryou softly cut in.

"No…unfortunately…Kaiba never let me get out a word. He refused to listen and refused to help." Jace said through gritted teeth.

"That sounds like Kaiba." Atemu said, receiving nods.

"I take it that you're going to try again?" Yuugi asked. Jace nodded.

"I say we all go. But first, you all need to dress…or do I assume we have a pajama party at Kaiba Corp?" Mace teased. All boys flushed scarlet and rushed to their rooms. A few minutes later and the group came down, Katsuya in the lead.

The blonde retook his seat from earlier; clad in the colors of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. He wore a red shirt under a black jean jacket, black skinny jeans red sneakers and a black knit cap. Around his neck was the ankh. Jace made a mental note to so put Katsuya and Seto in an awkward situation; after all he wasn't an idiot...he knew that only Seto called Mokuba, 'Mokie'…If Katsuya was doing it as well, something was up.

Yuugi and Atemu retook their seat from earlier. The ex-ruler was dressed in a black leather jacket, purple belts around his upper arms, fingerless black gloves, black leather pants, a purple shirt under the jacket and black studded heeled boots {think Magician of Black Chaos}. His Hikari was dressed in a blue jean jacket with a lighter shade of purple shirt underneath it, blue skinny jeans, fingerless teal gloves, the ankh choker and blue sneakers {think Dark Magician}.

Ryou and Bakura took the couch where they were earlier. Ryou wore a soft orange and white striped long sleeved shirt with a pastel green jean vest, pastel green jeans, his ankh collar and white sneakers {think Mystical Elf}. Bakura was dressed in a white leather vest with a long sleeved royal purple shirt, white leather pants, fingerless blue-black gloves and royal purple spiked boots {think Summoned Skull}.

Malik and Marik took their spot from before. Malik in a black half jacket with a white hem, a sand colored shirt underneath, hair held back in a gold clasp, black pants with a white hem, his ankh around his neck and sandals {think Gravekeeper's Descendant}. Malik was wearing a purple-blue leather jacket with small claw-like spikes along his arms and shoulders, a blood red shirt underneath, blue-purple leather pants and spiked punk boots {think Vampire Lord}.

Jace nodded and they set out. Pegasus staying to avoid unwanted attention.

As the group walked to Kaiba Corp, they heard a shrill voice behind them.

"ATE~~MU!"

All Yami's froze as they looked back, Bakura and Marik in pure horror; Atemu thinking that the deities were really, really evil. The Hikari's looked back, Ryou and Malik quickly exchanging worried looks; Yuugi honestly regretting letting Jou tell the others that Atemu was back.

Anzu trotted down the sidewalk, behind her Ryuji and Hiroto were running. Katsuya facepalmed; groaning at his stupidity.

"I should have known she'd scare those two big mouths into telling her why I called." He muttered. Anzu caught up to them and the two running came up to the group pale, panicked and looking for the entire world apologetic. Katsuya held up an understanding hand as Anzu latched herself to Atemu's arm, separating him from Yuugi. Jace's left eyebrow ticked.

"She's starting to bug Me." he growled.

Mace and Kace exchanged looks of amusement/fear. Anzu ignored the obvious dark auras as she dragged Atemu. Jace kept twitching.

Finally, after an hour of Yuugi's soft hurt look and Atemu not being able to tell her off, Jace calmly walked up. The others watched with restrained amusement at Anzu's now life-threatening situation, if the scared looks to Mace and Kace were anything to go by. Katsuya sighed and jumped up at the sight of Mokuba.

"YO MOKIE! LOOK WHO JUST MOVED BACK!" the now hyper blonde cried. Mokuba beamed and rushed over, an all too familiar Mau trailing behind him.

+ I got an idea. + Jace told his brothers.

+ If it has anything to do with conjuring a rabid beast and sticking the female brunette and it in a cage. No. + Mace said to which Jace visibly deflated.

+ Or, if it involves her, a dark alley and your daggers…we don't need to explain that one to the deities. + Kace told him again the younger one deflated.

+ Joykillers. +

As soon as the teen got to them Atemu pulled away from Anzu. Jace clapped a hand on her shoulder, grinning.

"Hi, are you a new friend?" she asked. Everyone else noticed the notable twitch. The immortal quickly regained his composure, nodding stiffly. Anzu was then distracted by the triplets as she bombarded the trio with questions and her friendship rant. Mokuba looked at Katsuya, the two shared a shudder. As the group continued to walk, Kace became all too aware that the street was deserted and that seven hooded figures stood at the end of the street. Anzu stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, who are they?" Ryuji asked, Hiroto had informed him of Atemu and their adventures with the ex-ruler, but these guys were new. Mace sighed.

"You guys sure showed up early to the party." A familiar insane voice said.

"Oh look…the bondage slave and his buddies are back." Bakura said with a sneer, a sudden feral growl cut the thief's grin short.

Three of the figures pulled off their hoods to reveal the trio from before. The black haired one had his hair pulled into the hood, bangs flaring around the youthful face. The other two pulled down their hoods, the white haired one had his hair in a high ponytail, while the gray haired one had his in a braid. The other four didn't move, Jace felt that one was glaring at him.

"I don't think you properly introduced yourselves…or do my brothers and I refer to you as Bondage Slave 1, 2 and 3?" Mace remarked coldly, standing before the group, his brothers flanking him. The white haired one backed up, remembering their first fight, shuddering. Mace heard the whistle of a blade seconds before Jace caught it, mere centimeters from the point between his eyes.

Atemu felt Yuugi clutch his arm in fear. One of the still hooded figures arms were raised, indicating he was the one who threw the knife. Ryou sucked in a breath and shared a fearful look with Malik. Marik and Bakura shot death glares at the figure. Anzu went wide eyed and stepped behind Hiroto, the male brunette and the ebony haired male both paled at the seriousness of the situation. Katsuya had pulled Mokuba behind him, the younger actually glad that people were protective of him still. The gray haired one growled.

"Pearl, Sapphire and Diamond." He said interdicting to the other two, 'Diamond' was the black haired one while the white haired one was 'Sapphire'. Jace glared, today was suppose to be the day that the Yami's and Hikari's would confess to each other. So far, it was shit.

"Ok…I'll say this once: Kace get us out of here!" Jace said.

Grinning like a maniac Kace brought out his sword and swung the gold blade in a semi-circle. The gust of wind blew back the hoods on the other four and Mace growled at the sight. When our dear hero's were gone Diamond looked at Pearl.

"You think they recognize us?"

Pearl smirked, "Now they do."

**[Back at the shop]**

Pegasus looked up with mild-shock at the group that had appeared in the living room. Mokuba bounced up and down.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Kace grinned and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Mace. Jace looked at his eldest brother with concern as the elder stalked off muttering in an unknown language. His brothers both paled, Jace slightly trembled.

"Vampire, Werewolf, Devil and Minotaur were the others…" Jace said, Kace's eyes were edged with obsidian.

"Fallen." He muttered. Yuugi glanced at the others.

"Who are they?"

Jace gave a shaky smile and cleared his throat.

"The trio you all saw and the ones to attack us first are ex-vassals…led astray by a rampant Yami only known as: Fallen."

"Rampant?"

"He killed his Hikari and devoured the poor things heart." Mace said, not looking them in the eye. Kace controlled himself.

"The other four Jace mentioned are Yami's as well, Minotaur we know for a fact is trying to kill his Hikari, but she's safe.**" Kace said, glancing at the now fearful Hikari's.

"The other three?" Ryou asked in a whisper, curling into Bakura's chest.

"Are the Yami's to that trio we first met. They too were led astray." Kace explained. Mace sat down, grim looking. Kace sat on the top of the chair while, Jace took an armrest. The set's all sat where they were before, Katsuya gave Anzu a warning look and she backed off. Hiroto and Ryuji both looked worried for their friends.

_/Aibou…what's wrong?/_Atemu placed a comforting arm around the shaking lights shoulders.

_/There's more to being a Hikari and Yami than we thought…/_Yuugi replied, turning into Atemu's warmth.

/Tenshi, don't be afraid./Bakura assured, the trembling light.

/I can't believe a Yami would want to hurt they're Hikari…/Ryou said, not even wanting to imagine the pain.

**/Akhu, you ok?/**Marik asked, drawing the light closer.

**/Things are getting scary…/**Malik admitted, burying himself into Marik's shoulder.

Jace sighed, "I'll explain Hikari's and Yami's a little bit more to you boys. It's rare, extremely rare for a Hikari and Yami to get along. At most, they bicker almost constantly, either too stubborn to admit their feelings or too thick headed to understand them."

"There's hope for my blockheaded brother yet…" Mokuba muttered, earning a soft purr from Ammut.

Jace went on he didn't catch what the teen said, but Mace did.

"Yami's if they give into the darkness…are insane, psychotic and enjoy the pain of others. Hikari's if they get swallowed by the light…are bright, innocent and easily get people to like them. Sometimes, if a Yami has given in they become a danger to all around them, especially their Hikari, as in Fallen's case. When a Yami that hasn't given in fully meets they're Hikari…they either become obsessed to a mentally disturbed degree or protective to the point where they're blind to their own emotions."

At the puzzled looks, Jace chuckled.

"Yami's and Hikari's in other words are Soul Mates, gentlemen."

There was utter silence. Jace waited for someone to say something, Hiroto broke the silence.

"What?"

Jace smiled.

"Dear, beloved, precious Hikari's: Ask me why your Yami's are here…go on ask or answer for yourselves…Yami's stay quiet or I'll pick out the bow…"

The Yami's remembering the earlier threat that dealt with their asses being mailed, nodded in submission. Yuugi answered for the others.

"They're back to stop the evil then we lose them again…right?"

Jace smirked, the Yami's saw devil horns and a tail for a moment.

"Wrong, really my brothers and I can handle this, but the Deities are bored and hated seeing three lovesick idiots moping around the Afterlife…the place is suppose to be happy but these three idiots were causing gray clouds…"

Katsuya broke in, "Sorry Jace…guys he's saying that THEY LOVE YOU! And they're back FOR YOU as well as FOR GOOD! Got it?"

"Really?" Yuugi asked, Atemu nodded.

"No lie?" Ryou looked to Bakura, the thief smirked.

"Is it true?" Malik asked, Marik smiled and nuzzled his hair.

Jace smiled at the heartwarming scene. No kisses were exchanged and he suspected that nothing would happen because as was natural, Yami's who fell in love with their Hikari's wouldn't jump in bed right away…they'd make sure their Hikari was ready for it.

**End**

**Lunny: And cut! So, what you guys think of that? **

**Mokuba: That teleportation was fun!**

**Lunny: Glad you liked it squirt! Now a few notes:**

***DAMN IT JACE YOU RUINED A GOOD TENDERSHIPPING MOMENT!**

****If you can guess from past chapters who his Hikari is you get a Jace plushie complete with apron and a wooden spoon! (hint: she has appeared only once) **

**Special Note: I mentioned Duel Monsters…what conclusion do you the reader draw from past chapters leading up to the mention of those Monsters? Say so, in a review!**


	8. Chapter 7 A Little More Insight Please

**Lunny: And another precious chapter in Renewed Time or RT as I refer to it mentally…this is pretty much filler as it explains things a little bit more and it's here to give you guys, my beloved readers, another insight to the whole ordeal. No, help in intro/outro this time as frankly no one wanted to help with filler. Bunch of jerks…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…and I never will…but I can plot mayhem!**

**Chapter 7**

**A little more insight, please.**

Jace sighed and looked to Mokuba, the teen was having a blast teasing the newly form couples with the others help. Looking at the time he grimaced.

"We need to get you home, Mokuba."

The teen nodded. Katsuya looked up and dashed over, pulling the teen into a hug.

"See ya later, Mokie." He said ruffling his hair fondly. The others gave small waves.

"See ya, Jou." Mokuba replied, waving back and walking to the door.

Jace, Ammut and Mokuba left. While, walking back Jace sighed.

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Mokuba asked.

"Everything's happening fast, which means; they're either getting desperate or they're overconfident that my brothers and I are weaker than before." Jace didn't know why he was talking so openly with the teen, he just felt…familiar with him.

"Who's 'they'?" Mokuba inquired, really wanting to know.

"Fallen, Minotaur, Devil, Vampire and Werewolf, I don't count Diamond, Pearl or Sapphire because they're only following their Darkness'." Jace said a tired look to his eyes. Mokuba nodded.

"Care to tell me what they want?" Mokuba tested the waters. Jace opened his mouth, but the sudden appearance of two figures on either side of them cut him off. The one next to Jace spoke first…

"What we want is the Items and the power they hold…" an elegant musical voice resounded in the sudden silence.

"Master wants his Light back and feels the Shadows could revive her." A rough voice said next to Mokuba causing the teen to jump and edge closer to Jace.

"The three kings of shadow are nothing…" the other went on; seemingly gliding on the sidewalk, a faint click of his boots could be heard.

"They're only just mere humans now." The other said, heavy footfalls making Mokuba wonder just how much the darkness was hiding from view. He settled for that he really didn't want to know. Jace glanced at them, knowing that Ammut was now on guard it wasn't wise to anger the monster when she had what she considered a child near her.

"Vampire…Werewolf…it's been ages." Jace said, remembering their auras. Vampire looked down at him, his light steps faltering slightly at the emptiness in Jace's voice.

"They call you Jace for this era…interesting name…Ibis." Vampire said, resuming his pace. Jace laughed dryly. Werewolf looked down at Mokuba; they had orders from Fallen to take the child. Use him as bait to lure the High Priest into their trap, strategically taking out one of the strongest fighters. Vampire was about to go on, hoping that Werewolf would snatch the child as he got Ibis railed up*.

"Unlike, Cobra…you can't rail me up that easily, Vampire." Jace said coldly, cutting him off. Vampire shivered despite himself, remembering why it was that the triplets were the strongest of the darkness' within the vassals. It was unwise to piss them off without their lights around…at that point even the Deities themselves rarely stepped in. Jace flicked his rapidly turning obsidian eyes down to Mokuba, eyes reverting as he remembered his own light and how Mokuba's eyes reminded Jace of them. Werewolf knew at seeing that look, they were fucked.

"Vampire…" Werewolf was only able to get that warning before shadows reared up. Slamming both males into a nearby wall. Jace snapped his head up, Mokuba jumped and looked around.

"Mace said that you two would need help." Atemu said walking out of the shadows, Bakura and Marik on either side. He lowered his right hand, indicating to the shadows not to release but at least slacken their hold. Vampire found that even if he wanted to, moving was so not an option. With a flick of the ex-ruler's wrist, the shadows revealed the two. Werewolf growled showing fangs, Mokuba was pulled behind Bakura.

Vampire was pale…extremely pale. Blood red hair fell in feathered layers to his elbows, pale void-like green eyes were set in a handsome youthful face. A thin scar that ran from above his right eye to the left side of his bottom jaw was the only mar on the otherwise flawless features. A wicked black collar seemed too tightly weave its way around his neck, the intricate design looked as if the was tightly woven black feathers. A silver sapphire hung from his left ear. A dark red shirt was peeking out from under his long leather coat, dark red leather pants and black boots were wrapped in key places by the shadows.

Werewolf sat there, softly growling at the group in front of him. His darkly tanned skin was marred by a scar on either cheek starting at the corner of his eyes and ending just under his chin. Graying black hair was held in dreadlocks that were pulled back into a ponytail. A single black diamond earring was in his left ear, dangling to about his jaw line clearly seen. The straps of a black tank could be seen from under his leather long coat, baggy black jeans and dark brown combat boots were obscured by the shadows. The same collar that was tight around Vampire's neck was around his as well, though his was wider and less elegant that Vampire's.

Atemu's glare caused the growl to stop and Vampire to flinch away, exchanging looks they were reconsidering the 'merely human' comment beforehand. Bakura and Marik looked at Atemu, Jace stepped back observing with insanely amused eyes. Atemu brought the two to their feet.

"Touch Mokuba , Shizuka or ANY of our Hikari's…and the shadows will be the least of your worries." He threatened, something in the back of his mind warning him that they might go after Katsuya's younger sister. The two visibly shook, after dropping them they were gone. The four turned and walked with Mokuba to where Seto was waiting for him. Seto never saw them as Mokuba ran to him, telling him that he needs to talk to Yuugi and the others. Ammut leaped onto his shoulders, purring in pure joy of seeing him. Seto petted her and looked to where he saw a pair of red eyes, burgundy, soft violet and jade watching. He inclined his head in thanks.

As the four walked back, Jace was beside himself in excitement.

*-Elsewhere-*

Fallen leaned back, the ruble serving as some forbidding throne. Sitting on a platform upon nothing but the platform itself, holding her regal air, was Ishizu. The Millennium Necklace floated above her in a spell-orb, just barely out of her reach. When Vampire and Werewolf returned empty-handed, Fallen's eyes darkened. Leaning on one hand he held the other up in a gesture for them to explain themselves. Vampire exchanged a look with Werewolf, then the slender male stepped forward.

"Master, the child was with one of the vassals, Ibis."

Fallen drew in a hiss of disappointment, the two shuddered.

"Our deepest apologies, Master. Ibis was backed up by the King of Chaos."

Another hiss, this time sounding like there was venom behind it. Vampire flinched, a shallow wound appearing on his left cheek. Fallen was losing his temper, Vampire bowed lower hoping that by degrading himself Fallen would be amused. It worked.

A dark hum was heard, Vampire rose halfway. Fallen flicked his foot to tell Vampire to rise fully. He complied.

"What now Master?" Vampire asked.

Silence.

"Very well, Master. We will search for the dual Item wielder; Shadi."

Turning he glanced to Ishizu.

"You'll get company soon enough." He smirked. She held her chin high and locked eyes with him, Vampire huffed and walked out. Werewolf trailed him, always unnerved at how Vampire and Devil seemed to understand their Master.

Once a good distance away from Fallen's Throne, Vampire held open his arms and caught Sapphire.

"My darling light, what is wrong?" Vampire cooed, stroking the silver locks. Sapphire clung to him slipping his arms under the coat. Vampire growled low, looking back to Werewolf who had his arms wrapped around Diamond. Vampire assumed that Devil was with Pearl, those two already having their own 'fun'.

"Werewolf, we have a good 5 hours before Master expects us to do anything…why not give in to baser needs?" Vampire suggested loving the soft moan he drew from Sapphire as he lightly traced down his spine. Werewolf growled, sending shivers through Diamond.

The two disappeared from the hall and retired to their rooms…for a good 4 hours.**

*-Back to The Group-*

Jace and the four Yami's returned. The Hikari's embracing their respected Yami. Jace shivered, excitement coursing through his blood. Mace sighed.

"Just great, he's railed up." The elder said, rubbing his temples. Kace paled and looked to Marik.

"Oi, Tombkeeper…grab his shoulder…don't worry he won't slice your hand off." He said pointing to the now insane looking Jace.

Marik looked back and forth. Mace growled low.

"Look, if he stays like that then your Hikari's are in trouble…he'll kill them." Kace went on to explain.

Marik nodded and walked to Jace, clasping his shoulder the Yami felt something pulse through his veins. Malik instinctively went to Marik's side, feeling his insanity spike. Marik blinked as Jace visibly relaxed and patted his hand to signal him to let go. He did.

"Thank you, King of Shadow." Jace said, breathing out.

"Huh?" Marik and the others looked confused.

"Another explanation is in order now…just fucking great…the 'Shadow Realm' is technically the Void Realm. Most call it Shadow Realm because that's what's always trod upon, Shadows. The other two parts of it is 'Darkness' and 'Chaos'. I better not be the one explaining this shit to Kaiba." Mace said, growling out the last bit.

"I'll explain it to, Seto." Jace said, breathing deeply. Marik looked at him and saw that Jace's skin actually had gray markings that trailed from beneath his jaw and disappeared under his shirt. Jace looked at him and smiled. Mace went on.

"It was said that there were three rulers of the three parts, brothers. The eldest was The King of Chaos, the middle brother was The King of Shadows and the youngest was The King of Darkness. Before the Items came to being, someone sealed The King of Shadows into the Millennium Spellbook. Thus we assume that when the Items were created, portions of The King were placed into them…his son was born as the split persona of Malik Ishtar. Don't ask us how, we just know."

"What about the other two, Kings?" Ryou asked.

"After the disappearance of their brother, the Deities suspect that they found suitable consorts and went on to have human descendants. The Kings themselves have revived fully inside their kingdoms, the Items have being lost freed the Shadow King, and so the three are sealed within Dark Crystals awaiting their son's to arrive. Until, their awakening Marik, Bakura and Atemu as their son's…in some weird fucked up way…are the current King's of The Void Realm." Mace said, crossing his arms and leaning on a nearby armrest.

Katsuya raised an eyebrow.

"You expect us to believe that?" he asked.

Mace shrugged.

"It'd make our lives easier…and it'd explain why Marik even exists." The elder replied, off-handedly.

Yuugi shook his head.

"It'll most likely get easier to believe as we go on this adventure. But, wait why…?" the tri-colored haired Hikari trailed off, looking at Jace.

"To explain my earlier reaction…simply put my brothers and I are Yami's…if a Yami is around their Hikari for a while…they start to develop a need for them. My brothers and I haven't gotten to that point, but we're close. Anyways, what happened was the shadows within me acted up and I was unable to control them. Bloodlust and all blocking my chain of clear thought."

"Why did Marik's touch help you?" Malik asked biting his bottom lip as Marik nuzzled his neck.

"Three parts means three types of Yami's exist. Shadow Yami's tend to be insane and bloodthirsty, around our Hikari we're tame and slightly off balance. Chaos Yami's like Kace tend to be deadly and ruthless, around their Hikari they're calm and playful. And Darkness Yami's like Mace tend to be distant and blunt, around their Hikari's they're protective and warm." Jace explained, Katsuya got it.

"And as the Kings they're touch regulates the shadows within you guy's right?" Katsuya said, shocking everyone.

"Well, wonders never cease, Kaiba's Puppy has some smarts…." Mace said, his brother Kace nodded.

Katsuya bristled.

"I am NOT his Puppy!" the blond exclaimed, clearly peeved at the nickname. The two immortals weren't convinced.

"Uh huh…" Kace said, massaging his shoulder. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Out of mere curiosity, do you guys really look like that? I mean you look like the relatives of our Kkwy's." the Egyptian said. The triplets looked at one another; none had realized that they hadn't changed back. Kace glared up and mentally cursed the Deities.

"Revert us to our original forms or else you guys so need to send someone else down here." Kace growled out. Everyone watched as it seemed if the color washed out of their hair. Their skin darkening and thin markings appeared, gray lines on Jace, white spirals on Kace and black zigzags on Mace, the markings never touched their faces. Jace's hair was now dark purple, Kace's was dark green and Mace's was dark blue. They seemed more…powerful. Joey whistled.

"Nice change guys…"

The triplets smirked. Gramps walked up the stairs a robed Egyptian behind him. Yuugi gasped.

"Shadi!"

"Yes, young ones. I'm afraid that in my coming here then that means for you all-"

"They're going after Item wielders **now**. That means we have to up our game, you all need to get ready to fight. For us, that'll take some time to prepare."

**End**

**Lunny: And that's it! So, there's the insight for you readers. Let me know if there are any other things that have you wondering…**

***They call the triplets by the name that they last remember. To avoid confusion from now on only when the badguys are speaking to the triplets will you read these names.**

****If ANYONE seriously wants me to type out these lemons…I might do it in bonus chapters AFTER the stories done and over with. I'm already planning on a lemon for each shipping…oh shit, no one read that right? Good.**

**Also, if you see like three chapters out for this story BEFORE Sunday..its because I want to get this and "Night School" on the same number of chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Of Blockheads and Wounds

**Cold: Lunny has gone into hiding as this chapter…she fears…will be the single reason for her death.**

**Solarius: *looks at Chapter Outline* Yup, she's screwed.**

**Cold: She doesn't own and she never will…I believe we cleared that. So, read on and don't plot her murder. The Yami's already will.**

**Chapter 8**

**Of Blockheads and Wounds**

Mokuba was convinced his elder brother was a blockhead. For the past three hours Seto was arguing with Ammut. The cat had pointed to a picture of Shizuka and then her tail flicked to a nearby chair, Mokuba had no idea what she meant, but Seto did.

"No, I am not bringing that Mutt's sister here."

Ammut narrowed her eyes. Mokuba sweatdropped.

"I don't care how intense you glare, Ammut she's NOT coming here!"

Mokuba heard the doorbell ring, the youth got up rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he brother tried to exert his dominance over a cat! He walked to the door and answered it to a hooded youth, the cloak fitting to a slender frame, a silver rod with a baseball sized topaz at its tip swinging at their side. Soft shimmering teal eyes smiled at him.

"This young one would be safer here…those horrid Beasts already attacked her once. Thankfully, one of the Deity's vassals saved her and handed her off to me. My name you will learn later little one. Just know that I'm a friend." He brought a slightly quaking Shizuka from behind him. Mokuba quickly brought her in, he turned to thank the figure, but they were gone. He turned back, taking Shizuka's hand in his own.

"Seto…Shizuka's here. She was dropped off here, by a friend. They said she was already attacked by those…things."

Seto dropped his argument and looked to the poor girl.

"I can assure you Shizuka; those monsters can't get in here."

Ammut looked smug. Mokuba giggled.

*-With The Hikari's-*

Yuugi, Ryou and Malik walked with Katsuya as they made their way to Kaiba Corp. the four wanted to see if they could talk some sense into Seto. Katsuya wouldn't have gone alone, but the triplets had left in order to go prepare for the upcoming fights ahead. The Yami's were told not to go outside as their pursers couldn't track Hikari's but they could track Yami's. So, grudgingly the trio let their Hikari's out to walk with their best friend. Katsuya swearing to them that he would defend them with his life, the Yami's told him that if it came down to that to think of his sister and not be so reckless.

"So, what do we go when we get there?" Ryou asked, tucking a strand of wayward white behind an ear.

"Tie him down, with Mokuba's help and get his 'Puppy' to sexual tease him!" Malik said causing Katsuya to smack the younger.

"Get real, Malik. We all know that Rich boy there won't even bat an eye at me." Katsuya said, masking fear with indifference.

"Yeah, we all know Seto's asexual…" Yuugi said.

"Wait, he has sex with himself?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow.

The others started laughing their heads off.

"No, no, no…you wacky Egyptian. Yug means that Rich boy up there doesn't want or desire ANYBODY, he's not interested in any type of relationship." Katsuya tried to explain.

"But, with himself." Malik stated with a serious face, after a few minutes he broke it and laughed along with Yuugi and Ryou.

"Well…yeah!" Katsuya said.

Katsuya laughed along with the three lights but froze when a figure stepped in front of them. The light's looked around as the same men from before when Ishizu was taken surrounded them.

"Hello, little lights my name is Devil." The figure dropped his hood.

He had small thin barbed wire looking horns twisting their way to just about the points of his ears. His hair was short and feathered off to the side of his head; it had an off-white colored while the last two inches were an inky black. Sharp gray eyes outlined in violet pinned the four to their places. A wicked barbed tail flicked behind him as thin leathery black wings shifted behind his back. A single white line marred the right side of his face; starting at his hairline and ending at his bottom jaw. A black choker exactly like the one that Vampire and Werewolf have; woven its twisted way around his slender neck. He smirked causing Katsuya to hold the others behind him.

"No need to be afraid. I only want to know how long it would take for those 'Princes' to rush out once I start to torture their darling lights." He said, twisting a wicked chain around his hands. Malik's eyes narrowed, as he felt Ryou clutch his arm; Yuugi clutched Katsuya's.

"Get bent, jackass." Malik said, Yuugi and Ryou exchanging looks.

"That and get lost." Katsuya added. Devil shook his head.

"So, vulgar. All right then, Shadow Beasts…kill the one who's not attached, capture the Prince's lovers." Devil said, waving a hand at them and turning.

Katsuya acted faster than the Beasts as he pushed all three lights into a nearby alley muttered something that popped into his head and slammed his hand onto the newly formed barrier. Thinking quickly Katsuya focused and brought the barrier to fully encase the lights keeping them from the vicious Beasts. A Shadow Beast lunged and clamped down onto Katsuya's left arm, when he had finished. Devil whipped around, eyes glittering at the pained cry that tore from Katsuya's throat.

"JOU!" the three lights cried. Tears brimming at the corners of Yuugi's and Ryou's eyes, Malik looking around for something he could throw. The three jumped and watched in mute horror as an entirely silver sword with a turquoise jewel set in its hilt sliced the head off of the Beast, impaling itself into the ground.

"TAKE IT!" a deep voice bellowed from above them.

Katsuya didn't need to be told twice. Taking a hold of the hilt he drew the sword and swung it above his head, effectively cleaning the sword of the blood and ridding his arm of the lifeless head. He felt something take hold of his body and he fought. The three protected lights were astounded at the prowess that Katsuya showed. He ducked, sliced and maneuvered like a veteran in a rookie training fight!

Devil backed as the blonde moved like an all too familiar foe he defeated in Atlantis mere years before its fall.

"Javari?" Devil whispered shock evident.

Katsuya paid him no mind, his goal set on wiping out the Beasts and protecting his friends. All the while he was being watched by a hooded cloaked figure who smirked. Katsuya was using the figure's sword, but the skills the human was displaying were all his past lives.

"So, this is where you were reincarnated, my young trainee. Looks like you couldn't do without your High Priest after all seeing how you reincarnated right along next to him, oh well. I came here hoping to see my little darkness and instead I get the youth I spent most of my time training. Wonders never cease your still as hot headed and protective as I remember you." The figure muttered, lavender eyes sparkling in mirth.

Katsuya finished off the Beasts and the figure 'tsk'ed when he felt the poison within the young light surge. Devil swung his chain to harm, but the figure intervened catching the chain.

"Excuse me, Devil, but the young one is using my sword."

Devil's blood ran cold and he fled, his chain disappearing with him. The figure hummed and held out his hand.

"You fight well, for a trainee." The figure said, quoting himself from their first meeting.

"If all you old men do is watch, then I guess us 'trainees' are good to Gramps like yourselves." Katsuya retorted, but handed back the sword hilt first.

The figure chuckled, removed the barrier from the lights and nodded to Mokuba who had just flown around the corner…Ammut leading him. The figure disappeared as Katsuya fell to his knees. Seto rounding the corner to see his Puppy fall.

"_Ok, since when did he go from the Mutt to my Puppy…oh shit, Mokie's tearing because of him…that's it he's my Puppy."_ Seto thought, rushing over and hauling the dazed blonde back so that his Puppy's head was resting on his shoulder.

Malik nudged Ryou, "Where the hell did, Kaiba-jerk come from?"

Ryou shrugged. Yuugi looked up with tearful, but overjoyed eyes as the triplets walked out of the shadows. Jace kneeled next to the youths.

"Katsuya's been poisoned." Jace said, just as the Yami's walked out after Kace. Kace paused and whirled around looking for something, he leapt up to the top of the building that the figure had been standing on. The other Yami's exchanged looks and were next to their worried Hikari's. Mace looked to Seto as the brunette growled something in Ancient Egyptian. A black light extended from Seto's hand that hovered over the bite wound, after a few tense minutes the black light retreated back to Seto. Jace leaned back on his heels and chuckled.

"Well, I was wondering if you were a Yami Seto Kaiba…and I guess my instincts were right, Katsuya is your Hikari." The Shadow Yami said, giving the brunette a short nod.

Seto huffed, but helped Katsuya up with protective arms nonetheless. Mokuba gasped and raced around the corner, he reappeared with Shizuka. Katsuya's younger sister, the girl had gone blind as she had an accident a year ago where her now ex-boyfriend hit her. To make a long story short…Katsuya didn't go to jail, but he was pretty darn close. Seto secretly bailed him out and then he went after the guy.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Shizuka, Jou's little sister." Mokuba said, Jace stood and held out his hands. Mokuba guided her over and she held Jace's own. The Yami smiled and led her to Mace. Mace was a little awkward but he held her small hands all the same, Shizuka graced him with a gentle warm smile. Mace looked to Jace who snickered. The elder then led her to the Yami's.

"Shizuka, the first pair of hands you held were my youngest brother's Jace. My name is Mace and I have another little brother, Kace, he'll be down in a moment. Tell me if you know these hands." Mace said, nodding to Marik.

Marik held her hands and Shizuka tilted her head, after a moment she smiled.

"Its Marik! So, your back. Good, maybe now Malik can stop moping around." The girl said, nodding. Malik's head shot in her direction.

"I NEVER moped!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I meant sulked." Shizuka corrected herself. Marik smirked at his Akhu.

Malik growled. Marik guided the girl to Bakura next, the white haired Yami taking her hands hesitantly. Shizuka smiled warmly and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Bakura, fantastic! Now, Ryou can stop daydreaming and finally have the real thing!" she said. Ryou blushed and gawked at her.

"What! When did-?" He stammered. Shizuka looked surprised.

"What did I guess right?" she asked innocently.

Ryou fell quiet, causing a dark chuckle from Bakura. Marik wondering if Shizuka was really a Yami at the core of her soul, he looked at Jace who shook his head banishing the thought. Bakura led her to Atemu. She took the ex-rulers hands and cried out in joy.

"Atemu!" she hugged the startled Yami, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yuugi chuckled. Shizuka pulled back.

"Now, Yuugi can finally have his happy ending!" she said, Atemu smiled gently at her.

"Weather, you like it or not, child, you are a part of this conflict." Mace muttered to Seto as he passed. Seto understood that by helping Katsuya when he did, he joined up with the triplets. This made him wonder…

"_Did they allow this to happen?"_

Kace landed lightly, a pale lavender scarf in his hands. His brothers smiling at his joy and glee, both chuckled.

"Ampheres was here!" Kace said as he bounced. Malik snapped his fingers.

"That's right, Jou muttered something even we couldn't understand, put up one hell of a barrier and fought with-"

"A silver sword with a turquoise set in its hilt?" Jace asked. The lights nodded. Jace smiled.

"You all just met, Kace's light: Ampheres, back when he was human, Ampheres was the royal trainer for the Alantean royal family. Kace and he met, when we traveled with our Pharaoh to Atlantis. Kace was the Commander of the Egyptian Army, I was the Pharaoh's personal assassin and Mace was his advisor."

"Wow." Yuugi said. Katsuya blinked as he thought about something.

"That Devil guy called me…Javari…who is that?" the blonde asked. Kace sighed.

"Javari was a human Ampheres trained him while on a mission as a vassal. For a short period of time Javari was also the lover to a younger Seth." Kace went on to explain.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"Javari died at age 21, family illness." Mace said, sorrow filling his eyes.

Seto blinked somehow already knowing what Mace was going to say. Katsuya met his eyes, warm honey tearing. Seto wrapped Katsuya into a tight warm protective embrace. Their moment was not ruined as the others gave them space. Seto pulled back and then pulled Katsuya to his feet as he stood. Keeping Katsuya's hand in his own, he looked to the triplets.

"What's with the scarf?" he asked. Kace smiled and walked to Shizuka.

"I know how my light thinks, Shizuka here." He said, placing the silk into the girl's hands. She giggled and slid it around her head to act as a headband to keep her long hair out of her face.

"It suits you, Shizuka." Jace said. Atemu looked at the triplets.

"What types of lights are there?" he wondered outloud.

"To counter Chaos, Order. The opposite of Shadow, Reflection. Finally to balance out Darkness, Light. Seto is a Chaos Yami…though he is one that has yet to touch his Void Powers. To counter him, Katsuya is an Order Hikari. We don't know much as we are Yami's ourselves, but at the end of all this maybe when you meet our light's you'll find out." Jace said, smiling. Bakura stood tall.

"We wanna take this fight to them." The Darkness Yami said the others nodded.

"So, you guys wanna get this thing over with already?" Kace asked.

They nodded. The triplets shared a look.

"Then you all need to summon a duel monster. I don't mean those pansy little card things…I mean a real bad ass mother, who'd kill anyone from the Void Realm if they touched you." Kace said, crossing his arms.

"How do we do that?" Katsuya asked eyes wide.

Jace smirked, "We simply take you all to the Duel Monster Realm."

**End**

**Lunny: *in a cage above lava* HELP! THEY DIDN'T FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING THE HIKARI'S CRY! REVIEW'S WITH MY SLAVATION WILL BE LOVED FOR ALL ETERNITY!**

**Cold: How the hell did you guys find her?**

**Yami's: *point to Solarius***

**Cold: You damned lion! *smacks Solarius***

**Solarius: THEY HAD CATNIP!**

**Cold: Cheaters…**

**Yami's: *all smirks***


	10. Chapter 9 Prepare to Fight

**Lunny: *still in cage* Ladies and Gentlemen…we have reached THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY (chapter wise). And can someone PLEASE GET ME DOWN! **

**Bakura: HELL NO!**

**Marik: You made Yuugi and Ryou tear up! Wait, Malik was fine…why the hell is I helping here?**

**Bakura: Because it's fun…**

**Marik: Right!**

**Lunny: ATEMU I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE REASONABLE ONE!**

**Atemu: Did my Aibou tear up?**

**Lunny: *sniffle* Yes…**

**Atemu: Then I am no longer the reasonable one…**

**Lunny: *cries***

**Bakura: Oh crap…All right, go read and don't mind her…she'll get out of it somehow…**

**Marik: She doesn't own any of YGO or else we wouldn't be doing this to her.**

**Atemu: She does own the OC's that appear…including the triplets….**

**Yami's: *exchange looks***

**Chapter 9**

**Prepare to Fight**

It had been three days.

The triplets had been meditating the entire time since Katsuya's Fight. For the time being everyone that was involved moved to Seto's mansion. Much to Seto's misery. Shadi observed the triplets making sure to keep close to them in case the enemy should strike, he made the mistake of not telling anyone where he was.

*-With the others-*

The four lights were all relaxing with their respected darkness'. Katsuya was napping with his head in Seto's lap, the CEO was reading his favorite book. Yuugi was showing Atemu a photo album that held past memories. Malik and Marik were playing chess, Ammut had winner. Ryou was reclining into Bakura's chest, just talking about everything and anything.

Mokuba, who had taken up sketching, sat in a large armchair sketching the scene before him. All four pairs were located in the main living room, Shizuka was sitting in a nearby chair Ammut purring in her lap, the cat keeping a sharp green eye on the chess match.

*-Elsewhere-*

Fallen leaned back, staring at the platform for the dual wieldier, the Scales and Key trapped above it.

Ishizu watched the Yami feeling slightly fearful, if it wasn't for the constant presence of Minotaur she'd be terrified.

Minotaur found that it was easy to understand Fallen, if you thought clearly and read his body language. He learned to never look Fallen in the eye, for the moment you do you can't look anywhere else. Werewolf was the type to lock eyes with those he addresses, Fallen respects that about the hulking male and usually never punished him for speaking out of turn. Minotaur on the other hand, refused to lock eyes with Fallen, Vampire and Devil seldom locked eyes and only would do so if it meant defending their lights. Again, something Fallen respected about his fighters.

Fallen wasn't overly harsh, but he wasn't patient either. A low drawn out hiss was heard as Devil walked in. Fallen cut his hiss short as he saw Devil was shaken. Pearl was beside him, eyes wide and confused about what was wrong with his darkness. Fallen stood and descended in a fluid motion.

Ishizu softly drew in a breath at the grace that Fallen held as he moved. She now saw a better view of him as her was overshadowed beforehand. Long black hair that seemed to become transparent at the tips, flared out around him. He held the face of an Angel, seemingly far from evil and cruelty. Blood Red eyes with a black cross acting as their pupils focused on Devil. His black robe was opened completely, exposing an amazing body as it billowed behind him. Black tights formed to his lower body, he was barefoot and a wide tattered gray sash wound its way around his hips a thin tattered strip went down the front, the tip just brushing his knees.

Fallen raised clawed hands to brush back a wayward strand of Devil's hair. Devil locked eyes with his Master, and Fallen narrowed his own. Nodding Devil bowed from his waist and turned, drawing Pearl to him with one arm he left the room. Fallen growled, Minotaur spoke. Drawing back his hood as he did.

"So, one of them showed and scared Devil." The hulking male said. Fallen clicked his claws together on his right hand as he thought, glancing over his shoulder at Minotaur*.

Minotaur was a bulky, muscular man. Dark red eyes were set in a mature face, dark brown hair hung at the sides of his face; framing it perfectly, ended at his shoulders. A X-shaped scar marred the center of his face, seemingly outlining his eyes. He wore a tight high collared dark brown shirt underneath his black trench-coat. Baggy green cargo pants and dark gray sneakers completed his outfit.

Fallen turned fully, he was pissed Minotaur looked anywhere but near Fallen. Eye contact only made his mood worse. The Master walked to his 'throne' turned and with a flurry of his robes sat back. Eyes gleaming as Vampire and Werewolf walked in.

"Devil said you wanted to see us?" Vampire asked, bowing low. Werewolf was already kneeling as was natural for the loyal fighter. Fallen tapped claws against stone, and shifted slightly. Vampire blinked.

"Okay, Werewolf and I will go retrieve Shadi…um, Master, do you honestly think that the triplets will simply let us take him?"

Fallen's fangs glinted as he finally spoke, Minotaur falling to his knees at the sheer Void Power that Fallen's voice held. Vampire and Werewolf were grateful that they were already on their knees.

"The only priority those three see is the ones who they know will fight…Shadi is spineless if he is near them. Those three hate spineless." He spoke words blunt and straightforward.

Ishizu trembled as Fallen looked to her; she knew that this man truly was evil.

Vampire and Werewolf nodded, Fallen flicked his pointer and middle finger and the males stood feeling a weight lifted off them.

They departed.

*-Back to the others-*

(The following conversation is between the triplets…no one can hear them)

In their own mental plane Jace looked to his brothers.

"Shadi is observing us." He said, polishing his daggers.

"He will not fight…neither him nor Ishizu had the spiritual strength to successfully summon the creatures we need." Mace said, gathering his Void Magic to his rod.

Kace sharpened his sword, gaze flicking to the dual wielder.

"He's still valuable, Cobra."**

Kace snorted and continued. Turquoise eyes gleaming.

"If they come for him?" Jace asked.

"Then we simply let them take what is useless to us, Ibis. We have a mission to do, Fallen will not harm them until he has all Item wielders. As it is, you are the one to guide them through the Duel Monster Realm."

"Yes, Jackal." Jace said, lowering his head.

The three continued to gather their strength, Kace feeding some of his to Jace helping the younger build up his reserves.

(Outside their meditation and downstairs)

Bakura looked up at the other Yami's. He sighed and flopped his head back. Mokuba, who was putting finishing touches on his sketch, just glanced up with a raised eyebrow and looked back down. Shizuka had fallen asleep and Yuugi wrapped a light blanket around the girl. Ryou had moved to take on Ammut as she soundly trounced Malik once he won the match against Marik. Atemu was chuckling at Marik's loss, while the Egyptian Tombkeeper was debating killing the ex-King. Seto looked up and closed his book; knowing that reading in the tranquility that had settled over them was lost as soon as Bakura sighed.

"I'm bored." The Thief said, drawing amused chuckles from all others in the room. Yuugi shook his head, blonde bangs flopping with his head's movements. Atemu held out an arm and the smaller tri-color haired male easily slipped next to him. Marik cursed, his plans of murder foiled because he knew he couldn't hurt Yuugi with getting his ass handed to him by his light…or Jace. Speaking of which…

"Anyone, see where the triplet immortals went off to?" Marik asked.

Seto smirked.

"They're using the roof as a means of gathering Void Energy so they can do what they need to do later." The brunette explained.

"How the hell did you know?" Atemu asked.

"I asked Mace and he explained it to me." Seto smirked…yet again. Bakura twitched.

"Oh yeah, why you and not the rest of us, huh?" Marik asked, not liking the attitude that Seto was showing. Malik snickered.

"I think I see some of his personality when he became Pharaoh…" the akhu said referring to when Atemu crowned Seth King of Egypt. Bakura shook his head, saying one of the truest pieces of wisdom that the Thief could ever say.

"Pharaohs. Can't live with them... can't shoot them..." he said, smirking at the twin glares from Atemu and Seto. Katsuya woke up, rubbing his left arm. Seto's attention was immediately on his Puppy. So, was everyone else's.

"Jou, what's wrong?" Yuugi asked, leaning forward one hand on Atemu's knee the other resting on the couch between the Yami's legs.***

"Dunno, my arm feels sore." Katsuya said, pulling back his sleeve. Seto growled when he saw that the bite hadn't fully healed. Mokuba got up and came back handing Seto the First Aid Kit. The brunette took Katsuya's arm and wrapped it up, eyes soft. The chess match went on, after Ammut and Ryou were sure that Katsuya was stable.

*-With the triplets-*

Vampire and Werewolf drew back their hoods, Shadi bolting up and towards the door. Shadows sprang up blocking his path.

Vampire turned and looked in shock to Mace. Cold topaz eyes opened and trapped the Chaos Yami where he was.

"Take that which is useless to us…try to go past that door and I'll let Cobra loose." His tone was even and the threat was real, as Kace jolted when his name was said.

Vampire inclined his head, Werewolf shuddered at the energy flowing between them. The taller male remembered rumors that circled within the vassals of how the triplets were supposed to take the Void Thrones as they were the strongest of the darkness'. The reason that they declined was because of the fact that they wouldn't be allowed near their light's save for every Full Moon or Eclipse. He figured that the Princes would decline as well, it was evident that the three wouldn't leave their lights for anything.

"Jackal, are you sure he's entirely useless?" Vampire asked. Mace blinked slowly, reminding Werewolf of whenever he fought that Mace would always blink like that to show he really was weighting his options.

"Yes, Bat. Shadi is not a fighter, his souls too weak for what we need."

Vampire paled, Mace remembered his original name and was afraid to use it either.

"Very well, Jackal. Is there anything you'd like in return. It wouldn't be fair in my mind, if we left it like this." Vampire said, hoping his voice didn't shake. Mace turned his head to look at Werewolf.

"Wolf…how is the treasures you all hold dear?" he asked.

Werewolf smiled, "They're fine…we know the limits. They aren't tainted, Jackal. We see it that they stay pure...enough."

Mace smiled, "Good, good. Tell Imp that I didn't think a Hikari could scare the likes of him."

"He prefers: Devil." Vampire said. Werewolf chuckled took hold of Shadi's now bound and struggling form and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Just because devils are higher on the Demonic scale doesn't mean that I'll start calling him that…he's an Imp and always will be. If he says otherwise then he's overcompensating for something." Mace said, raising a eyebrow. His brother's both smirked, Vampire nodded and Werewolf nudged the slender male.

"We are being called back." Vampire said, he and Werewolf bowing slightly in respect. Mace inclined his head.

"Till the next time we meet on the battlefield, Bat…Wolf."

The two left. Mentally Kace blinked and looked at his brothers.

"Now, how the hell are we going to explain a missing Shadi?"

His brothers shrugged, causing Kace to consider writing out his will.

*-Elsewhere-*

Vampire dropped Shadi in his 'cell'.

"Master, you were right. They let us take him!" Vampire said, shaking his head in disbelief at the triplets. Fallen lightly shrugged.

"Just goes to show, Vampire…the triplets are single minded Yami's." Minotaur said, chuckling darkly. Fallen raised an eyebrow at the burly male, Werewolf growled.

"You underestimate them, Minotaur. You never once interacted with them like Vampire, Devil or I did back when they were vassals." The equally burly, but slightly shorter male said.

Minotaur straighten, "Really, Werewolf? What is it about them that I don't know?"

"Ibis is beautiful, but deadlier than the swiftest Void creature. Many who have seen him kill says he dances, all I know that is if you've ever seen him dance…make sure he's away from you. Cobra is bloodthirsty, at one point he even drew the blood of his own light. Not everyone can get along with him as he tends to get aggressive easily. Jackal is calculating, even in the midst of battle he's always one step ahead. The only one to beat him in chess is his own light, any other and he simply wasn't paying attention." Werewolf said, Minotaur wasn't impressed.

"And I am to fear them because?" he scoffed. Fallen looked to Vampire and nodded.

"They've each have come close to killing Master." Vampire said, causing Minotaur to blink. Fallen nodded sadly and sighed as he leaned back, he held up a hand and stood slipping off his robes to stand there in only his tights. On his back straight down his spine was a wicked and deep scar. On either side of his neck were identical scars if someone failed in beheading him with two blades. Finally, burn scars could be seen on his hips, just peeking out of the brim of the tights and sash. Vampire nodded as Minotaur looked to him, eyes wide.

"Cobra, tried to sever his spine with his sword. Ibis, almost beheaded him with his daggers. Finally, Jackal came close to ending Master's life when he set his lower body ablaze with Void Fire." The slender red head explained.

Minotaur swallowed, vaguely wondering if they truly had control over this game or if the triplets were the players moving everyone to their enjoyment.

*-Back with the others-*

The triplets smirked as they walked down as they were ready to arm the fighters with their summons, they walked in just in time to witness something funny.

Ryou place his knight down and smiled at the feline. Ammut blinked at his next word.

"Checkmate."****

**End**

**Lunny: *out of cage because of Mace* The triplets saved me! Anyways, we'll see the Yami's next chapter! Ok, a few key things before side notes: To define the types of Yami's/Hikari's the color markings on their lights or them say their type. **

**White- Chaos/Order **

**Gray- Shadow/Reflection**

**Black- Darkness/Light**

**Now then…Sides notes:**

***I mentally pictured this and had a nosebleed. Sorry, but some of my favorite types of Villains are the pretty boys that are so deliciously evil that you want them to try to take over your home town. I think I made that with Fallen.**

****Ok I lied, the triplets refer to themselves and each other in this little convo as their Egyptian animal.**

*****Pfft. AWKWARD! LOLZ!**

******Who here feels as if that word means more than what Ryou just did?**


	11. Authoress' Note

Ok, this note isn't to say that I've given up on this fic...its just the OPPOSITE!

This is an apology to all my lovely readers out there for this fic...

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A MONTH!

Blame the damn plot bunny fight that happened between this fic and 'night school'...

It was funny, but the 'renewed time' bunny was so upset...IT HID FROM ME!

So I've trying to find it...and finally after weeks of searching I FOUND IT! YAY!

So, as I sit here petting the poor thing back into comfort I would like to know a few things:

1. Do you forgive me for not updating?

2. How does four lemons back-to-back sound?

3. Did I just Spoil something? Oh shit...I did.

4. Who knows how to get a plot bunny cheered up?

5. When I do update this more often...do I rush chapters out or take my time because you guys love me still?

6. Who has checked out 'night school'?


	12. Chapter 10 Are We There Yet

**Lunny: I'M BACK! *cue song of same title from an YGO CD* (XD) Well, my excuse…I have one as the plot bunny for "Night School" dropped-kicked the plot bunny for "Renewed Time" and wouldn't stop gnawing my leg until I finished it…little bastard. SO! While, finishing up "Night School" I searched for this bunny and found it about two weeks ago…it's still jumpy, but I HAVE THE STORY BACK! WHOOT!**

**Cold: Finally…**

**Solarius: By the grace of the Egyptian Deities FINISH THIS STORY ALREADY!**

**Lunny: DAMN! I don't own YGO…only a copy of the Movie and a few DVD's and VHS's…ONWARD!**

**Key: **

**/talk/= Yami (yami to yami and they'll say the name)**

**~talk~= Hikari (again hikari to hikari and they'll say a name) - I changed this because I noticed it wasn't double...I feel dumb...  
**

**+talk+= Vassal/Triplets**

**Chapter 10**

**Are we there yet?**

_***-Back with the others-***_

_**The triplets smirked as they walked down as they were ready to arm the fighters with their summons; they walked in just in time to witness something funny.**_

_**Ryou place his knight down and smiled at the feline. Ammut blinked at his next word.**_

_**"Checkmate."**_

The triplets looked at one another, they faded back to avoid getting noticed. Kace nodded.

"I got it." He muttered, relaxing his shoulders. His brothers looked at one another with a raised eyebrow.

The turquoise eyed Yami busted out into the room, panicked and panting. Everyone bolted up, with the exception of the slumbering Shizuka. Yuugi blinked, and Ryou spoke first. In the unseen background his brothers face-palmed.

"What's wrong?" the brit asked.

Kace gulped, "Uh, you guys knew Shadi was up there while we were, well meditating…right?"

Everyone shook their heads and mouthed 'no'. Kace paled.

"Weeellll, he was up there all right, and because we went to a different plane to gather energy we didn't sense it when something came and grabbed him. Did anything weird happen down here?" he asked, remembering Katsuya's bite wound.

"Yeah, Jou's wound acted up." Mokuba said, standing. Kace turned as Mace and Jace swiftly walked in. Jace looked to Katsuya and made a pained face.

"Sadly, none of us can tend to that properly. We have to act now, Mace." The young immortal said, looking to his eldest brother. Mace nodded gravely.

"We're not done gathering the warriors needed. We are missing two…Pegasus, as the ex-Eye Holder, already had a feeling as to what needed to be done." Mace said, looking to the door. A knock was heard, all the Yami's shivered at Mace's smirk.

"It seems as if our warriors have finally arrived." Jace said, walking over to the front door. He opened it to Pegasus standing there with a confused Mai and Ryuji, smiling the youngest immortal gestured for them to come in. They walked in, Mace nodded and the group sat.

"It's time to move. Everyone here…yes, Seto and Katsuya, everyone…Are the fighters we need." Mace told them, the two elder brothers looking apprehensive.

"Really?" Yuugi asked. The triplets nodded, Jace stepped forward.

"We need to go where Atlantis fell; from there our group will travel to the Duel Monster Realm. Kace and Mace will stay behind and guard our only way back. Pegasus…I trust you can provide the means for our travel?" the jade eyed vassal asked.

"Why I do believe something can be arranged…" Pegasus said nodding.

"Our thanks…the one thing I ask all of you to do: do not underestimate the Duel Realm. If it's impossible here, it may be possible there." Jace warned the group.

The group all nodded, the hikari's wondering whether or not they could really do this. Pegasus walked out opening his cell to call his people and arrange a few rides. He poked his head back in.

"Where exactly do you boys wanna go?" the white haired male asked.

The triplets looked at one another and then back to Pegasus.

"Near the Isle of Britannia." Jace said.

"You mean Britain…?" Marik asked slowly.

"Yes." Jace's reply was flat.

The Yami's and Hikari's exchanged looks, but wisely said nothing as the group got ready to leave for a vague spot somewhere near Britain.

* * *

*~Elsewhere~*

Fallen was watching the clouds as they moved lazily overhead. The triplets were the right ones to send, they made things entertaining. Like they did back when the thief king tried to take over Egypt…placing the Blue Eyes into a female form was priceless. As was giving that guardian the ability to bring Yuugi and the others into the past to help Atemu. Truly those three were masterminds of drama and strife, why they never joined him when he offered was beyond him.

Oh yeah…he gritted his fangs.

Their lights…blasted cretins…Ampheres light to Kace, Locri light to Jace and Solon light to Mace. Those three that were currently playing puppeteer if needed, Ampheres already showed himself when he helped the blonde Light; Katsuya in that fight against Devil, Solon revealed himself when Shizuka was saved from Minotaur's shadow beast, and Locri…Fallen lightly growled as he thought of that particular light…Locri was the type of light that had just enough of void in him that you knew he was insane, and yet the bastard still remained pure! Fallen was thankful that Locri had yet to pop out of nowhere like the other two seemed to enjoy doing, Locri would just spoil everything. Sensing his three brighter warriors he flicked his gaze to the door.

A gentle hiss told them to enter.

Fallen looked from the skies to the three lights that entered. Pearl, kneeled with Sapphire on his right and Diamond on his left.

"Master, they head for the Alantean Portal to the Duel Realm. Sapphire's bug on Shizuka is a success." Pearl said, not looking up. Fallen smirked.

A soft click of claws on stone gave the three lights the signal to rise. Once fully to their feet, Fallen dismissed them with a tap of his foot. The three bowed and left to return to their darkness'.

Fallen truly envied Vampire, Devil and Werewolf. Their lights followed them like lost little puppies, he knew that should those three become too infected by the void realm he'd catch the attention of some unsavory Higher Power's that would take them away. The Yami drummed his claws against the stone and wished for his hikari back, she'd know how to solve all this mess. The dark haired Yami looked back up to the clear skies, a single name on his mind.

_"Angel…"_ he whispered, not knowing that the three lights had hovered by the door. The trio looked at one another and parted to cuddle with their Yami's…maybe do something to take their minds off of things.

Ishizu and Shadi wished that they had the freedom to move. Fallen was the sort of darkness that you never wanted to see in pain. It just made you worry for your own life.

* * *

*~Duel Realm~* (if you guys hate me for the POV switches…sorry!)

The 12 duel monsters looked to one another, they had gathered around the stone pool of a known spellcaster. The zombie looked at the eldest of the three spellcasters that were there.*

"Well?" it drawled. The eldest flicked sharp eyes to it. The other two exchanging glances that warned the zombie not to push its luck, the zombie smirked as it ignored the warning.

"Well what?" was the curt reply, the spellcaster tapped they're staff on the side of the stone pool that was allowing the group to watch as the group flew towards where the triplets pointed to a map.

"They're coming…what are we suppose to do?" it hissed to the group in general. A gentle hand caused ripples in the pool, altering the spell so that they saw the triplets in their vassal forms. A side effect was that the monsters saw who would be able to summon them.

"Well, we now know those who can summon us…so we wait for them to enter our territory and reveal ourselves." The single fairy said from they're position sitting crossed-legged on a nearby rock.

The trio of dragons growled in agreement with the fairy. The single winged beast huffed as they smoothed out their feathers, the smallest of the dragons nearby it yawned. The younger dragon earned itself a small tail whack from one of the two elders with it, the younger let out a snort of pain before curling next to the other elder.

"Well, we'll have to put them each through the ringer!" the bright cheery voice of the only toon rang out. The youngest of the spellcasters twirled his staff before he spoke.

"I don't see why we have to…I mean we all know the triplets, putting up with those annoying guys is trial enough!" they said, earning a nod of agreement from the only fiend present. The lone warrior looked to the eldest spellcaster, the two agreeing on one thing.

"You guys really are loud…" the warrior said, receiving cries of anger and defiance to his statement.

* * *

*~Back to the group~*

Jace leaned back in the airplane, mind wandering to where his light was. The youngest of the three vassals's recalled something Locri, his light, told him.

"_The next mission that you all go on…have some fun with it and play matchmaker…trust me when I say I'll reward you for it later."_

Jace shuddered at the tone Locri got, and then he pushed it to the back of his mind when Shizuka's voice broke through his thoughts.

"So…why are you three here anyways?" the girl asked, Ammut was lying in her lap with a curious glint to her green eyes. Kace chuckled, as Mace looked to the youngest.

"Shizuka, we already told you…" Mace started. Shizuka's glare cut him off.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you three hardly act as nice as you appear to be. There's something else making you three do this." The girl said Ammut looked up at her in shock as did the triplets.

"Shizuka!" Jou said from next to his sister. Mace nodded, while Jace and Kace snickered.

"Caught us, kid. Truth, we aren't as nice as we're acting right now." Kace admitted. The group looked slightly worried, but Jace smiled warmly at them.

"We're doing this because we know what its like not having your light with you. It's a rather dull existence and empty." Jace said smiling when the Yami's all nodded in agreement. Yuugi looked to Atemu, while Ryou glanced at Bakura and Malik raised an eyebrow at Marik.

"He's right…without Yuugi everything may have been peaceful, but not as much as it would have been with him by my side." Atemu said eyes soft as he gazed at the smaller male. Yuugi smiled at him and leaned his head on his shoulder, breathing out softly when he felt Atmeu's head rest on his own.

_/Aibou…/_

_~Yami …~_

"Gotta admit, it was boring without Ryou around to pick on." Bakura gruffly said. Ryou smiled and held his darkness' hand, ears going red when he felt a return squeeze.

/My light…my tenshi…/

~My darkness…my akuma…~

"I agree with those idiots…" Marik said smiling as he snuggled into Malik's hair. The smaller male chuckled.

**/Ahku…mine…/**

**~Khwy…yours…~**

The three vassals smiled, Pegasus' surprised voice got the attention of all.

"There's an island there!" the creator of Duel Monsters said. The vassals looked out the window…

Sure enough there was a small island in the middle of the water, Jace blinked as he remembered that island.

"That's no island…it was a garden in the Atlantis Kingdom…Locri!" Jace placed a hand on the window as he saw a cloaked figure standing on a crumbling wall. The plane landed on a large rock, as the group exited the figure vanished. Jace sighed.

"Damn it, Locri! What you go and get his hopes up for? Freaking sadist." Kace muttered as he glared at where the figure had been standing. Mace nodded and looked at the lost group.

"As we said before…we're Yami's…our Hikari's are not here with us. Locri is a sadist, we're impressed that he even is a Hikari…but, a lot of people are surprised that Jace is a Yami, he acts like a Hikari at times. So, Locri makes sense." The eldest explained as they watched Jace run to the wall, a forlorn expression. Yuugi felt a pang as he knew that look all too well…

"_Maybe that's how our Yami's felt…"_ he thought to himself. Glancing to the other two, who shared in his thought. Yuugi turned to Atemu and hugged him, receiving a tight hug in return. Ryou interlocked his fingers with Bakura's and leaned on the taller male's shoulder, Bakura leaned his head onto of his tenshi's breathing in Ryou's scent. Malik backed into Marik's arms drawing them around him, the psychotic male buried his face into the other's neck. Jace sighed and turned to see the sight of the three sets. He smiled and glanced to Katsuya and Seto. The smile turned into a small glare as the two held hands, but Seto was ruffling Mokuba's hair while Katsuya had an arm around Shizuka.

"Didn't I say that I'd reward you?" a voice muttered into his ear. Jace turned and was caught in a heated kiss. His brothers were silent before everyone else saw what was going on.

"Who?" Katsuya asked, going red as Jace was slightly bent back so the other could explore deeper.

"Locri…" the other two vassals growled.

"OI! BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kace yelled, the two parted with a jump. Jace smacked the now smirking figure's arm before storming over to the others. Locri sat on the wall and pointed to a nearby circle, where the other two lights were standing. Kace paused then took off at a run, he was easily caught by the tallest of the three lights. Mace and the others walked over, the eldest of the triplets brought the last and smallest of the lights into an embrace.

"We can't stay long. We only came here to give you all a way in." the tallest light said, Katsuya blinked as lavender eyes and a name came to his mind: _Ampheres_.

"After that, whatever fight may come. We've been ordered to stay out of it." The smallest light said, Mace kissed the top of his hood with a image of soft teal eyes and a warm thought: _Solon_.

"Tch, like hell. If Jace bleeds I'm barging into that fight with daggers drawn and rage presented." The last light said, midnight blue eyes glittering the group now knew him as: _Locri_.

Jace shook his head at him, "Locri…orders are orders. Disobey them and you might not see me for a while."

"Shit. I'm already starting to miss your voice already." Locri said, causing Jace to blush deeply.

"I swear to the higher powers, Locri if you take that to the gutter…I will not hesitate to castrate you." Ampheres said with a growl. Locri only smirked and then as he turned tossed his daggers out to the circle that had been carved into the ground. The twin blades spun before embedding themselves at opposite points. Ampheres drew his sword then tossed it over his shoulder, not looking as it embedded itself into the farthest point.

"Show off…" Locri muttered.

Solon brought out his small staff, then let go. It embedded itself in the closest point. The three lights hugged, kissed and then parted from their darkness'. They stood off to the side as Jace looked back to the shadows that had formed.

"Okay, everyone…RUN!" Jace said, lightly pushing Mokuba to the circle. The group looked back then all ran into the circle, Jace looked to his brothers as they both took their vassal forms. The triplets shared one last look of encouragement before light blocked out all view beyond.

* * *

Kace and Mace were a sight to behold as the light faded from their eyes, both had obsidian black eyes as the four Yami's stepped out of the shadows. Locri and the other two lights knew that since their job was done, they had one more task before leaving. Pearl, Sapphire and Diamond walked out behind their darkness'; looking to one another the three Alantean Lights acted fast. Solon appeared behind Sapphire, Ampheres behind Pearl and Locri behind Diamond; the three tainted lights were shocked and cried out in alarm when the other three picked them up. Their respected Yami's turned in shock and couldn't move due to Mace's shadow bind, the three Alantean Lights were gone with the three other lights. Vampire glared death at the two, as Werewolf howled with rage and Devil let out a deadly hiss. Kace drew his sword.

"Let's put it this way, gentlemen. If those three were here…I would have gone after them first." Kace said with a twisted grin. Minotaur blinked at the complete change that the two underwent. The markings that defined them as a Yami were now the color that their eyes were, while their eyes became absolute black. Minotaur never saw any Yami do _that_ before…he looked to the other three who were pale. Both were now in Egyptian clothing and their weapons weren't gold, they were now bleeding black…literally _bleeding_!

"You see, Minotaur. They're not as weak as you thought. They are just about at the same level as Master." Werewolf said a slight quiver in his voice betrayed the bulky male. Vampire cleared his throat, whatever bravado they had was gone at the sight of the two vassals immersed in the Void.

"Don't let the blood coming off of their weapons enter your body in any way. They have the ability to swallow you if that happens…" the red head said. Devil looked to Minotaur.

"Whatever happens…don't tease them." He advised.

Minotaur nodded and the four braced themselves as the two charged.

* * *

Fallen watched as the duo attacked, he hissed and brought up four crystals. The Void within the crystals connected to one of the collars around his fighters. He flicked cold eyes to where the trio Alantean Light's stood with the other lights a protective barrier around them all, he smirked devilishly as the realization dawned in the other light's eyes.

He broke the crystals.

* * *

Kace felt the kick and was knocked into a nearby rock, gasping for air as the kick collapsed one lung he looked up to a surprised Devil. The four Yami's paused then looked up as one to Fallen, who stood overhead.

Minotaur smirked devilishly as the Void overtook him, the others shared his twisted glee. Kace stumbled to his feet and darted to stand next to his elder brother. Mace twitched as both felt the Void overtake their opponents.

Minotaur was now half bull, half man. Large twisted horns glinted dangerously as they trickled black. Vampire was now more of an unearthly beauty than ethereal that he held before. Devil now had solid black eyes and claws…really sharp claws. Werewolf, well let's just say that Kace was never big on large canine's and he wasn't about to start now.

"Jackal…we may be in a bit of a pickle…" Kace muttered to his brother.

"Then, Cobra let's hope that Ibis is quick…" Mace muttered back.

The two looked at one another with identical looks of: YEAH RIGHT!

**TBC****

**Lunny: Well, shorter than I hoped…but, still it's something. And you guys can forgive the nice authoress who's giving you FOUR DAMN LEMONS! *ahem* Each lemon for each pairing…(XD). Side note:**

***There is ONE monster missing from the group…as there are 13 summoners en route…when all have been gathered you people do the math as to who was missing from this meeting.**

****Instead of "End" I'm going to start using "TBC"= To Be Continued…just so no one gets confused…**

**Cold: Solarius…lemons are your deal.**

**Solarius: Damn…well, gutter here we come…in more ways than one.**

**Cold: OH GODS ABOVE HE'S ALREADY STARTED!**


	13. Chapter 11 Into the Sand and Stone

**Lunny: Well, here it is! The first of four lemon chapters! Hope you guys at least read what happens before and don't skip to the lemon itself…I don't think it's very good… (T.T).**

**Solarius: *glare***

**Key: **

**/talk/= Yami (Yami to Yami and they'll say the name)**

**~talk~= Hikari (again hikari to hikari and they'll say a name)**

**+talk+= Vassal/Triplets**

**Chapter 11**

**Into the Sand and Stone**

The group looked around the stone circle they were in; Jace paused then mentally plotted murder as he saw where they were. He knew this place and any monster that would be in it.

_+Just great…well, if we run into anyone I know…we're screwed.+_

The vassal glanced back to the group, heaving a mental sigh at the new outfits.

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Katsuya, Shizuka and Ryuji were in white outfits showing that they were Lights. Yuugi had on a long sleeved jacket, shirt underneath, long pants with criss-crossing belts, white boots and white fingerless gloves. Ryou was in an oversized long sleeved white shirt, loose white vest over it, tight white pants and slim white boots. Malik was in a short-sleeved white shirt, tight white pants, white arm bracers with fingerless gloves and white combat boots. Katsuya was in a short-sleeved jacket, sleeveless shirt, arm bands with fingerless gloves, his jeans had straps hanging off of them and he wore sneakers. Shizuka's headband had turned white, while she was in a simple skirt with a blouse the final touch was sandals. Ryuji was in his usual outfit, it was just white.

"Whoa." Yuugi breathed out. Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement.

"Not much change for me…" Ryuji said with a sweatdrop.

"Sweet threads." Katsuya said looking his outfit over.

"Doesn't feel too out of the ordinary." Shizuka said as she twirled.

Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Mai and Pegasus were all in black as to show they were Darkness'. Atemu was in a black leather jacket, the hem of which was lined with spikes, with long tight black pants, fingerless gloves, fishnet shirt with a mid-drift top, about four belts and slim boots. Bakura had on just a tight zip-up no sleeved hoddie, loose pants with a belt of spikes, leather fingerless gloves with leather arm bands and sneakers. Marik had on a mid-drift shirt, upper arm bands, and fingerless gloves with spikes, tight leather pants and thick combat boots. Seto had on a long sleeved long coat that zipped up at his waist; it was zipped to reveal the V of his collar and no visible shirt, his pants were just tight enough that your imagination could run wild with fantasy and to finish it all slim boots with spikes. Mokuba was, surprisingly in black as well, he wore a long sleeve shirt with a tight button-up vest, tight pants with criss-crossing belts that had dull spikes and sneakers. Mai was in a black corset with a spike choker, lace in the design of feathers covered her otherwise bare shoulders and draped around her upper arms, she wore fingerless elbow length gloves, a mini skirt with ripped up tights and knee high heeled boots. Pegasus was in an old-styled ruffled shirt around the cuffs were spikes, with a jacket to match, slacks and nice boots.

"Well…" Atemu looked at the dangerously sharp spikes in slight worry, what if he wanted to hug his Aibou?

"Damn…" Bakura said, Marik nodding in agreement.

"Spikes…really?" Seto said with some level of reserved distaste.

"Why am I in black as well? Does this mean I'm Darkness like Seto?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"Like the lace…" Mai said with an approving look.

"I like it." Pegasus said straightening out his collar. Jace sighed.

"Mokuba, being a Darkness or Light is actually a family trait. Whatever your father was, is what you are…I think…" the vassal said taking up a thinking stance as he tried to remember what it was about Darkness' and Lights, he shook the thought away for another time. He shot a small glare at Katsuya when the blonde snickered after he got a good look at Jace's outfit. Jace turned to fully look at the group and nodded when more started to snicker, or in the more serious member's cases smirk.

"Get you chuckles in while you can…cause when we start interacting with monsters…I will have none of that." The vassal said as he crossed his arms exposing black elongated fingernails. Mokuba gulped and looked to the others.

"Jace…you…look…like…a fairy!" Malik said busting a gut at the last word.

Jace looked down at his outfit and sighed. True enough, he wore a dark green tabard that was belted around his waist with black and at his shoulders was held in place by twin jewels that matched his eyes, a long sleeved shirt that billowed around his wrists was a nice dark blue while dark gold tights were tucked into slim knee high black boots, while the final blow—touch was the dark fairy wings that adorned his back. His hair was held in a black leather wrap that trailed to his waist and a dark green circlet wound its way around his head. The boots and the belt were spiked.

"Okay…guys, leave Jace alone. Now, Jace what do we do now?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, let me explain a few rules of this world. Rule 1: If it's impossible in reality, it's possible here. Rule 2: NEVER ever wander off alone! You guys are monster-less and will easily be a nice yummy snack for a roaming Void Beast. Rule 3: If you get a weird feeling that pulls you somewhere follow it, but please make sure that I'm not too far behind you. Rule 4: If any monster seems to know me…leave it at the fact that my brothers and I have done many missions here. And finally, Rule 5: If our couples want private time, inform me beforehand…that way I can at least set up a barrier so no Void Beast or child wanders into the area. Got it?" Jace said placing a hand on his hip. The Yami's nodded, while the Hikari's smiled at him, Jace nodded and looked around.

"Jace, so where are we?" Mokuba asked.

"Between Hell and Limbo…oh, you meant where in the Duel Realm…well, Necrovalley is to our right and where the black sand meets golden is the base of the Mountain Range there." Jace said as he pointed out the shifting sands. Malik blinked as he looked over a little ways into the Necrovalley.

"Jace, who are they?" he asked pointing to a small group of monsters that were around something on the ground. Jace cursed.

"Shit, I forgot about the disputes." He muttered. Yuugi looked at him.

"Disputes?" the short duelist asked. Jace gave a wan smile and nodded.

"That group there is Gravekeeper's…they're a tribe of Spellcasters that call Necrovalley theirs, though they share it with some Zombie tribes and other desert monsters. They hate any Winged Beast that travels through even the smallest part of Necrovalley." Jace explained.

"Why?" Shizuka asked.

"Well, frankly because in the past a flock of Winged Beast's tried to take over Necrovalley, but due to the harsh conditions they pulled back. The Gravekeeper's haven't really forgotten or forgiven them for that." Jace said.

Malik blinked as he felt a pull towards them, he glanced to Jace who inclined his head and offered to let the Light go first. Malik slid down the hill and started racing towards the small group, the others followed him. Mai and Ryuji caught up as they too felt a pull, Jace grimaced.

"Uh oh…" he muttered, sighing he took to the air and glided not too far ahead of the others. He could easily go back to them if trouble arose.

Malik reached the group first; spotting a shoulder length black haired, gray eyed Gravekeeper's Descendant who shot up from where he was seemingly sleeping the Egyptian paused. The Descendant smirked and jumped down, pausing as he looked to a now visible chained and shackled Black Luster Soldier and the Harpy Lady under the net; both who were now glaring death at him. Mai and Ryuji came to a stop on either side of Malik, Mai gasped and rushed forward to help the Harpy Lady only to have a dagger at her throat. The Descendant was about to act when Atemu's cold voice cut through.

"Lower your dagger Assailant or lose the arm." Atemu said, stopping at the top of the hill with a cold glare aimed at the Gravekeeper's. The Assailant lowered her dagger and stepped back, a slight tremble in her body. Jace, who landed, looked to Mai and nodded. Mai darted forward and helped the Harpy Lady out of the net. The Harpy looked different from others as she had long pale purple hair and sea-green eyes, a scar ran along her right foot and ended to reveal a missing talon, Jace paused at that then smiled as he knew her.

"It's been a while, Tara." Jace said as the Harpy smiled at him, she nodded. Mai looked back and forth.

"You know her?" the blonde asked.

"Know me…jeeze he was there when I hatched!" Tara said with a sigh and a shake of her head, Malik walked to the Descendant.

"Hey, Garai!" The Descendant said brightly. Jace froze, then turned to the poor guy with a dark look.

"Its. Jace." The vassal said darkly, the Descendant who was hiding behind Malik nodded quickly. Malik looked puzzled.

"Um…" Mokuba said slowly, receiving a sigh from Jace.

"Garai is the name that I had when I first started…it's also the name that my Light calls me." Jace said. Atemu nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha, that name is reserved for you Light only." Bakura said with a smirk, Jace nodded then paused as he glared at the Descendant.

"Merti…why the hell are you allowing this to happen?" Jace asked with crossed arms, Merti flinched when he saw the nails.

"Well, Jace…I was asleep." Merti said with a smile, Tara smacked him with a wing causing the Descendant to hold his head as he glared.

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE ASLEEP WITH ALL THE NOISE THAT I WAS MAKING!" She yelled at him, Jace cringed and held up calming hands.

"Tara…Tara! Harpy Voice…" Jace said with a pointed look to the humans who were now cringing. Tara calmed and coughed lightly into her claw. Merti was wide eyed.

"See, that's why I'm never getting married." He said. Tara snorted as a deep voice muttered from the side:

"Is that why you like to spend your nights playing catch with another male?"

Merti blushed and glared at the Soldier as he was freed from his bindings, Jace paused.

"Lysander? What the hell?" the vassal said as the Soldier stood, Ryuji picked up his sword and handed it to him. The taller male smirked and inclined his head.

"Well, Jace its simple…all the summons that these humans will gather are monsters that you and your brothers have had personal contact with." Lysander said with a smirk.

Jace face-palmed, "Shit."

Lysander looked around and nodded to the other two, Tara settled herself next to Mai while Merti smiled at Malik. Jace waved to the Gravekeeper's as they left the group. Ryuji looked at Lysander noticing that the Soldier's armor was the same as the card, but his hair wasn't orange…it was electric blue and his eyes were bright green. Mokuba looked curious about something.

"Hey, Jace mind if I ask what's they're story concerning you?" Mokuba asked as the group was settling in the camp. Merti chuckled.

"Well, with me Jace and his brothers had to find me…because I ran away from the marriage my Dad set up." Merti said. Jace smacked him outside the back of his head.

"You ran straight to the wings of a Zombie Overlord! Do you know how long it took us to get your sorry ass out of there?" Jace exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Merti cringed and smiled sheepishly, "5 months…"

"During which we had to make a deal with that very same Overlord's Son! God, that arrogant little bastard really pissed Mace off, during that time." Jace said as he set up the campfire. Merti blushed scarlet and muttered something that had the vassal stopping out of curiosity. Lysander raised an eyebrow, while Tara cleared her throat.

"What was that, Merti? Sounded like you just said that he's 'not arrogant, just spoiled'….now _why_ would you know that?" the female asked crossing her legs and enjoying the squirming mess that was Merti. Oh, this was way too much fun.

"We talked while I was locked up by his Dad all right!" Merti cried after fidgeting under Jace's stare for a good ten minutes. Jace huffed, but let it drop. Lysander chuckled and glanced at Mokuba.

"With me the triplets helped me train for my graduation, it wasn't part of their mission…" Lysander trailed off at a deep chuckled from Jace.

"Kace couldn't leave you alone. He saw a lot of himself when we were human in you." Jace said with a smile, Lysander actually had the grace to blush slightly in embarrassment as he nodded. Tara blinked.

"They were there when I hatched, end of story." She said Jace shook his head as he found pots and the like with Mai's and Yuugi's help.

"Actually, Tara we saved your egg and brought you back to your flock before your elder brother got tired of waiting and wanted to kill us!" Jace said with a suppressed shudder at the mention of Tara's elder brother, there were just some monsters you never pissed off. The group chuckled and settled down for the night.

Jace laid on his back watching the three moons of the Duel Realm, below him was Marik, Bakura and Atemu. Marik was pacing as he had this urge to just...

"Marik, due to Malik receiving his summon…he's now a prime target for the Void Realm unless claimed. So, if that urge of yours to just jump him and fuck him senseless isn't an indication…is the fact that his laying in a cool spot away from everyone else half naked, one?" Jace said coolly, smirking when he heard Marik take off. Bakura and Atemu looked up, neither had sensed the vassal there but after what he said they really didn't want to know why he was up there. They walked back to the others as the group settled down for the night; it was interesting to note that the group was already in what looked to be p.j's.

"When…?" Bakura said slowly looking down and jumping slightly when he realized that both he and Atemu were in p.j's as well. The two Darkness' decided that they didn't want to know what exactly changed their outfits.

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Mokuba said with a small fist pump.

"Bed, Mokie!" came the combined voices of Seto and Katsuya, the brunette glanced to the furiously blushing blond, who was hiding his face in his hands. Shizuka giggled as Mai settled in the sleeping bag next to her, the elder woman helped the girl into her sleeping bed. Seto watched as Mokuba settled next to Ryuji, who was smiling as well as chuckling at the blushing Katsuya.

Merti felt Marik approach and after giving a short nod the Gravekeeper went to walk around to make sure that no Void Beasts got near Jace's barrier that was set up around the group. Walking past a large rock the young monster was pulled into shadows and pressed up against a cool rock, hearing a familiar chuckle of dark origins he glared.

"Bael! What the hell are you doing here! Did you forget the order of summons that Mayhem set up?" he hissed with barely concealed venom towards the Vampire Lord Zombie that was pressed up against him. Merti suppressed a moan as he realized that Bael wasn't wearing a shirt and had a hand tracing small circles with back his claws along the tanned monsters naval.

Merti felt the vampire's hot tongue traced his major vein in his neck and he knew for a fact, he was fucked. As Bael's eyes, pools of yellow with a black slit looked up at him he shivered for those eyes promised him a night of pleasure that he would always remember. As if he could ever forget a night with Bael…

(Start of Lemon)

Marik had surprised the smaller Egyptian Light once he slid next to him with a low growl; Malik had been lying on his back with no shirt as he watched the stars. He was now pinned under his…well, aroused Khwy who also made everything a tad bit warmer. Feeling the shadows themselves respond and start to flare around them, Malik couldn't help the whimper as Marik nibbled on his earlobe.

"Ah…K-Khwy." Malik muttered a sharp gasp escaping as Marik nipped particularly hard. The Darkness pulled back with a lopsided smirk at the slightly panting Ahku. Long tan fingers traced over the Lights torso, relishing in the softness and silkiness he felt. Malik smiled in bliss at the feelings of possessiveness and absolute lust he was feeling through their link. Marik rubbed one nipple, leaning down and licking the bud till it was pert and hard. He tweaked the other one causing a rather nice and delicious cry of pleasure from the smaller male beneath him.

**/Which one, Ahku…pain or pleasure? /**

**~Khwy, with you its never pain…only pleasure. ~**

Marik growled as he heard the reply, moving up with alternating harsh nips to leave marks and gentle licks he had his Ahku moaning and squirming for more under him. He got to his lights lips and claimed them in a heated kiss. The two tongues met in a battle to see who was dominate, Marik won, but Malik didn't go down without a fight. The Darkness' hips had made their way between the Lights legs as they kissed, swallowing Malik's moan when the two clothed hard members met. Marik felt his Lights heat wash over him, the chill of the desert night forgotten as the two removed their remaining clothes.

Marik moved down his lovely lights body, moving to kiss and nip the inside of Malik's thigh he smirked at the moan that Malik let out. Malik arched off the ground as Marik took him in the warmth that was the Darkness' mouth. Teeth grazed the tip, causing the Light to gasp at the _fangs_ he felt…when did his Khwy get fangs? Oh well, it had an amazing effect so it was something he could most definitely get used to. Marik took the Lights member all the way to the back of his throat and then…oh by the gods…he _hummed_! Malik whimpered, moaned and panted showing Marik just how much he enjoyed it. The Darkness wanted something from his Light, and if the sucking and slurping that Malik heard didn't put him over the edge…well, Marik had one last card to play.

**/Ahku. Come. /**

That was all it took, hearing his Darkness say that pushed Malik over the edge, with a shuddering cry he came into his waiting Darkness' mouth. Swallowing most of it Malik watched as Marik put three fingers into his mouth and coating them with his Lights essence he pulled them out with a twisted smirk.

"Now, Ahku…ready for what comes next?" Marik asked, eyes swimming with shadows and lust.

"Khwy…please…" Malik's pleading tone is about all Marik can take as he leans over to nip at the Lights neck before one finger enters. Malik quickly adjusts to it, pushing back. Marik smirked and inserted the second finger, Malik moaned as he felt the shadows aid Marik in prepping him. Marik knew exactly what he was doing when the shadows joined in the fun. The Shadows curled around both males, trapping Malik's hands above him and teasing Marik, himself. Malik cried out in pleasure when Marik inserted the third finger and hit that one little bundle of nerves.

**~Khwy…I-I need…~**

**/What Ahku…? /**

**~You…in…me. ~**

Marik growled and withdrawing his fingers kissed Malik deeply. The shadows surged, drawing back to allow Marik to enter the Hikari. In one fluid motion entered Malik half-way. Both were gasping and panting at the sheer intensity and pleasure they felt, both physically and through the link. Marik rested his forehead on Malik's chest, hearing the lights panting turned the darkness on even more.

"Move."

That one word urged the Darkness to fully push into his trembling Light. Malik reached up and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. The pace that started was slow, but with every thrust and answering moan it picked up. Soon sweat slicked bodies were dancing together in a timeless embrace that was defined by the twisted grins of pure bliss the two shared. Marik kept hitting that little bundle and Malik pushed back driving the violet eyed male in deeper and wilder.

"Ah…K-Khwy!"

"Ahku."

A few more thrusts and Marik felt himself reach the edge, reaching between their bodies he pumped Malik's member in time with his thrusts. Malik cried out his name and came hard on both of their stomachs. Marik, after a few more thrusts into his panting light, spilled himself within the smaller.

(End of Lemon)

"Stay in me, just a little longer." Malik muttered burying his face in Marik's sweat soaked neck. Marik smirked, keeping his position for a few more heartbeats before Jace's voice made both jump.

"I'm sure that's not healthy…"

The two Egyptians turned with wide eyes to stare at the vassal as he leaned in the shadow of a nearby palm tree.

Marik growled, "What the hell Jace?"

Jace held up his hands and walked out, a few towels draped over one arm.

"I thought I'd bring you two a few towels or would you rather sleep covered in that and the gods know what else?"

"No." Marik muttered.

Jace smirked, "Good. Now, pull out of him and follow me."

The two nodded their heads and followed Jace's directions. Merti was already leaving the pool that Jace took them to; the monster had a visible bite mark on his side and a smaller one on his neck.

Jace paused then sighed, "Merti, he-"

"Left a few presents…I know. I felt them sting when I cleaned up." Merti hissed. Jace sighed and shooed the two lovers to the pool, face-palming as not even two minutes later…they were at it again.

Merti blinked, "Humans really get addicted don't they?"

Jace snickered, "No Merti…I think that's what we would call the fine line between lust and love."

Merti walked away, "Too bad the Duel Realm doesn't have that."

Jace sighed and muttered, "Just wait and see Merti…just wait and see."

**TBC**

**Lunny: And there it was! So, let me know and have fun reading the next chapters!**

**Solarius: The next one is going to be better…hopefully. **


	14. Chapter 12 Into the Meadow and Sky

**Lunny: Here's the second! Well, you guys are awesome…small count for fans for this baby so far, but I will never surrender! (XD)**

**Solarius: We had to kick her ass to get this chapter out…that and we said that she had three days…before I locked up her yaoi ideas.**

**Lunny: I'm a procrastinator! We're the worst type of people to write/type out a story!**

**Cold: You don't need to tell us…anyways, READ ON FAIR READERS!**

**Chapter 12**

**Into the Meadow and Sky**

Jace kept his eye on the group especially the newly hooked up Egyptians, seeing that Merti was as well made the vassal somewhat secure. Merti was another story entirely, the young monster was constantly watching out for other Gravekeeper's as the group made their way to the edge of the desert.

"Merti, why are you…? Wait…is you and your father on good terms?" Jace asked as they came to a stop.

"No." Merti answered shortly, Jace face-palmed.

"Jace, where are we going?" Yuugi asked as they came to the resting point.

The vassal looked once to Katsuya before answering, "We're going to a small village where a clan of Mystical Elves lives. There we will ask for Aisline their top healer and an old friend of mine."

"You're going to get a healer for Jou?" Mokuba asked a small light of hope in his dark eyes.

"Yes, Mokuba. Katsuya's wound will only be a hazard as we near the Dark Area of the Realm." Jace said sitting next to Shizuka with a soft chuckle at her smile.

"Why would we go to the Dark Area?" Kaiba asked, Jace sighed.

"Because…Seto, we have three powerful Yami's so, it would make sense that their summons would be there…yes?" the vassal said with a raised eyebrow.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but nodded. Jace smirked then looked to Katsuya. The blond was sitting down and seemingly tired. Jace felt the void wound pulse as he stood and walked to the edge of the barrier.

"What's wrong Jace?" Atemu asked, worry lingering in his eyes.

Jace looked back, "Katsuya's wound…that Elf I mentioned earlier. They can heal it, for now it's a beacon to the Void Beasts…"

"Sorry guys…" Katsuya muttered Kaiba shot Jace a glare which the vassal shrugged off.

"Katsuya, its fine. Once we get to the Elves we can tend to you…till then Tara, Merti and Lysander are going to have a fun time beating the tar out of the Void Beasts that try to attack us." Jace said smiling at the smirking Harpy, grinning spellcaster and the smug warrior. The lights all exchanged looks as their darks chuckled.

* * *

The next day the group found themselves hiding as Lysander and Tara fought a small group of Void Beasts. Jace prevented anyone from seeing the beasts saying that their nightmares incarnate and he really didn't want to deal with Shizuka or Mokuba afterwards. Merti was kept back as support by Jace; the reasoning went unknown as no one questioned the action. Jace clapped as a cry of victory from Tara was heard.

"Ryuji make note to reward Lysander later. He just destroyed 5 Beasts by using his shield like a Frisbee." Jace said, sounding amused.

"How do I do that?" Ryuji asked in a flat tone.

Jace chuckled, "Use your head."

"JACE!" more than three voices cried out causing the vassal to pause as he sorted out who yelled at him.

The vassal paused, "Well…sounds like most of the adults minds were in the gutter. Shizuka, Mokuba what do you two think I mean by that?" he never looked at the group instead watched the two monsters fight.

"Give him a hug of thanks." Shizuka said.

"At dinner serve his plate before yours." Mokuba chipped in.

Jace looked at the others over his shoulder smirking at their red faces. Nodding in satisfaction the vassal looked to the pouting Merti.

"What now, Merti?" Jace muttered in question as the group talked amongst themselves.

"Why don't you let me fight?" the Gravekeeper asked with a touch of venom.

"If I told you what I suspected then you'd only freak out unnessicarily and I rather you freak around Aisline who can calm you faster than Lysander can." The vassal stated nonplussed and offhandedly.

"Tch." Merti snorted.

The group exchanged looks, Kaiba spoke a slight fear that the others shared.

"What if Jace can't get us out of here and all this is just to see some old friends?" the brunette asked.

"Kaiba! Are you suggesting that Jace and his brothers were never on our side to begin with!" Ryou hissed in shock.

Atemu shook his head, "Kaiba I understand your distrust, but Bakura Marik and I have no reason not to distrust them. They brought us back…"

"Look here geek squad…Shadi went missing just before Pegasus showed up with Mai and Ryuji, the triplets said that they couldn't feel him but somehow felt that Katsuya's wound acted up." Kaiba said, jumping when Mokuba lightly smacked his upper arm.

"Seto…that's silly. It's called common sense! They knew that Katsuya was hurt and most likely suspected that the wound acted up anyways." The younger Kaiba said crossing his arms. The two Egyptians exchanged looks with Yuugi and Bakura, Malik pointed something out.

"Hey…when did Kaiba start calling Jou 'Katsuya', I thought it was 'Mutt'!" the Egyptian light said with a raised eyebrow.

Kaiba ignored the smaller Egyptian, "Another thing…those other Yami's from what I've heard so far…they know the triplets…"

"That's because Kaiba…once upon a time, those other Yami's were our friends…as was Fallen, but when Fallen killed his Light; Angel…they turned…" Jace's hallow voice drifted over to them. Yuugi looked back cringing at the forlorn look the Yami had as past memories plagued him.

Merti cringed, "Well shit…"

* * *

*Checking in with the other two*

Kace looked at the statue in front of him berating himself inwardly. Mace had raised two sections of Atlantis as the two needed to hide. The other Yami's didn't have a single memory of Atlantis as the triplets were the only ones to step foot on it before its fall.

* * *

Fallen paced a broken wall, fury shadowing him as he strode. The Void Realm leaked from the Yami's every pore, below him the other three lounged waiting for his order to go and attack. The Alantean Lights had long since retreated in order to purify the three lights with them. Fallen hissed long and low tendrils of Void reaching out for the two hidden Yami's.

* * *

Mace peeked out smirking at Fallen's rash move.

"Spread out your tendrils…the Void Realm offers much in the way of power Fallen…but, beware…its price is heavy indeed. My brothers and I only use 5% of what we're offered…you're using 15%. Now, let's further confuse you shall we?"

The twisted Yami rose two more gardens, Kace let out an echoing dark laugh before teleporting to different location to avoid capture.

* * *

Fallen's hiss grew in rage as he sent out more tendrils to cover the two new areas. Vampire stood.

"Master…may I go search one garden…your expending too much power, I would hate for you to get attacked now." The smooth talking Yami said.

Fallen paused then nodded, Vampire bowed then was gone. Werewolf stood and glancing to Fallen bowed as the Master Yami withdrew another group, the bulky Yami went to search another area. Devil rose, Fallen looked to the Yami's back in question.

"I will keep an eye on the first area that Jackal rose, Master. Conserve your power for now, should we fall to them…take joy in using your full strength."

Fallen chuckled as the Yami went off, he looked expectantly at Minotaur. The bulkiest Yami sighed stood and left, allowing Fallen to retract all tendrils. The Master Yami fell into a sitting position breathing heavily as the Void Realm took some of his strength in payment for using the tendrils.

* * *

Mace rolled his eyes as Minotaur entered his area, the intruding Yami looked around flopped down then promptly went to sleep. Mace paused crossed his arms and with a raised eyebrow made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat.

"_Kill him now or wait for the others to get here so one of the four 'ace's' can kill him…ah, what the hell I'll wait…its more fun that way. I'd rather watch his ass get kicked by a human than me anyways…they'd take longer to kill him…I'd make it quick."_

Mace settled down and kept an eye on the intruder.

* * *

Kace slipped lower into the crevice he was hiding in, slack jawed as Vampire passed overhead for the tenth time.

"_Sensory skills need work…Bat always sucked at sensing something that was surrounded by stone…"_

Kace leaned back and mentally chuckled as Vampire landed on the stone above him. Grumbling about how he hated enclosed spaces, daylight and stone above all things in creation.

"_Yup…some things never change…"_

Kace felt that he could afford a nap, so nestled himself further in. Brought up a low level barrier; one that would alert him to Devil or Werewolf and then took a nap…with his eyes wide open.

Vampire cursed under his breath, "I hate this!"

* * *

*Back to the others*

Jace leaned back with crossed arms, "How many more-"

"DARK MAGIC BOMB!"

The group all looked up as Jace and Merti cleared the entrance as dust and small pebbles rained down. Merti leaned to look at the fight and face palmed. Jace didn't lean out, but leaned against the inner wall with a groan.

"That attack belongs to only one monster that I know…Cherry the Toon Dark Magician Girl…also known as; Cherry Bomb!" the vassal seemed more exasperated than when they started.

Merti shook his head, "Lysander is now pushing rocks off of him and Tara's feathers are ruffled…literally, ruffled."

Jace sighed then looked around the corner, bouncing in mid-air dressed in the same style of armor as any other Toon Dark Magician Girl was a green haired girl in red armor lined by yellow and inlaid with blue jewels. She turned and one could see catoonish rosy cheeks with large cherry red eyes. Jace stepped out and beckoned to the group.

"Its safe…she's only a toon-" the vassal was cut off at the sound of many something's retreating, "Well…there was more…"

The group stepped out and Yuugi blinked, "All you said was that: she's only a toon and the Void Beasts ran?"

Merti laughed, "Yuugi…Toon's defy logic even by the Duel Realm standards! What other sort of creature can survive something 10x their weight dropping on them? Only a Toon…that and I've seen a Toon stand up to a Dragon's Flame and walk away singed…that's it. Where most monsters wouldn't walk away at all…"

"That's the beauty of Toon's there is no logic to them!" Pegasus said cheerfully with a clasp of hands.

Merti blinked, "Hey Cherry-" he was cut off by a rush of wind and Cherry was hugging Pegasus around the neck.

"GOT HIM!" she cried. Jace and Merti shared a groan and face-palm.

"In the words of my dear brother Kace…you are no longer gender confused Pegasus you are now-"

"A loli-con." Katsuya said flatly.

Pegasus mock-glared at the group before hugging Cherry back, the Toon giggled. Jace sighed and walked out into the open.

"Come along…the village isn't too far away." The vassal said waiting for the group to file out. Merti smiled at something and nodded to Lysander, the warrior chuckled.

"Did you warn them, Jace?" Lysander asked. The group paused.

"Warn…" Atemu said.

"…Us…" Bakura picked it up.

"…About…" Marik piped in.

"…What?" Kaiba finished.

Jace looked at the four blinking in slight disbelief. Mokuba's jaw dropped and Shizuka made sure she was hearing things right.

"Well, that was freaky." Malik said, Ryou and Yuugi nodded in agreement.

"Huh, think we'd do that one day?" Katsuya asked.

"Jou, we…" Yuugi started.

"…Already do…" Ryou said.

"…All that." Malik finished with a smirk.

Jace shook his head, "Keep finishing each other's sentences and you'll find an eye of some unknown creature in your dinner tonight."

Katsuya and Malik smiled like imps, while Ryou and Yuugi smiled sheepishly. Jace sighed as he walked on. The group walked until they saw the bridge leading towards the village.

"Oh hell no…" Ryuji said with an unsure glance downward to the mist below.

"Is that what he should have warned us about?" Mokuba asked, Lysander made a 'so-so' motion with his hand.

"Uh, Jace…what's beyond that mist?" Mai asked, jealous of Tara who flew over the other side and was now waving at the group with a smile; Cherry hovering next to her with a banner of 'Welcome to the Other Side!'. *

"Nice banner, Cherry…" Bakura muttered with a deadpanned expression.

"Spikes with a winding river flowing between them. No worries, the bridge is stable and quite strong." Jace said as he motioned for the group to go ahead. Going one behind the other the order was: Merti, Malik, Ryou, Yuugi, Katsuya, Mokuba, Kaiba, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Ryuji, Shizuka, Mai, Pegasus, Lysander and Jace. To keep an even pace, everyone was at least four feet from the other.

Jace felt a tremor and looked down, "Shit…everyone! HOLD ON!"

A Void Beast flew up rocking the bridge; its whip like tail lashed out and smacked Shizuka. Merti, Malik, Ryou, Yuugi, Katsuya and Mokuba were already on the safe side; Kaiba fell onto the other side with a glare to the Beast. Shizuka screamed as she felt the bridge fall out from beneath her. Jace hissed in an unknown language to all, Merti looked back.

"SHIZUKA!" Katsuya was held back by Merti. The Gravekeeper smiling as a rush of warm wind went past them.

"Guys, welcome to Fairy Territory…" Merti muttered. The others made their way over and gathered, Jace kept an eye on the Beast as it roosted on a peak on the other side of the gap. The vassal knew it would attack, but it was waiting for something. Jace felt warmth and looked to see a Guardian Angel land, Shizuka was placed safetly on the ground. Katsuya rushing to her side and nodded in thanks to the monster, it was male with long light purple hair and golden eyes.

"Uriel, it's been awhile…I see your hair grew back." Jace said with a half-smirk. Dressed similar to a Guardian Angel Joan with the difference being a male and in looser clothes, Uriel was an impressive sight as he folded back transparent gilded wings. Merti coughed.

"Everyone meet, Uriel. You can call him Uri or my personal favorite-GAK!" Merti was cut off by Lysander bringing him into a head lock. Jace quickly aided the young monster, which earned him a confused look from the others.

"Triple Moon high in the sky, pure hearts beware for they can bear." Jace muttered. The monsters all went wide eyed as Merti raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Merti asked voicing the question on everyone's mind, Jace face-palmed.

"The village is a two hour trek, you can wait until then. Oh and say Uri's hair is pink and he'll not hesitate to show you why he's called the Scythe Wielding Angel." Jace said over his shoulder as he took the lead. The group exchanged looks before quickly following.

The Beast made to move, but froze at the dark aura that appeared behind it. A claw descended ending the Beast upon its roost, beady green eyes followed the group and the figure faded to shadows.

The group came upon a small village; a young Mystical Elf looked up. Her orange hair was highlighted by her pale blue skin.

Jace looked back to the group, "The card picture matches female elves of village leaders line…any others and their only common trait is the pale blue skin."

Some of the group nodded, Ryou felt a small pull and walked out ahead. Jace smiled and beckoned for the group to follow. They followed Ryou to a shallow, but large pool. Sitting with their back to them lazily causing ripples in the water was an elf with long dark red hair.

"Aisline, we need your help. Sorry for not talking to the elder first." Jace said.

A light airy laugh was heard and 'Aisline' rose, turning the group lightly gasped at the bright lavender eyes that gazed at them.

"Well…you…you're expecting!" Jace exclaimed seeing the slight baby bump that Aisline was sporting.

Merti chuckled, "The second child…the firstborn is with the Father."

"How do you know all that?" Yuugi asked.

"I usually ran here when my Dad was on my case…Aisline's like a Mom to me…" Merti explained as he walked over and Aisline smiled warmly at him. The elf placed a gentle kiss to the Gravekeeper's forehead then patted his shoulder. The group smiled at the display feeling more at ease with the situation than before. Aisline looked at Ryou and held out their hand. Bakura tapped Jace's shoulder.

"Is that a girl?" the thief asked.

Jace smirked, "Aisline…you have anything to say to the group?"

Aisline smiled, "Welcome everyone."

The group froze as that voice was most definitely _**male**_!

"What…" Ryuji trailed off as he looked up to Lysander.

"ITS A GUY!" The Yami's exclaimed in shock.

Jace chuckled.

"Triple Moon high in the sky, pure hearts beware for they can bear." Lysander said with a sigh.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked.

"Its an old wives tale that says in the Duel Realm if one has a pure heart then so long as the Triple Moon, which only occurs for about two weeks every 5 months here, is in the sky then no matter the gender…a child will result if the pure heart loves the other." Tara explained with a nod to Aisline, "He's male, but truly loves his partner…so; they have kids to prove it."

"Syne?" Jace asked with crossed arms.

"Yes, Jace…I'm still with him. Your master plan of uniting the Fiends and Spellcasters once again bears fruit." Aisline said with a roll of his eyes.

Merti paused, "Jace…is that why…"

"Yes, Merti…Bael's little excursion with you when Malik and Marik had their fun, which I'm going to smack the idiot for jeopardizing you like that…I mean honestly! What if a Void Beast broke my barrier! I digress…his excursion may have gotten you knocked up." Jace said sighing as Aisline blinked.

"Bael did what?" the elf asked.

"Bael visited Merti…about three to four nights ago when the Triple Moon first rose." Jace said. Merti glanced up at Aisline who by now was sitting with a thoughtful expression.

"The Moon's magic is strongest on the final night…and if one Moon is in its new moon stage then that's another night of power…or if they're all in the new moon stage…" the elf slowly said.

"What about the first?" Malik asked.

"The first night is the moon's gathering their power." Aisline said with a chuckle, "My first child was concived on the first night several years ago, this one was concived 5 months ago on a night when all three were in their new moon stage."

Jace sighed, "All right…that's enough chit-chat. Aisline, Katsuya was wounded by a Void Beast…can you heal it?"

Aisline beckoned to Katsuya, the blond walked over a showed him the wound. The elf made a pained expression before sadly shaking his head.

"The wound is past Elf healing…you need a Blue Eyes to heal it now…" Aisline said with a apologetic look. Katsuya smiled tiredly and walked back over to the others, Jace grumbled before shooting Kaiba a look.

"Seto, catch him." The vassal said. Kaiba looked confused before quickly catching Katsuya who fell into a dead faint; the brunette looked at Jace in shock. Jace sighed as Kaiba looked at the wound.

"What does this mean?" Kaiba asked.

"It means that Katsuya has four more days before that wound kills him…" Jace said not liking the upset looks that the lights and the two children got. That night found the group in a large room to share. Ryou sighed and stood.

"I'm going to the pool to bathe and relax okay guys?" the brit asked. Yuugi nodded as did the others. Ryou walked out and looked up to see the triple moon.

"I wonder what you mean for us…" Ryou muttered, shivering as the wind blew across his flesh as he stripped. Once fully undressed he entered the water sighing at its warmth.

Jace looked at Bakura, "Go." the vassal muttered. Bakura smirked at the others and followed Ryou. Watching the hikari strip he felt his libido spark to life and he quietly stripped as well. He entered the water and came from behind with a warm embrace.

"Why don't I help you to relax?" Bakura suggested grinning as Ryou blushed in understanding.

* * *

(Start of Lemon)

Ryou felt Bakura as the Yami ran long fingers down his sides to slide into to water. The Light leaned back against his Yami's broad chest starting to pant as he felt Bakura's body against his own. The Yami chuckled darkly as he pressed warm lips against quickly heated flesh, Ryou whimpered as Bakura's thumbs massaged circles into his pelvis just on either side of his groin.

"What's wrong Tenshi?" Bakura muttered. Ryou couldn't answer as one of Bakura's hands had started to fondle his sac. Letting out a small moan the Light then found himself leaning on the rock in front of him as Bakura chuckled darkly from somewhere behind him.

"Kura…what—Ah!" Ryou let out a surprised gasp as the darkness traced his entrance with a finger.

/All right, Tenshi…/

~Yes. Kura...I want to see you.~

Bakura turned Ryou to face him and wrapped his arms around him so that he could grope the smaller's rear. Ryou giggled and wrapped his arms around the taller's shoulders while hoisting himself up to wrap pale legs around the other's waist.

"Now, what are you doing Tenshi?" Bakura asked, chuckling as he felt his hardened member lightly rub Ryou's entrance and the tip came to rest against the Light's tailbone. Ryou bite his lower lip to stop the moan from escaping.

"Kura…I want you just as much as you want me." Ryou said, nuzzling the darkness' neck. Bakura kissed his cheek and moved to sit on the rock. Both males shuddered in slight pleasure at the friction that caused. Bakura lifted Ryou's chin to bring the Light into a deep kiss, which Ryou gladly responded to. Bakura found a slow, tortuous grinding rhythm grinning as Ryou arched with a small moan.

"K-Kura…"

"Tenshi…"

After a few more minutes Bakura found himself growing a tad bit agitated as the sounds Ryou made drove his libido up. Growling the darkness brought the light into a heated kiss, mentally smirking as the light melted in his arms. Turning so that Ryou was on the rock Bakura spread his legs and with a nip to the now panting Hikari's inner thigh engulfed the tip of his manhood. Ryou moaned as Bakura took more of the smaller into his mouth, the Hikari tried to catch his breath but found it hard as Bakura pleasured him. With a shuddering cry he came into his Yami's mouth.

~Kura…why?~

/Just wanted to see what you tasted like./

Ryou couldn't help the chuckle, feeling lax the Hikari registered two fingers probing his entrance. Relaxing further Ryou let the pleasure build, his member hardening once more as Bakura prepped him. The Yami felt his patience running out as Ryou again drove his libido up, with the third finger in and that little bundle found. Bakura wasted no time in making sure that the water made his own rod slick. Pressing in he waited to adjust then pushed in fully. Ryou arched up allowing Bakura deeper access, furthering the pleasure for both. After a few minutes Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.

"Kura…take me…"

That was all Bakura needed to hear, the pace was gentle but fast as Bakura hit that one bundle driving the paler uke to the brink. Ryou felt his Yami grow before feeling his seed empty into him, Bakura felt Ryou come without prompt.

(End of Lemon)

* * *

The two pulled apart after waiting for the euphoria to quell. They then lazily washed themselves up. After a ten minute soak they walked to their robes and turned to see Jace walk in. The vassal paused glanced to the pool then turned around. Bakura smirked as Ryou couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the blank look the vassal had when he looked at the pool. **

Jace walked around a corner and jumped back with a small cry as a Summoned Skull was in his path, "Syne! What the hell?"

Beady bright green eyes blinked slowly before the fiend walked away, Jace blinked but followed. Aisline looked up from his pool as the two came into view.

"Jace…won't you join us for old times sake?" the elf asked.

Jace smiled, remembering the Elf custom of bathing with family when they visited for Aisline to offer meant that the elf thought of him as family. Lysander, Merti and Tara were already in, the Harpy was happily teasing Merti. Syne nuzzled Aisline before muttering something to the elf.

"All right, tell him that I'll teach him how to levitate small objects during his next visit." Aisline said with a smile. Syne chuckled and walked into shadow, Jace joined the others smiling as they started telling stories to each other.

**TBC**

**Lunny: DONE! Side notes:**

***Pfft, I lol'd so hard at this… "Other Side" makes it sound like the afterlife…PFFT**

****Another lol moment…something scared Jace!**

**Solarius: Read and Review please!**

**Lunny: Ok! You guys are most likely pissed...well, FanFic was having trouble with letting me update (*there was an ERROR*), so...I will have two updates in a row...next week...**

**Cold: She got sidetracked by watching a Anime while waiting for it to get fixed...so, Chapter 13 hasn't been typed yet.**

**Lunny: Right, so NEXT WEEK expect 13 AND 14...within like a day or two of each other.  
**


	15. Chapter 13 Into the Wasteland and Rock

**Lunny: Ok! So, Two Updates…goanna wait a day before uploading the next chapter! Here's Puppyshipping!**

**Solarius: One story you're going to have to try out like a Narrator type of thing…you know that uh…**

**Cold: Announcer before and after those adventure animes? **

**Solarius: Yeah…**

**Lunny: We'll see…On with the story!**

**Chapter 13**

**Into the Wasteland and Rock**

Jace and the others were ready by mid-morning; Aisline stood with them much to Jace's worry.

"Aisline…your expecting…I really think-" Jace started only to cut himself off when the elf twitched.

"Finish that sentence with any wording to the effect that I should stay behind and I'll show you why Spellcasters are not to be pissed off." The elf said with a pointed look. Jace nodded mutely, side glaring at the others as they snickered at him. The group started off, Ryou and Malik snickering at how Aisline seemed to Mother the other monsters. Katsuya seemed dazed as he walked arm linked with Shizuka's, the blind girl felt a gentle hand guide her away as Seto stepped up to grasp Katsuya's shoulder. The blond jumped and looked at him in slight surprise.

"What?" he asked. Seto nodded as Ryuji took Shizuka's arm, Lysander looked to Aisline noting the elf was scanning the skies as the group crossed into the Wasteland territory that surrounded the Dark Realm.

"I don't think that in your current condition you should be guiding your sister." Seto said, not pausing when he felt Katsuya link arms with him and leaned on his shoulder. Seto felt a small jump in his chest, but decided he'd sort it out later. Jace stopped and turned to the group.

"We'll rest here. It'll take us two days to reach the Dragon Territory there." Jace said pointing to a cluster of rocks and from the sound of things, lava. Lysander paled slightly and glanced to the other monsters who all exchanged looks. Jace sat down and raised an eyebrow at the monsters as the others all settled. Aisline smiled at the questioning look, Merti jumped and coughed, the other monsters paled.

"Yes, Jace?" Uriel asked with a small smile.

"What's going on?" Jace asked, suspicion growing when Merti wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing…" Aisline answered, a little too quickly for Jace's tastes.

"Bullshit." The vassal said flatly, Yuugi and Atemu glanced back and forth between the small gathering of monsters and the vassal. Seto sat with Katsuya leaning on him, Mokuba and Shizuka were on either side of Mai, Pegasus and Ryuji were helping Ryou and Malik with bringing out supplies, while Bakura and Marik took a bet on whether or not Jace would kill someone. After ten minutes and everybody was settled Jace crossed his legs and smiled at Aisline.

The elf sighed, "Mayhem-"

Jace held up a hand, "That's all I need to know…let me guess. He's being the Supreme Commander and is "telling" everyone that the summonses are going to appear to the group in a certain order." Jace said receiving nods from the monsters; the vassal lowered his head into his hand with a sigh.

"Well, it's done us good so far…" Yuugi said brightly. Jace chuckled at the light and nodded.

"It has…hasn't it? Well, Katsuya has three days left…we'll get to the Dragon's in two…let's hope that there's a Blue Eyes willing to help." The vassal said, signaling for the group to rest and eat. As they did Mokuba looked at the rocks feeling a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

The next day and the group were closer to the Dragon Territory, a lot quicker than Jace expected.

"Well, remind me to smack Mayhem…he's using his magic to rush us." The vassal said with a narrowed gaze to the Dark Realm. Aisline blinked as Merti and the other monsters chuckled.

Lysander muttered to the group, "Don't worry…Jace won't smack Mayhem…Mayhem will most likely smack Jace for taking so long…"

Jace looked back at him, "I heard that."

"What…? Mayhem is older than you. You said so yourself back when Kace trained me." The warrior said with a shrug.

At the shocked expressions of the humans Jace sighed, "Is that so hard to believe that a DUEL MONSTER is older than me…Cripes Mayhem is freaking powerful!"

Merti nodded, "Rumors say that Mayhem is indirectly related to the King of the Dark Realm himself."

Seto raised an eyebrow as the three Yami's seemed to become interested as the Hikari's smiled excitedly. Ahead he heard Jace huff and watched as he kicked a rock in what seemed to be slight frustration.

Seto paused, "You know…no one ever really explained all this to me."

Jace froze then sighed, "I said I would…so…here it goes-"

Yuugi held up a hand, "Hang on Jace…Kaiba…remember the Shadow Realm?"

Jace turned slowly to stare at Yuugi, but smiled and nodded for him to carry on.

The elder Kaiba deadpanned, "Yes."

"Well, it turns out that its only 1/3 of a Realm called the Void Realm." Yuugi said.

"Joy." Seto rolled his eyes knowing that something utterly ridiculous was about to be said.

"Yeah, that's not all of it…turns out that Atemu, Marik and Bakura-" Yuugi blinked as Atemu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"In some weird screwed up way." Atemu chipped in with a sarcastic tone.

"Are the sons of the Kings of these three territories." Yuugi finished.

"So what, is this whole thing is a kingdom fight or something?" Kaiba asked looking to Jace deciding for once to not brush it off.

The vassal shook his head, "I wish…it's a lot more ridiculous. You see back in the Human Realm a Rouge Yami called Fallen is gathering the wielders of the Items in order to control the King of Shadows and bring back his Hikari…who he killed in the first place!"

"So…Katsuya's hurt, we're here and the entire world's in jeopardy because one Yami is feeling regret over killing his Hikari?" Seto asked flatly and with a lot of venom.

"Pretty much." Jace nodded with a smile.

"Can we kick his ass when we get back to the Human Realm?" Marik asked.

"That's the plan!" Jace said, Seto smirked.

"Like that plan." The brunette said, "So…who's the "son" of who?"

"Well, Atemu is the son of the Chaos King…making you Seto as his reincarnated cousin also a Chaos Yami. Marik is the son of the Shadow King, the portion of the Void Realm that crosses with the Human Realm…and Bakura is the son of the King of the Dark Realm."

"…Which crosses over with the Duel Realm!" Ryou stated with a snap of his fingers. Jace smiled back at the group.

"Bingo. The Shadow Realm has another name for Humans; Hell. Just as the Dark Realm…" Jace trailed off with a smile.

"Is the Card Graveyard!" Mokuba cried, pumping a fist at Jace's smile and nod.

Yuugi blinked, "Jace…what would that make Ryou, Malik and me?"

The vassal's smirk went unseen to the group, "I stated the opposites earlier…Order to Chaos, Reflection to Shadow, Dark to Light. The sons of the King's are Yami's to only their equals, Aisline…"

"The Hikari's to the Sons are usually the next in line for the opposite thrones…" the elf said grinning as realization dawned on the three Hikari's and their respected Yami's.

"Meaning…we're…" Ryou looked to the other two in slight shock.

"Kind of like Prince's ourselves?" Malik asked with an impish smirk.

Jace nodded, "Yes…yes, you are."

The group continued on the monsters exchanging stories with their human counterparts and vise versa. Jace really felt like kicking Mayhem as the group entered the Dragon Territory just as the day ended!

"Wow…he's really in a rush isn't he?" Jace remarked dryly. The other monsters sweatdropped at the vassal as the humans glanced at one another. Jace and the group stopped at a cave as night fell.

"It seems a bit more…" Mokuba trailed off as a low growl was heard beyond the reach of the fire's light, Jace stepped up next to the child and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. Mokuba leaned into the vassal's side, finding comfort in the elder.

"Void Beasts are using the Dark Realm to enter the Duel Realm…" Merti said shivering at another growl; he was glad that Jace's barrier was gaining strength as they got closer to a portion of the Void Realm.

"Small wonder Mayhem ushered us here with his magic, most likely he was protecting us by getting us out of the Wasteland." Atemu said, indirectly pointing out the fact that the Wasteland held no protection whatsoever if the group got cornered by Void Beasts. Jace nodded and rubbed Mokuba's shoulder before turning back to the fire to seek some warmth.

"Its really chilly…" Ryou said smiling when Bakura drew the pale Hikari closer to him, Marik had Malik sitting in front of him with the Yami's arms around him, Yuugi was sitting in Atemu's lap as the duo sat against the back wall, and Seto was leaning against a side wall with a slumbering Katsuya resting against his chest. It was odd, but everyone was getting used to the icy CEO showing a small amount of affection towards Katsuya, even if the jackass was a blockhead about it.

"The chill is the backlash of the Void Realm itself, you see I've only been there once…the Void Realm is devoid of warmth. Only if you were in the one of the Kingdoms would you feel temperature at all…" Jace said mentally sighing in relief when Mokuba walked back to the fire and sat down. Jace looked back to see a flicker of a Void Beasts tail before narrowing his eyes and mentally smirking at the sudden silence. Merti paused as did everyone else.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

Ryuji looked at Jace, "It got **way** too quiet out there…"

Jace looked back to the group, "The Dragon's are acting now. We should get some sleep, a smart Dragon does know better than to go near my barrier."

"Ever met a dumb one?" Bakura asked. Jace's smile told him: yes.

* * *

The group rested and the next morning walked out to come face to face with…

"A Baby Dragon!" Marik exclaimed. Jace crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Now see…I know those eyes…" the vassal muttered.

Aisline chuckled, "Its Bach…"

Jace paused then paled slightly and took a step back. At the questioning looks from the others he thought for a moment.

"Well, back when my brothers and I ran into him…he was an older Dragon with one hell of a temper…" Jace trailed off as Mokuba walked forward.

Bach trilled before crawling to the child's feet and twining himself around them. Jace looked downright worried and glanced at Merti who just shrugged. The vassal nodded and muttered something to himself; Atemu caught three words: "…damn that spellcaster!" The Yami chuckled at the vassal's clear distress.

"So, Bach-" Jace was cut off by a weak infant-like hiss, "Yup…you're still pissed about that…"

"About what…?" Mokuba looked at the elder.

Jace rubbed the back of his head, "Well…you see our mission was to stop Bach here from getting married…we completed our mission…by setting Bach here up to look like he was cheating…"

The group was silent before Jace felt a 'whack', 'smack' and 'bam' from Yuugi's hit, Ryou's smack and Malik stomping on his foot. Jace didn't know what to clutch or if he should risk doubling over in case the Hikari's tried for Round 2. The vassal settled for shrinking away from the trio and giving a weak glare as the others roared in laughter.

"All right, enough of torturing Jace…Jou doesn't look too good and we need to find a Blue Eye's that'll heal him." Mai said.

Bach trilled and darted ahead of them down the path, rearing up to look back at them he chirped. The group exchanged glances.

"I say we follow the Dragon." Pegasus suggested, receiving nods the frilly man smiled and clapped joyfully. Jace shook his head as he followed; looking back he glared at the Void Beasts that creped out.

"**By Shadow's grace and Reflection's faith, be gone before I eat you to further my own gain."**

The Void Beasts were gone and the vassal turned with clear eyes as Shizuka called back for him, smiling he trotted up next to the group.

"All right, Bach-" Jace was again cut off by the infant hiss; with narrowed eyes the vassal went on, "Get over that already and where are you taking us?"

Mokuba petted the Baby Dragon, whose eyes were actually a bright green and whose scales were a dark gold. Calming the Dragon motioned to the ledge above them; Jace got a bad feeling and looked behind the group to see the Red Eyes Black Dragon rise.

"Well…shit…I think I pissed you off as well…didn't I Asteros?" Jace said turning his back to the rock wall, the others slowly turned. Katsuya who was looking more awake than he had for the past few days, blinked up at the Dragon. Asteros paused then leaned his large scaly head to focus one eye on the blonds left arm, letting out a reptilian whine he looked up to the ledge and Jace ducked as the Blue Eyes White Dragon landed next to Asteros.

"Cyto! …oh shit…I'm so dead…" Jace muttered.

"Now what?" Bakura asked.

"Well…meet Bach's Godson's…they know I was involved and they dislike me too…but, they're big enough to eat me at the moment so…I'm hiding!" Jace said, from behind Shizuka.

"From behind Jou's little sister?" Ryuji asked. At Jace's nod the group heard a regal snort followed by a baritone regal voice to match.

"You always were a wuss…" Cyto said lowering his head to glare at Jace.

The group stared at the Blue Eyes that apparently just spoke.

"Oh shut the hell up, Cyto!" Merti exclaimed with a shake of his head. Cyto let out a low growl before pausing to examine the younger spellcaster, the Dragon stepped over to Merti and looked him over.

"…Bael…" was the flat conculsion. Asteros went wide eyed and a slightly higher regal tone was heard.

"WHAT! That playboy Zombie!" the Red Eyes said with a look of utter shock. It was kind of funny to see it on a stoic faced Dragon so it earned a few chuckles.

"Yes, Aster…at the start of the Triple Moon…he visited Merti." Aisline said winking to the group that all was going to be well. Mokuba smiled down at Bach. Malik snapped his fingers causing a few jumps of surprise.

"Asteros is Jou's summon and Cyto is Kaiba's!" the Egyptian Hikari said with a smile. The two dragons nodded comfirming his conculsion.

"Well, Kaiba can't refer to Jou in any canine sense anymore..." Malik went on.

"Why not?" Yuugi asked.

"Because...THAT is so not a 'mutt'!" Malik cried with a dramatic point to Asteros.

The group started laughing.

"Anyways…Cyto, can you heal Katsuya's arm?" Seto asked bringing the light hearted conversation to the more pressing matter at hand. The Blue Eyes looked to the CEO, the two blinked and Cyto looked to Asteros who was absently laying his head near Katsuya. The Blue Eyes nodded.

"I can…but, it must be done in the Dragon Springs." The Blue Eyes said with a nod to a path, "And you alone must bring him up."

Seto nodded and turned to Katsuya, ignoring the knowing looks and smirks from the others. Katsuya smiled and allowed himself to be led away; the two males followed Cyto and Asteros. As they followed the two Katsuya blinked in realization of something.

"So…how long have you two been…?" the blond trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Mated. A little over 700 years now." Asteros said with a light airy tone. Seto blinked.

"Wow."

"We owe it to Jace and his brothers; the whole dislike of them because of Uncle Bach is more for their benefit than ours really." Asteros went on.

"Why?" Katsuya asked.

"Well, it helps to distract them from the Void Realms call…it really drives them insane sometimes…" Asteros explained. Seto understood something about the triplet's right then: it was hard not having their lights around.

"Well, here we are…now to make it easier for Cy. Katsuya you need to be shirtless and in the water there so that he can charge it with his lighting." Asteros said, not noticing the look Cyto gave him.

Katsuya gulped, "What?"

Seto sighed at the look of slight fear feeling that odd jump again the taller male shook his head, "Would it matter if I was in there with him?"

"No." Cyto said covering Asteros muzzle with one claw, "Actually it would help me concentrate on not overdoing it as you are my summoner; my lighting will automatically adapt to the water to suit the situation at hand."

Stripping his shirt the CEO waited till he heard Katsuya get in the water and then he followed him as well. The cloth that they had worn was now fit for water sports and Seto found it rather comfortable. When Cyto lowered the tip of his claw and Katsuya clung to him, Seto knew what to do. Linking their fingers he lowered Katsuya's left arm beneath the water and locking eyes briefly, as Katsuya looked away, it hit him.

(Start of Lemon)

Seto knew now what that jump earlier was, all those dreams and emotions that welled up were all signs towards one conclusion: He wanted Katsuya Jounochi *. Smirking the brunette waited till the arm under the slightly charged water was healed and then shifting their positions he locked eyes with the honey eyed blond. Katsuya heard his heart go a mile a minute and realized that Seto Kaiba was giving him bedroom eyes!

"_No freaking way…"_

When Seto leaned next to his ear Katsuya felt his heart leap, the CEO said nothing instead sucked at the flesh just under the blonds ear. Katsuya whined and interlocked his left hand with Seto's right. Seto pulled back to look down and smile at the panting blond beneath him.

"Well, since most of our clothes are off…why don't we finish that little task, hm?" the icy eyed male asked as he reached in the water to teasingly trace Katsuya's hip. Katsuya nodded as he moved to remove his pants, Seto pulled off his own somehow managing to never let go of Katsuya's hand. Once both pants and boxers were off Katsuya found that he was all of a sudden embarrassed. Seto chuckled earning himself a pout and glare from the other.

"Quit your laughing…we're in the same situation." Katsuya muttered.

"Oh really? Katsuya…" Seto reached between the blonds legs and fondled the other's rapidly hardening member, Katsuya gasped, "I'm not the one being topped…"

Katsuya shuddered at the promise he heard in Seto's voice, arching back he moaned as Seto kissed down his neck and left a mark on his collarbone. Seto released his hand in favor of lifting Katsuya higher to gain access to his rear. Using the warm water as a means of lubrication the elder male easily slipped a finger in. Katsuya panted as he was prepped once three fingers had entered him the blond arched with a pleasure filled cry when Seto's fingers brushed that little bundle.

"Se-Seto! More…" Katsuya whined.

"All right, Katsuya…" Seto growled out as he lifted Katsuya up and in one fluid motion entered his lover. Both males paused briefly as they got used to the intense emotions and the current sensations.

"Seto…Move." Katsuya said wrapping his arms and legs around his lover. With a smirk and grunt Seto began their dance. After a few minutes of Seto finding the right angle and making Katsuya see stars, the blond came without aid shivering as he felt Seto loose himself inside him.

(End of Lemon)

The two panting lovers pulled apart and Seto let Katsuya lean against him as they recovered. Katsuya went wide eyed and looked quickly to where the Dragon's had been sitting.

"Oh mother of god…how much do you think they saw?" Katsuya asked slightly panicked.

"Something tells me they saw enough to know to get the hell out of here and besides everyone by now knows of what basically happened here." Seto pointed out bluntly. Katsuya paled.

"Why say that?" the blond asked.

"Because, sorry Katsuya but you were louder than you thought…I'm just glad that I put up a barrier around the group before I came to check on you guys. Cyto and Asteros darted so fast past me that I knew what was going on!" Jace's sudden voice scared the duo shitless as they both looked dumbfounded at the vassal.

"WHAT THE HELL JACE?" They both cried.

**TBC**

**Lunny: DONE! Sorry if its short! But, that's all I had in me for Puppyshipping… (^^;) Side notes:**

***I am so sure I misspelled his last name…**

**Solarius: Your starting to get lazy in the before and after blurbs here…**

**Lunny: Sorry! But, estimated time till Chapter 14...1-2 days...hopefully.  
**


	16. Chapter 14 Into the Night and Magic

**Lunny: OH THANK GOD THIS IS THE LAST ONE!**

**Solarius: Yup, you're almost tapped out of the motive to type this but…**

**Lunny: IT'S PUZZLESHIPPING! OMG this is like the top canon Yaoi Pair in YGO! **

**Cold: *looks over anime series* It really is…dang!**

**Solarius: Well, let's hope that you do well on this one…**

**Lunny: STFU damn lion…**

**Chapter 14**

**Into the Night and Magic**

After Jace got a thorough lecture and a few more hits from the Hikari's the group decided to move on after a few hours. The vassal looked up and paused at the gathering darkened clouds.

"We need to get inside a cave…a storm is on its way." Tara said soothing her ruffled feathers. The group looked up and Yuugi blinked as he swore he saw something pass through one of the clouds.

"No. Tara…the beasts will hide from the rain. We move on." Jace's voice held a cold undertone which reminded the monsters of some of his more, violent moments around them.

"Uh. Jace…we're going there…in rain?" Merti asked.

Jace nodded, "The rain won't hurt us any. Well, Tara has feathers so it may bother her."

"You think?" Mai asked sarcastically. Tara smirked at Jace's twitch.

"Anyways. Once we get there we should run into the last four and then after a short rest head back home." Yuugi said mentally counting, he blinked.

"Wait…Yuugi's summon is here?" Malik asked.

"That's the way it looks. Look even if a monster has the Dark Attribute that doesn't mean their heart can't be pure." Cherry said.

"For example?" Katsuya asked.

"Kuriboh! Little guy has one of the purest hearts of any Dark Monsters I know!" Cherry beamed.

"Yuugi, I'm praying that your summon isn't that…" Bakura said seriously.

"So am I." Yuugi whimpered.

The group traveled on, only slightly bothered by the rain that suddenly poured down on them. Asteros and Cyto both had taken smaller forms and, along with Bach, were enjoying the chance to hide in the clothing of their human counterparts. Tara walked next to the others as her feathers were now messed up and she hated flying in rain, Cherry was enjoying being held by Pegasus, Merti drew his jacket closer more to seemingly hide in Malik's shadow than to protect himself from the cold. Uriel's transparent wings actually offered a small area of protection from the rain that Shizuka was currently in, Aisline was wearing Jace's hooded cloak that the elf found rather warm and Lysander sighed knowing that he'd have to clean his armor once they got to a resting point. Jace walked ahead, unbothered by the rain and keeping his eyes peeled for any Void Beasts. Yuugi and the others felt a warm overcome them as Jace glanced back to check on them. The vassal had cast a spell to clad them all in hooded cloaks to protect them from the cold.

Soon the group entered the Dark Realm. The rain wasn't letting up and Jace still wasn't cloaked.

"Jace, where's your cloak?" Yuugi asked.

"On Aisline…Don't worry about me Yuugi. I can't get sick and a little rain never bothers me." Jace said with a smile. Yuugi looked worried still, but let it slide. They walked on, Malik pausing when he felt a small gust of wind to his right. Looking to where Merti was, the Hikari gasped. Jace spun to look then slowly, at the sounds of a small struggle, glared at a nearby rock where a hooded figure sat with Merti in his lap. A wickedly twisted dagger found itself embedded in the rock next to the figures leg, the struggle stopped.

"That was the _**only**_ warning you will get Bael…release Merti before I let the other loose." Jace said twirling the other dagger to back up his statement.

Bael released Merti, who promptly ran to hide behind a now pissed Malik. Aisline looked to the group.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a known playboy of the Dark Realm…Bael…" the elf smiled as Bael flinched at Uriel's and Lysander's twin glares.

"What? You all are acting like I did something unforgivable…" Bael trailed off at Jace's death glare.

"You paid Merti a visit on the first night of the Triple Moon…little over a week ago today…" Aisline said.

"Yeah…and…?" Bael said with a shrug.

"You could of broken my barrier and put everyone at risk…" Jace growled out.

Bael laughed, Malik felt Merti shudder behind him the hikari knew that type of shudder, "Now Jace…I was already there! You all rested at the same place I was resting at."

"Bael…cut the bullshit, he knows." Lysander said.

"Oh, well…in that case…I was there to make sure you had the first group. Just as Syne made sure you had the second and Cyto was to make sure you had the third." Bael explained.

"And…Merti…?" Jace asked seriously debating on where to strike next.

"Always a pleasure." Bael said, his tone suggesting more. The zombie was gone as a dagger, transparent feathers, sword and lighting ball struck the rock he was on. Jace looked back at Uriel, Lysander and Cyto in slight puzzlement.

"What? Merti's like a little brother to me." Lysander said. Uriel and Cyto nodding in agreement.

Marik walked out and cleared his throat, "Hey, Bael! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! Merti may have your kid growing inside of him."

The group heard a loud 'thud', Jace walked over to a rock and looked behind it.

"He fainted." The vassal said with a smirk, he dragged the vampire out and easily lifted him onto his back, "Let's go…Syne's waiting for us."

"I know where." Aisline said leading the group. The others followed most snickering at Bael's reaction. Jace looked at Merti.

"Now, you can tease him for this…" the vassal said, causing the younger monster to laugh along with the others.

The group continued their trek, the rain slowing to a stop half way through. Marik pulled back Bael's hood, revealing a Vampire Lord with dark teal hair and pale purple skin.

"His eyes are solid yellow with a black slit." Merti mumbled, earning a few kind smiles and knowing smirks. Aisline smiled up at the castle that they approached, a young man walked out to greet them. His robes were in the style of a Dark Magician, minus the hat and shoulder armor, but they were a pale blue almost white. His pale ivory skin tone and long dark blue hair made him look more human than the group expected. His boots were a darker blue than his robes and were lined by white, gentle bright violet eyes joined him in smiling. Jace paused.

"Yoru!" the vassal exclaimed, the young monster lightly chuckled.

"It's been a while…uh…" Yoru replied trailing off as Merti made a frantic motion with his hands.

"Jace." Lysander cut in with a knowing smile to the Gravekeeper. Yoru looked puzzled but smiled all the same.

"Jace, how are your brothers?" Yoru asked walking alongside him as the group continued to proceed to the doors. Aisline smiled, almost motherly, at the Dark Magician. Yuugi walked up to Jace's other side.

"They're fine…Yoru meet Yuugi." Jace said with a nod to the young human. Yoru locked eyes with Yuugi and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuugi." Yoru said.

"And you, Yoru!" Yuugi replied brightly. Yoru waved his hand and the doors opened. A boy no older than 7 dashed out, narrow bright green eyes, pale blue skin and dark red hair presented themselves first to the group. Atemu noticed that small bone white horns curved downward were on top of his head and parts of his body, as the boy had a loose tank and shorts on, looked as if the bone itself was starting to become exposed.

"Papa!" the child cried revealing small pointed fangs. Aisline laughed heartily as he embraced his firstborn, the child gently touched the elf's growing belly with dull clawed hands with utter joy in his eyes.

"Kindred…where is your Father?" Aisline asked.

"Daddy!" Kindred called over his shoulder. The figure that walked out was absently looking over a book. His bone white skin highlighted by his beady bright green eyes, royal purple hair and navy wings folded along his back didn't betray him for what he was. The exposed bone on his shoulders, spine, center of his chest, clawed hands, large downward curving horns and around his hips did hint at him not being even remotely human looking.

Jace blinked, "Wow, you modified the spell Mace taught you to hide your Fiend traits."

"Summoned Skull." Tara muttered to the group.

The male looked up, paused and then smirked revealing fangs. Bakura's own knowing smirk mirrored the male's, but minus fangs. Yoru giggled.

"Don't worry, Uncle Syne won't hurt anyone. Uncle Aisline would smack him for it." Yoru said smiling. The group was put at slight ease, then further ease when Kindred ran over and was picked up by his Father, while Aisline walked up next to him and Syne wrapped an arm gently around him in a warm family hug *. Syne looked to the group.

"Welcome. Mayhem will be here later on. Why don't you show them to their rooms, Yoru?" the deep baritone voice held a slight rasp to it.

Yoru nodded, "All right. Um. What about Uncle Bael?"

"You can drop him Jace." Syne said.

Jace smirked, "With pleasure."

The vassal took a few steps turned then promptly tossed the Vampire Lord onto the ground. A loud "AIEE!" was heard as Bael woke with a start.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Why'd you drop me?" Bael whined glaring up at the vassal.

"Because the only monsters I give piggy-backs too are ones I know won't take it for granted, are cute and adorable, smaller than me and hurt, someone I knew since they were really little or born, AND won't play a prank on me." Jace said counting off on his fingers.

Yuugi looked at Yoru, "So…what's your history with Jace?"

"Well, Mace helped my mother give birth to me…Kace killed my father when he killed mother and Jace pretty much found the family I have now." Yoru said a faraway look in his eyes when he mentioned family. Jace looked back at the group who looked stunned.

"His mother was a Dream Sprite, her husband was a Pitch-Black Warwolf." He explained.

"Then how is he a Spellcaster?" Mokuba asked.

"I said "her husband"…his father was a Dark Magician. With Duel Monsters…sons take after Father's and daughters take after Mother's if two types unite. Same type and its up in the air on what they turn out like. In Kindred's case…two Father's…so, he's a blend and we'll most likely never see him in card form…" Jace explained, giving Bael a light kick so that the Zombie would rise. Bael stood and looked at Merti, who didn't look up from the ground.

Lysander distracted the group as he explained, "And his current family…Mayhem volunteered to raise Yoru, heck he even named him. Bael, Syne, Aisline, Cyto, Bach and Cherry as the older group is Aunt and Uncle, while the others: Tara, Merti, Uriel, Asteros and I treat him like a brother."

"Yup and I've come to terms with the fact they're not my blood family. Also that two sets of my Uncle's are Mates. Uncle Bael and Merti may become a couple if Uncle Bael and Merti just confess to the other." Yoru said walking away with most of the group. Merti went wide eyed as Bael froze.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IN PURE CONFIDECNE BRAT!" the spellcaster and zombie both yelled after them. Bael blinked then exchanged looks with Merti.

"Well, why don't you two go to Bael's room and talk?" Syne suggested as the group left the room to follow Yoru.

"And it better be just talking, Bael." A deep cold voice said from the shadows.

Bael flinched, "It will Mayhem. Merti?"

Merti looked to Bael's outstretched hand, with a small blush the younger monster took it and the two walked down another hallway. Aisline looked to the shadows where the voice came from.

"I'm still saying that you're the Godfather of all my children." the elf said, supported by his mate's nod. The two restrained laughter at the soft groan of irritation from Mayhem and the sound of his boots walking away from them.

Yoru guided the group to a split, where the monsters said their farewells until dinner. Bach nuzzled Mokuba's cheek and Uriel smiled at Shizuka.

"We'll know your rooms once you enter them." Uriel muttered to her.

Shizuka smiled and linked arms with Mokuba as the young male took up guiding her. Katsuya looked at Seto.

"You think those two will…?" Katsuya looked almost hopeful.

"Maybe. We'll know in a few years when he's in high school." Seto said with a smirk.

The group entered a odd semi-circular room with hallways. Marik huffed.

"There's nothing down there." The Egyptian said crossing his arms.

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah…then why is there a hallway?"

Marik paused. Yoru walked down a hall and stopped by a door with a double pair of wings engraved on it, opposite to it was a door with a storybook.

"The girls will both sleep in here. This room across from them will be Pegasus' as there are an odd number of boys…" Yoru restrained his smile at the wide eyed expressions on the group's faces. Mai helped Shizuka into the room so they could see what was there.

Pegasus blinked, "Excuse me, but I AM a gentleman. The ladies will be safe under my watch." With that the Duel Monsters Creator entered his room.

Yoru pushed the guys out of the hallway before any complaints or snide remarks could be made. Leading them to another hall the monster smiled at the group. The two doors in this hall were one with two rings interlocked and the other had a Chibi Dragon holding a oversized Dice.

"As you all can tell…Ryou and Bakura in this room, while Ryuji and Mokuba are in this one." Yoru said smiling. The two pairs went into their rooms to check them out. Yoru took them to the next hall where another pair of doors were; on one were two dragons intertwined while the other had what looked to be a wing attached to a orb.

"So, Seto and I are in this one…" Katsuya trailed off with a questioning look.

Yoru chuckled, "Marik and Malik in this one."

Seto blinked and then turned a level glare at the duo, "If I hear ANYTHING that requires my puppy to question it…your both in for it."

The Egyptians paused, "When did he become 'puppy'?"

Seto glared as he pushed Katsuya into their room, the two hellions snickered as they entered theirs. Yuugi heard Marik say: "…so going to tell Bakura…"

Yoru lead the ex-King and his Hikari to the last hallway. Yuugi blinked as he saw Jace leaning next to the entrance.

"I knew I would be here…Mayhem remembered." Jace said fondly.

Atemu blinked, "What?"

"When I helped out Syne and Aisline…I had this same room that they're giving me now. I remember that the others were locked…now I know why." The vassal said opening a door with a Ibis on it. The other door had a pyramid with the Eye of Ra on it. Yoru smiled at the pair.

"In a couple hours you'll be called down for dinner…Mayhem will introduce himself then." Yoru said.

The two entered. Atemu sighing at Yuugi's excitement.

The group all gathered once dinner had been called. The light's were in loose wool clothing of white, while the dark's were in loose wool clothing of black. Jace was in a simple version of his earlier outfit, walking alongside the group he smiled at their excitement in meeting the mysterious: Mayhem.

"Well, obviously this guy is Atemu's summon!" Malik said, others nodding in agreement.

"Just gotta wonder _**what**_ he is…" Ryou questioned.

The group arrived at the dinning hall and gawked at the feast before them. Yoru ran up with a bright smile.

"The other's are already here and big surprise for you all…" Yoru looked back at the other monsters.

Tara was sitting next to a long haired male who looked very familiar to the group; bright green eyes looked up and he smirked.

"Lysander?" Ryuji asked as he sat in the empty chair next to him, Mai sitting on Tara's other side. Lysander nodded and chuckled at the others as they sat next to their monsters.

The dragons were all in a human form for the feast so a pale skinned male with icy blue hair and crystal blue eyes sat on one side of Seto, while a darkly tanned male with bright red eyes and midnight black hair sat on the other side of Katsuya. Seto and Katsuya were sitting between the two and beside each other. Yoru placed Atemu by the chair at the head of the table, sat Yuugi next to Atemu then took the seat next to Yuugi. Bach was in a human form to show his age; looking a tad older than Seto the bright green eyed male had peach toned skin and dark gold hair.

The seating arrangement went like so: At one end was Syne and at the other was a empty chair for Mayhem. To Mayhem's Right sat Atemu, Yuugi, Yoru, Shizuka, Uriel, Bael, Marik, Pegasus, Cherry, Merti, Malik, Ryou and Aisline. To Syne's Right sat Bakura, Kindred, Jace, Mokuba, Bach, Ryuji, Lysander, Tara, Mai, Asteros, Katsuya, Seto and Cyto.

"Hey…why is Pegasus and Cherry between me and my Ahku?" Marik asked with a small glare to the head of the table that was present.

"Because Cherry wants to sit next to her favorite little brother that's why!" Cherry said hugging Merti, Bael and Marik directed twin glares at her.

Syne looked behind Mayhem's chair to the spellcaster himself, "Why don't you enter Mayhem…?"

"All right."

The group paused and all watched as a Magician of Black Chaos, minus the hat and complicated leather jacket, stepped into view. The markings under his eyes and chin were void black, while his skin was a medium blue his hair was actually pretty amber and his eyes were a deep gray. The tight shirt he wore was a dark amber blue mix as were his pants, while his belts were a slightly lighter shade of amber. Mayhem took his seat and smiled to the group, Yuugi glanced to Yoru who was in awe of the Magician before them.

_~Atemu…Yoru likes Mayhem…~_

_/Really? /_

_~I can tell…~_

"Welcome everyone, after a good night's rest you all will be taken back to the human realm." Mayhem said.

Jace nodded, "By now each of you should have noticed a item on your person that wasn't there before…"

Ryuji blinked then after feeling his earring realized that it was a sword and not a dice, Mai felt wing earrings in both her ears. Shizuka now had bangle bracelets of white and gold, Pegasus had the same in red and yellow. Mokuba had a pendant with a dragon wing, while Seto and Katsuya had matching pendants of a double dragon wings. Malik and Marik had matching arm bands. Ryou and Bakura had matching bracelets around their left wrists, while Atemu and Yuugi had matching fingerless gloves.

"Those items will help you all summon your monsters…from this day onward." The vassal said muttering the last part with a secretive smirk.

The dinner went well and soon everyone went to their rooms. Jace bid the ex-King and the duelist 'good night'. The two entered with sleep as the last thing on their minds.

(Start of Lemon)

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's middle. The two smiled at the fact that they were now alone and in their own room. Atemu smirked, kissed Yuugi's temple then had the smaller male lifted in his arms in one fluid movement. Yuugi squeaked in surprise, but giggled as the ex-King placed him lovingly on the plush bed. The two kissed both mentally agreeing that this kiss was the start of something amazing. Atemu licked Yuugi's bottom lip silently asking for permission; Yuugi shivered.

_/Scared Aibou? /_

_~No…just…excited about everything. ~_

_/As am I. /_

Yuugi granted him access and found himself swept away with everything that was Atemu; the ex-King felt the same. Pushing Yuugi gently down, Atemu soon had the smaller's body covered by his own. Atemu broke the kiss, more for air, and smirked at the breathless whimper that Yuugi let out. Kissing the smaller's cheek he made his way down to Yuugi's neck, picking a spot where one would have to look to find the mark; he sucked and left his mark.

"A-Atemu…" Yuugi's small moan made Atemu grow hard.

Balancing on his elbows the ex-King smiled at the lightly flushed duelist beneath him. Yuugi was in slight awe at the emotions he saw in those dark eyes, the small duelist reached up and cupped Atemu's face. No words were exchanged as their eyes said it all. Atemu felt that it was time to get a bit more, heated. Grinding into his Hikari, he was pleased to feel Yuugi hard and both males started to pant. The two grinded taking their time to build the pleasure between them; as Atemu felt himself reach the edge he pulled away to started to undress Yuugi. Yuugi helped him and soon the two were completely bare to the other.

"You're beautiful, Aibou." Atemu said nuzzling Yuugi's mid-drift.

"You too, Pharaoh." Yuugi said with a small pant, his hands lightly folded above his head.

Atemu kissed Yuugi's stomach then traveled up to lick one nipple. Yuugi's small cry as Atemu played with the other encouraged the ex-King to suck on the pert bud. Yuugi whimpered as Atemu felt that both nipples were tended to; with a deep kiss that left Yuugi somewhat breathless, Atemu then traveled back down. Sucking and leaving a mark on Yuugi's hip, which earned a rather nice moan and arch, Atemu turned his attention to Yuugi's hardened member.

"Ph-Pharaoh…" Yuugi moaned as Atemu took the tip into his mouth, hearing his former title being used as a pet name made Atemu bold. The ex-King felt the space next to him knowing that, there! A small jar of oil, just perfect for preparing his Aibou. Coating three fingers the Yami outlined Yuugi's entrance then pulling away from the Hikari before he could climax Atemu easily slipped one finger in. Yuugi felt that he needed something else from his Yami, so the small duelist reached out through their link biting his bottom lip at the images flashing through Atemu's mind.

_~A-Atemu…~_

_/Yes, Aibou. /_

_~Can you prep me in a different way? ~_

_/How so? /_

_~Let me show you. ~_

Atemu was pleasantly surprised at the dominance he heard in Yuugi's voice and that Yuugi showed as the smaller pulled him up to rest against the pillows. Atemu's eyes glittered as the Hikari laid him on his back and placing either knee at Atemu's sides; presenting his rear in a very provocative view. The Hikari further pleased his Yami by then slowly stroking Atemu's manhood. Atemu got the hint and teasingly used one finger as Yuugi stroked.

"Aibou…you can do more if you like." Atemu said a tad breathless as he felt the pleasure build.

Yuugi got bold and took Atemu's tip in his mouth. The Yami couldn't help the moan that escaped, but he did reward Yuugi by inserting the second finger. Yuugi moaned, causing vibrations to travel through Atemu. The Yami licked his lips; inserting the third finger he scored a direct hit, by hitting Yuugi's prostate. Yuugi pulled away and cried out.

"Ph-Pharaoh!" Atemu watched as a small amount of semen seeped from the smaller's manhood.

Smirking the ex-King righted their positions, Yuugi blinked dazedly as Atemu coated his erection with oil.

"Now Aibou, lower yourself."

Yuugi did as he was told and slowly but surely had his Pharaoh fully sheathed within him. Atemu and Yuugi gathered their breath and then started their dance. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck as he felt himself reach his climax. Atemu felt it as well.

"Aibou…"

"Ph-Pharaoh…"

The two found completion at the same time, Yuugi leaned against Atemu. The Yami looked at the nightstand where a basin of warm water and a couple of towels waited for them. The two cleaned up then, still nude, snuggled under the covers.

(End of Lemon)

Before falling asleep a slow knock was heard followed by Jace's voice.

"These rooms in the same hallways are NOT soundproof…kindly keep it down as some people are trying to sleep!"**

The two looked at one another, shared a chuckle then fell into an easy sleep.

**TBC**

**Lunny: DONE! Now, next chapter is where the fight begins…yeah…it is! Side notes:**

***FAMILY MOMENT!**

****Had too...he's been at the end of all the others!  
**

**Marik: WHY THE HELL DID THE PHARAOH AND THE SHRIMP GET THAT TYPE OF LEMON?**

**Lunny: What? You slipped into Egyptian Marik…I didn't understand you…**

**Cold: He wants to know why he got an outdoors lemon and Atemu got an indoors one…**

**Lunny: There was a pattern, dude…Malik X Marik= outside in an oasis…Ryou X Bakura= inside in a old world bathing pool…Katsuya X Seto= outside in a natural hot spring…Yuugi X Atemu= inside in a private room…See!**

**Marik: Bitch…**

**Lunny: I UNDERSTOOD THAT!**

**Cold: Oh…and back when the monsters first showed…who wasn't there?**

**Lunny: Yoru…he was working on the return home spell that He, Aisline and Merti would have to perform. **

**Cold: I was wondering why those three were Spellcasters…**

**Lunny: CHALLENGE! From reading the past chapters, who is the summon to who (ex: Yoru is Yuugi's summon)…?**


	17. Chapter 15 Just in TIME

**Lunny: Ah, procrastination…where would we be without you?**

**Solarius: Done with this story and working on your next one…**

**Lunny: (*glare*) Shut it! Anyways…soon I will have a poll out asking my readers what fic I should work on next…btw…I'm going to do a MAJOR update to my profile so…be on the look out!**

**Solarius: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Lunny: MEEP! **

**Chapter 15**

**Just in TIME**

After a good rest the group gathered the next morning at a magic platform. Yoru smiled at Merti and Aisline.

"With the permission of your mates, I'd like your help; Merti and Aisline." The young spellcaster said. Merti smirked to Bael, who merely huffed. While Aisline smiled up at an amused Syne. The two mentioned spellcasters walked forward. Yuugi looked up to Mayhem, the eldest of the monsters watching the youngest with guarded eyes. Atemu looked up and mentally chuckled at how alike he and Mayhem really were; the two both had taken up a guardian role with the one they soon realized they were in love with and now they both watched over that loved one. The Pharaoh didn't notice that when he and Yuugi looked to Jace when the vassal coughed, Mayhem looked down at Atemu as if he heard the thought.

"While those three are preparing to send us back home, any questions?" the vassal asked as he looked at the group.

"Yeah, how long were we gone?" Malik asked.

"Well, we were here in the Duel Realm for the duration of the Triple Moon…so, two weeks…and that translates to…One week in the Human Realm." Jace said.

"So, we left your brothers for one week…?" Seto said.

"Yes." Jace replied with a nod.

"And you expect them to be alive?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Was the flat answer they got.

"We're ready…now, will everyone please get in the circle." Aisline requested.

Yuugi paused, "Wait…what do we do to summon you guys?" the small duelist asked.

"You'll know when it comes time to summon us, Yuugi, till that time we'll remain here waiting." Yoru said.

With all that needed to be said done, the three spellcasters casted their spell and the group was surrounded by light.

* * *

*Human Realm*

Kace cursed as he had to release the Void Realm's hold on him. Gulping as he felt Vampire move closer to him the swordsman thought quickly. Tossing a rock he distracted the other Yami and made a mad dash for another area.

"_The Void Realm is paying favor to the ones who'll cause mayhem…crap; Mace and I are __**so**__ not on that list today."_

The swordsman slid under a stone platform and waited with baited breath.

* * *

Mace was luckier that his younger brother as he was already hiding when Minotaur got his boost of power.

"_So, __**NOW**__ the Void Realm decides to back hand us…damn it all to hell, Ibis where are you? Cobra's in trouble and I'm still safe…shit."_

* * *

Jace looked around as they came out of the Duel Realm.

"Mace brought up four gardens…and one training ground…oh shit…everyone meet Fallen." Jace said, moving to stand between the approaching Yami and the group. Yuugi felt Atemu link their hands, Malik felt Marik hover next to his shoulder and Bakura interlaced his fingers with Ryou's.

Fallen's hair flared around him with power, his clothes were pitch black and his scars were blackened. Jace mentally smirked when he saw the scars; he knew that even now Fallen was pained by those wounds. Fallen reached out the shadows reaching up to sluggishly gather to his hand; Jace reacted by shooting a small but effective shadow orb of his own. It slammed into Fallen's collar ripping one scar along his neck wide open.

"RUN!" Jace's cry wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. The group followed the Yami into one garden. Sliding to a halt Malik looked to Jace.

"What the hell did you do?" the Egyptian Hikari asked wide eyed.

"I opened an old wound. Due to Fallen slaying his own Hikari, Yami's of a certain power level weren't allowed near their own Hikari's…I've spent the last 3,000 years or so away from my Hikari…that bastard owes me! My brothers and I tried killing him about 200 years after he killed his Hikari…we failed as he used the Void Realm to escape. I figured that Fallen would be here to greet us…where the hells are my brothers?" Jace explained quickly with his question added on.

"So, before we left?" Mokuba wondered out loud.

Jace smiled a wan smile, "For the first time in over 3,000 years…I saw Locri…"

The group was quiet before a cough was heard and they all looked to see Kace, upside down and smiling. Jace straightened and crossed his arms.

"Hey, baby brother…" Kace said.

"Kace…how's it hanging?" Jace asked with a smile earning a few a snickers from the group.

"Oh, joyously…Devil caught me and said he'd be back here with Vampire…mind helping me down?" Kace asked.

Jace blinked, "Kind of…what happened while we were gone?"

"Stalemate…Mace and I hid while they tried to seek…" Kace replied.

"Tried? No, no, no…they caught you. They succeeded." Jace said.

"Well, yeah…but that's because the Void Realm decided to abandon Mace and I." Kace retorted.

Jace paused then looked at his shadow, "Me, too…"

"What does that mean?" Ryou asked.

"It means that if those bastards attack, you all will need to summon your new friends. Be advised you're not used to summoning so be sure that you can take the time to chant the incantation before unleashing them." Jace said. Kace looked at his younger brother.

"By the way…"

"We know them."

"Would I drop to the ground in the fetal position to avoid a death blow?"

"That is highly likely."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime."

Malik blinked as he saw Devil and Vampire walk around the corner, with Void Beasts.

"Guys…they brought friends…" the Egyptian said pointing. Kace and Jace exchanged looks before mentally cursing. Pegasus smiled before stepping to the side and out of view, Ryuji did the same. Jace looked at the group, noticing the two and then nodded to Mai followed their example.

"Split up…groups…NOW!" the vassal said. Yuugi, Katsuya, Malik, Ryou and Shizuka, who was grabbed by Katsuya, took off for a garden that Jace pointed to. While, Atemu, Seto, Marik, Bakura and Mokuba, who followed his brother, took off for another garden. Jace brought out his daggers and cut down his brother, he then tossed Kace his sword which had been discarded in a nearby bush, before taking off after the Hikari's. Kace stayed behind as he felt Mace take off after the Yami's. Devil gave a signal and the Void Beast charged. Vampire and he hung back to watch as they felt the magic push against them.

**"Childish Shadow, being of dreams.**

**Toon of Shadows and Toil.**

**You're Master Calls for need of your might.**

**Show yourself: Cherrylorem!"** Pegasus murmured the spell circle appearing before him.

**"Steadfast Reflection, being of time.**

**Warrior of Strength and Light.**

**You're Lord Calls for your need of your sword.**

**Show yourself: Lysander!"** Ryuji muttered feeling the spell act.

**"Sultry Dark, being of fable.**

**Winged Beast of Darkness and Flight.**

**You're Master Calls for need of you wings.**

**Show yourself: Tara!"** Mai cried smiling as the spell veered to life.

Cherry appeared before Pegasus, the frilly Creator feeling her Shadows lash out at the charging Void Beast. Lysander appeared next, kneeling before Ryuji, with a smirk up to his 'Lord' the warrior turned and took out a few Beasts. Tara appeared with a screech and some Beasts were vanquished on the spot. The three monsters fought hard, depleting the invading force by a large margin. Some Beasts got past them and pursued the two other groups. Devil smirked as he saw Fallen, himself; go after the group of Yami's. Vampire watched as Werewolf went after the Hikari's.

"Master wants the Yami's for himself…we get the Hikari's!" Devil said with a nod to their Master. Vampire smirked and the two were gone, Kace cursed but stayed behind to aid the trio.

Jace felt the four Yami's zero in on the group, "Shit! Katsuya, they're coming!"

Katsuya and the others spun to face the vassal, Jace slid to a defensive crouch with both daggers presented. Katsuya placed Shizuka behind a fountain.

"Stay here…" Katsuya went back to the others.

Shizuka clasped her hands as she muttered,

**"Guiding Order, being of myth.**

**Fairy of Order and Heaven.**

**You're Mistress Calls for need of your Scythe.**

**Show yourself: Uriel!"**

The Fairy was there gilded transparent wings folded along his back.

Malik chuckled, "I like Shizuka's idea!"

Katsuya and the others nodded in agreement with half-hearted smiles. Jace blinked as he realized that the four Yami's were being halted by something, looking back he saw Katsuya.

**"Informative Order, being of myth.**

**Dragon of Strength and Order.**

**You're Master Calls for need of you fire.**

**Show yourself: Asteros!"** Katsuya called smiling up at the great dragon as it appeared behind him.

Malik pumped a fist into the air, "My turn!

**Just Reflection, being of lore.**

**Spellcaster of Sand and Reflection.**

**You're Master Calls for need of your rod.**

**Show yourself: Merti!"**

Merti was beside Malik with a identical smirk of glee. Ryou nodded to Yuugi.

**"Gentle Light, being of fantasy.**

**Spellcaster of Nature and Light.**

**You're Master Calls for need of your chant.**

**Show yourself: Aisline!"** Ryou cried looking next to him as the elf appeared with a gentle smile. Yuugi prepared, but was distracted as the four Yami's busted into view.

"No more of that now!" Minotaur said as he leapt at the small duelist. Yuugi gasped and Minotaur saw the tail as it swiped him from the air into the opposite wall. Malik and Merti leaped back as Devil came for a swipe, Werewolf landed lightly as Aisline sent a slab of rock his way and Vampire was engaged by Jace. The vassal easily keeping the boosted Yami on his toes. Yuugi leaped up and out of the fray to the top of a nearby tall wall.

* * *

In the other gardens Kace and Mace both looked back as the Hikari came into view. Atemu looked at his Hikari.

"Aibou…"

* * *

Yuugi glared down at the four Yami's, he cleared his mind and chanted,

**"Knowing Order, being of legend.**

**Spellcaster of Peace and Order.**

**You're Partner Calls for need of your staff.**

**Show Yourself: Yoru!"**

The Dark Magician appeared hovering behind the small Hikari. Twirling his staff Yoru gathered magic to the jewel and slammed it down into the garden. Uriel and Asteros flew out with their respected Summoners, Aisline and Merti were levitating next to theirs as the magic warped and twisted the garden below. Jace stood on the wall near Yuugi, watching as the Void Beasts were vanquished, he looked up to the opposite wall where Vampire, Devil, Werewolf and Minotaur had landed.

* * *

Fallen hovered before the five males, "Summon."

Marik looked at the others, "Did he just…?"

"Fallen can't harm a human…none of them can…if you all Summon, he'll be able to legitimately kill you and force the Kings to do his bidding." Mace said walking out of the shadows next to them with a smirk he went on, "Go ahead and Summon…he can't beat them…"

Mokuba looked up at the Yami; Fallen's eyes betrayed nothing as he gazed vacantly at the child. Gulping Mokuba recalled the incantation.

**"Elder Chaos, being of myth.**

**Dragon of Wrath and Chaos.**

**You're Master Calls for need of your fangs.**

**Show yourself: Bach!"** Mokuba said, smiling as the small dragon appeared before him. Fallen blinked, Atemu rejistered that he was slightly paler.

Seto smirked, "I'll be next.

**Composed Chaos, being of myth.**

**Dragon of Storm and Chaos.**

**You're Master Calls for need of your lighting.**

**Show yourself: Cyto!"**

The Blue Eyes appeared behind Seto; curling its tail around the male he made an imposing sight as the Void Beasts proved by backing up. Marik laughed.

"My turn!

**Cunning Shadow, being of lore.**

**Zombie of Shadow and Blood.**

**You're Master Calls for need of your claws.**

**Show yourself: Bael!"** The Egyptian's wicked grin was supported by the Vampire as he appeared behind him.

Bakura shook his head chuckling at the eagerness of the two he raised a hand to shoulder height palm up as the chant came to mind,

**"Heretic Dark, being of fantasy.**

**Fiend of Anarchy and Darkness.**

**You're Master Calls for need of your strike.**

**Show yourself: Syne!"**

The Fiend was back to back with the snow haired male, as he turned Fallen landed and stepped back. Atemu smiled and took a breath, the ex-King let out a cry of surprise and pain as Fallen struck with his shadows.

* * *

The others looked over when they heard the cry; Jace stopped Yuugi from rushing to his Yami's side.

"Pharaoh." Yuugi muttered.

* * *

"Bad form, Fallen!" Mace chided as Atemu was slammed into the higher wall. Marik, Bakura and Seto rushed up to him; Mace following them. Atemu rose to his feet unharmed, much to Fallen's hidden shock. Raising his hand the Yami called for Mayhem.

**"Timeless Chaos, being of legend.**

**Spellcaster of Power and Chaos.**

**You're Master Calls for need of your staff.**

**Show yourself: Mayhem!"** Atemu called.

The Magician of Black Chaos appeared above the Yami's glancing to the others who all smirked in response. He raised his staff as magic gathered; twirling it as he lowered it he released the magic and destroyed the Void Beasts, as well as all plant life in the garden.

Mace paused then looked to Fallen, "Nice knowing you."

* * *

Jace looked back to the four Yami's before them.

"Yoru, best that you take on Vampire. Aisline, Werewolf will actually take it easy on you as he can smell you're with child. Asteros, take on Minotaur as your strength is the only one greater than his. Merti, Devil is yours. Uriel, I trust you to act as support and make sure that no Void Beast interfere." Jace said.

Yuugi looked at him, "What about us?"

Jace smiled, "You'll be fighting with them. Yoru... Aisline… Merti… Asteros… Uriel… Good luck."

"With them?" Malik exclaimed.

"How?" Shizuka asked.

"They can't sustain themselves…you all are to bond with them to allow them free stay at least for this event…" Jace said rolling his shoulders, "MACE! KACE! THE TIME LIMIT!"

* * *

Kace looked to the tired out Spellcaster, "Pegasus, Ryuji, Mai…hug your summons now!"

* * *

Jace looked to the Hikari's, "Hold onto your summons."

* * *

Mace looked to the Yami's, "Suck it up and embrace your summons or else I'll tie you guys to them."

Once the Summons were in contact with the Summoners the triplets said as one,

"**Crossing Realms is feat that these beings have preformed. **

**Sparing their life-force is a trifle matter for one such as I.**

**Void Realm of None, Bright Realm of All…**

**These beings require your blessings to sustain themselves.**

**Let them fight side by side and as one to stop the Balance from tilting.**

**By the grace of the Vassals of the Higher Powers!"**

Fallen and the other four Yami's watched as the humans merged with the monsters.

**TBC**

**Lunny: DONE! Well, what you guys think!**

**Solarius: Cliffhanger…nice…the next two chapters will be Song-fic-ish…**

**Lunny: What…background music!**


	18. Chapter 16 The Mergers Pay Off

**Lunny: OK! So, the fight's gearing up people! Oh and typo in the last one…Atemu was also suppose to say "Partner" not "Master"….**

**Solarius: Finally…**

**Lunny: Would you like to type a story out sometime?**

**Solarius: No thank you…**

**Lunny: Thought so…Read and Review my lovelies! Oh and the song used is "It's All Over" by Three Days Grace…**

**Chapter 16**

**The Merges pay off…**

Jace stepped back as the magic took hold of the Hikari's near him, smirking in victory at the Void Beasts obvious fear he was confident that the group would trounce these goons. Kace sat on a nearby rock formation, chuckling at the fear he saw. While, Mace walked to one end of the wall and sat down with his legs crossed and back against his rod that he stuck in the stone.

"Should we call you all by the summons names or by the humans…?" Jace muttered. At a mock-glare from Atemu/Mayhem Mace chuckled.

"We'll settle on the humans…Right Kace!" Mace called down to his brother, Kace waved causally up at them with a bright smile to the trio before him.

Lysander/Ryuji wore less armor than the Warrior was used to, but found it was easier to move; his hair and eyes were now the same color as Ryuji's was. Tara/Mai was taller than most Harpies; she now had two sets of wings as a larger pair had sprouted from her back, the talons on her feet were downplayed, but her talons on her hands weren't. Cherry/Pegasus slightly shocked Kace as it was obvious now that Cherry had undergone changes; standing before the vassal was a childish looking Dark Magician with the same coloration as Cherry.

"I take it; Loli-con there changed Cherry's gender?" Kace mused. Tara and Lysander exchanged looks.

"Yeah…" the Harpy said, her voice sounding as if Mai spoke with her.

"We'll go with that…" Lysander replied with a small nod, his voice sounding as if Ryuji spoke in time with him. Kace blinked, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Jace looked to the five around him. Yoru/Yuugi was a tad more slender, with amethyst eyes and spikier hair; other than that not much changed. Aisline/Ryou was now white haired with toned down eyes. Merti/Malik now had sandy streaks with darker eyes. Asteros/Katsuya looked like Asteros did back at the dinner, but with bright amber eyes and blond tips. Uriel/Shizuka remained male, but with longer hair that was Shizuka's brown and his eyes were slightly gentler. Jace sat down and held up his hands in a gesture of 'look-at-them-and-tell-me-what-you-gunna-do'.

Yuugi looked at himself, "Wow."

Malik smirked, "Yup…we're so gonna kick their asses with these forms!"

Ryou smiled and ghosted a hand over his middle, feeling the small lives growing inside of Aisline; "Amazing…"

Katsuya pumped a fist in the air, "All right!"

Shizuka looked around and muttered, "Thank you, Uriel. I can see everyone again…"

Mace looked at the figures before him, eyes glittering with insane glee. Mayhem/Atemu held all the intimidating air of Mayhem with Atemu's crimson eyes glowing and no hat showing long hair with spiky bangs; not much else changed. Syne/Bakura looked much like Syne did when he covered his fiend traits to look human, but darkly tanned and with darker eyes. Bael/Marik was taller than Bael was with spiky dark teal hair and dark lavender eyes silted yellow, darker skin tone than Bael was. Cyto/Seto * looked much like Cyto did at the dinner with darker hair that held an undertone of brown and icier eyes. Bach/Mokuba looked older than the child was, with dark gold hair with black bangs and dark sea-green eyes, a draconic appearance made itself known through large dark colored wings and the dragon tail swaying behind him.

Mokuba looked at himself, "I'm taller!"

"But not legal yet, squirt!" Marik said smirking at the pout.

"Tease my brother and suffer." Seto growled out, Marik held up his hands in defense.

"Uh, oh…looks like we already need a referee over here." Bakura muttered.

"Now, we can fight him on even ground." Atemu said his eyes locked onto Fallen.

Fallen didn't attack, but the Master Yami did rise to lean back on a ruined stone chair. Flicking his eyes to his four and then to the triplets he smirked and lifted a hand. Shadows surged and shifted the battlefields, causing the triplets to growl as their seats were moved. The three were now overlooking one large arena. Mace restrained the urge to summon Void Fire as Kace was visibly shaken at the sight of the very arena that they lost a few good friends in was brought before them.

"DAMN YOU FALLEN!" Jace bellowed, Mace flicking his eyes briefly to his youngest brother. Yuugi felt the pain and looked up to them, eyes soft with worry. Mace saw the youth's reaction and sighed, patting his brother on the shoulder he stood causing Jace to sit with reluctance.

"The meaning behind us being here, Fallen…?" Mace asked looking down to the Yami.

Fallen chuckled as he brought up the orbs containing the two trapped Item Bearers, Mace narrowed his eyes as Malik flinched mentally being held back by Merti. Rolling their shoulders the Yami's were more than ready to kick Fallen's ass. Fallen further pissed the four off as with a flick of his wrist Ryuji, Mai, Pegasus, Mokuba and Shizuka were knocked to the side. Seto sucked in a quick breath, but let it out as Mokuba's wings caught him at the last second, the younger male also caught Shizuka as well; the gust from his wings (as Bach is a Wind Attribute Monster) stabilized Mai, Ryuji and Pegasus. Fallen merely twitched in annoyance, but made no further move to attack the sidelines; he looked back to the triplets.

"I rather enjoyed the memories made here…don't you, boys?" the cruel Yami asked, angering the two younger and just shy of pissing off the elder.

"Yeah, well once we're done with you…we'll enjoy the memory of kicking your ass all the way back to wherever it is you crawled from!" Bakura shouted, bringing twisted grins to the vassals. Fallen quirked an eyebrow, raising his hand again the four Yami's found themselves slammed back into the wall behind them. Jace cried out in shock as Mace blinked in surprise at the show of power. Kace looked quickly to the Hikari's, looking towards the four Yami's beneath Fallen the vassal knew then what Fallen was doing.

"He's recreating the time when we fought him…the time he killed four Yami's…then turned around and slew their Hikari's…those guys over there are in our shoes…" Kace muttered, Mace blinked then smirked, causing his brothers to rethink his sanity levels.

"Ready, brothers? I think a song is needed here." Mace said teleporting to a higher point just above the trapped Yami's. Jace stayed where he was, while Kace teleported to the ledge above the others on the sidelines.

As the four Yami's walked out, Yuugi nodded to the others feeling confident in their monsters and themselves. Werewolf looked to the others, sending them a thought of who they should take on. The hulking Yami remembered what Jace had said earlier as the vassal wasn't exactly quiet about whom the Hikari's should fight. Minotaur huffed, not pleased with having to take on Katsuya, but wanted to repay the dragon for the tail whack from before. Werewolf lurked closer to Ryou, Vampire strode towards Yuugi, Devil hovered near Malik and Minotaur brought himself to be taller than Katsuya. The four opposing Yami's jumped as a song started from the vassals, Fallen freezing in remembered fear. The group felt power surge through them, power that was not born from the Void or Bright.

"_**Your bottle's almost empty  
You know this can't go on  
Because of you  
My mind is always racing"**_Jace started, watching as Werewolf shook it off and with the others lunged forward. Ryou leapt back a hand ghosting over his middle, Werewolf betrayed himself with a momentary pause. Devil was blocked by Malik's rod and Vampire was halted by Yuugi's staff. Minotaur's fist met ground and Katsuya went wide eyed at the crater.

_**"The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins  
But it's all over for, it's all over"**_Kace sang next, cringing as Minotaur went on the offensive and Katsuya took to the air to avoid the crushing blows. Devil spun and again found the rod between him and his target; Malik smirked and landed a right hook to the Yami's face causing Devil to stagger back. Vampire leapt back as Yuugi's staff radiated magic, nodding to himself the Yami brushed off dust from his pants leg then flash-stepped beside the Hikari; he knocked the Magician to the ground flinching at the glare he felt from Atemu. Werewolf was doing nothing more than barely striking the elf and dodging the counter.

_**"For you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over"**_Mace's voice carried over the field. Vampire was pushed back by a quick spell from the slender Spellcaster. Minotaur rolled as a fire blast from the airborne Hikari almost got his shoulder. Devil was backing up as Malik delivered a series of small strikes. As they watched as Werewolf slide back from a minor spell from the elf.

_**"I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you  
My mind is always racing"**_ Jace sang smirking in slight victory. Vampire reeled back from a particularly strong spell that caused a small amount of blood to be coughed up; the Yami's eyes flashed red. Devil felt the blow to his gut and skidded back, coughing up blood; his eyes brightened as he looked up to the Hikari. Werewolf growled as a spell with intent to harm, grazed his shoulder causing a shallow wound to form. Minotaur leapt and slammed Katsuya into the ground, smirking as Katsuya cried out in pain. The others turned, but a sudden small phrase of "That's MY brother!"caused them to watch as a disc slammed into Minotaur knocking the Yami off and slicing his back at the same time. The group glanced to Shizuka who stood there glaring. Fallen was marginally surprised that his barrier was broken by a child, but brushed it off.

_**"And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving it  
And now your trip begins  
But it's all over for, it's all over"**_Kace sang, slight laughter heard in his voice at Shizuka's assist to her elder brother. The Four Yami's felt that the Hikari's were gaining the lead. So, they all attacked at the same time.

_**"For you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over"**_Mace sang watching as each Yami was struck down by one final attack from the Hikari's. Yuugi, Ryou and Malik let a spell loose, Katsuya fired off one last fireball.

_**"And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why"**_Jace sang as Werewolf felt the magic blast him into the wall. He didn't move as defeat registered with the absence of the Void Realm aiding him.

"_**It's all over"**_the other two sang. Jace saw Diamond, purified and whole, appear next to his Yami. Locri landed behind them and with a look to Jace the three were gone.

"_**And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why"**_Kace sang as Devil was knocked into the seats to Fallen's left; the Master Yami never glanced at the felled Yami.

"_**It's all over"**_the other two sang. Kace watched as Pearl, purified and sane, appeared next to his Yami. Ampheres appeared next to them and with a nod to Kace the three were gone.

_**"And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for  
(You, for you)"**_Mace and other two as back up sang. Vampire was slammed into the wall, watching as the Void Realm squirmed out of him he smiled with his defeat. Sapphire appeared before him and caught his Yami, while Solon appeared next to the two. With a smile to Mace the three were gone.

_**"And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for  
(You, for you)"**_ Jace and other two as back up sang. Minotaur felt the blast tear through him and fading into Darkness he wondered vaguely where his Lore was. Never knowing that when he next opened his eyes, she'd be smiling down at him…happy that Fallen's influence was erased from her Yami.  
_**  
"And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why"**_Mace sang locking eyes with Fallen as the four Yami's trapped beneath him were set free.

"_**It's all over"**_ the other two sang they too were looking to the now lone Yami.

The four Yami's landed and walked next to their victorious Hikari's. Seto stopped to help Katsuya up and check him over for any wounds.

"No wounds, Pup?" Seto asked quietly.

"None, Dragon…" Katsuya replied with a small smile.

Atemu embrace Yuugi, feeling more than his own emotions backing his action.

"You did well, Aibou." Atemu said into his Hikari's hair.

Yuugi giggled, "Thank you, my Pharaoh."

Marik chuckled as he held Malik from behind, Malik smirking back at him.

"That looked fun." Marik said.

"I know something even more fun than this…kicking Fallen's ass." Malik retorted.

Bakura pressed his forehead against Ryou's. The smaller male interlocked their fingers with a knowing smile.

"Aisline's going to have triplets. How did I do, I tried to avoid close encounters…" Ryou said.

"No wonder, Syne was so damn worried. You did great, Tenshi." Bakura said.

At a cough from above them the four pairs looked up to Mace who nodded to a now descended Fallen, the Master Yami seemed to be waiting for his fight. The four Yami's looked at one another, Atemu looked to Seto.

"This isn't your fight Kaiba…"

"Bullshit, that bastard is the cause behind an attack on me at my own company and a near fatal wound to my Hikari…if you think for one second I'm sitting out the fight to kick his ass…think again." Seto said; clear on his intent and meaning.

Atemu chuckled, "All right…it'd be as if I was fighting alongside my cousin again."

"In a way you will be." Seto said.

The four faced Fallen and after making sure that their Hikari's were up with the others they looked to the Yami. Fallen smirked, knowing that the next fight will be fun…for him.

**TBC**

**Lunny: It's short…really short…wow, I think this is like the SHORTEST Story Chapter I've ever typed out…dang… well, this chappie and the next one are pure fighting…and no I will not combine them as I planned the two to be single chapters and that's what they'll be…**

***Is it sad that I JUST noticed the name similarities there…?**

**Solarius: Review please…oh and VOTE IN THE POLL! Before she ends this story or she's going to take a month-long break!  
**


	19. Chapter 17 I've Had Enough

**Lunny: . . . I just looked at my Chapter Outline Thingy…and the next Chapter is the FINAL Chapter…wow…**

**Solarius: You did say that Renewed Time was shorter than Night School a while back…**

**Lunny: True…I don't own the song "Bitter Taste"…Three Days Grace does…**

**Chapter 17**

**I've had enough…**

Fallen looked the four Yami's over. He smirked before the group heard a low rumble as the arena started to crack and pieces rose, while others disappearing completely. The four exchanged looks of "What the hell" before looking back to Fallen. The triplets knew what was about to happen and could only sit back with past memories supporting the current event.

The elder Yami rose into the air and the group watched as two sets of wings erupted from his back. The larger pair was an inky black, while the smaller were an ivory white. Shadows curled and unfurled around the now imposing figure. Bakura blinked before looking at the other three.

"How the hells are we gunna defeat _that_?" the fiend said with a look to the spellcaster.

"He just turned into like…Birdzilla or something…" Marik muttered dryly. Atemu coughed as the laughter bubbled up.

"That or a pretty boy from hell…" Seto remarked; above them, Mace face-palmed.

Atemu smirked he chuckled as he looked to Bakura, "Bakura…how else do you think we'll defeat him?"

Bakura deadpanned, "Oh hell no…we are_ NOT_ doing a song and dance number!"

Atemu laughed heartily as Seto smirked, Marik clapped Bakura on the back.

"Bakura…you know you feel it…just give in and let's kick his ass…" the zombie said with a knowing smirk. Bakura groaned.

"Fine! But I am not starting the damn thing off!" he said with a pointed look to the ex-ruler, "OR Dancing…"

"Bakura…we're not going to dance…well maybe if that's the way one of these guys fights…" Marik said.

Bakura shuddered at the images that surfaced; Seto lightly smacked his upper arm when the fiend gave him a look that suggested Seto grew another head.

The triplets looked amused as they felt the four tap into that mysterious power without much thought. Jace looked to his brothers as he eased gracefully into a sitting position. Kace sat down drawing one knee up to rest his head on, while Mace stood with a smirk.

_**"Just let me say one thing  
I've had enough  
You're selfish and sorry  
You'll never learn  
How to love  
As your world disassembles  
Better keep your head up"**_ Atemu started feeling a surge of power he didn't think he had. Fallen levitated towards the four, glancing to the triplets perched above he smirked in triumph.

"He's getting ahead of himself." Kace muttered his brothers nodded in agreement.

"That'll cost him later." Yuugi muttered, the others around him agreeing mentally.

_**"Your name,  
Your face is  
All you have left now  
Betrayed disgraced  
You've been erased"**_ Seto sang next, noticing that Fallen kept his eyes on the singer. The others circled him till the four had him surrounded. Fallen glanced around remembering the past, he grew confident that his victory was assured. After all the triplets and six of their strongest friends couldn't stop him…what are these, children going to do to the likes of him? Atemu was behind him, Seto directly in front, Marik on his left and Bakura on his right.

"Brace yourselves boys…Fallen's used to an all angle attack." Jace called out in warning, Fallen smirked as he nodded.

"Get his back with one good attack and he's done for." Mace muttered more to himself, but mentally smirking at the fact that Atemu was the one behind Fallen.

"_Stupid Fallen, better notice whose where…"_Kace thought to himself as Fallen never even looked around himself.

_**"So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you"**_ Marik sang as Bakura went for the first strike. Fallen blocked and after a few more blows, which Fallen never really felt, the elder Yami knocked him back into the wall. Seto and Atemu exchanged worried looks as Marik hissed. Ryou clasped his hands together in worry; calming as Mokuba placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

/I'm all right Tenshi… /

~I know, Kura…~

_**"Just let me clear my head  
I think I've had too much  
You're so disappointing  
But you make good use of it"**_Bakura sang as he slid back shaking his head. Marik went for the next attack and after a few blocked hits got one hit in on Fallen's shoulder before getting kicked back. He slid back with a smirk to Seto, knowing that it would irk the dragon. Seto narrowed his eyes slightly as he heard Malik's sharp breath. Marik looked to his Ahku and with a wink somewhat reassured him.

**~Khwy…you idiots better win this…~** Malik said through their link.

"One word Ahku: Duh!" Marik replied with a shrug, earning a pout from Malik.

_**"As your world disassembles  
Better keep your head up"**_ Seto sang as he flashed stepped before the Yami and delivered an upper-cut knocking Fallen's head back. Seto felt the shadows slam into him and came to a stop doubled over. Katsuya breathed out in relief as his Dragon straightened.

"Kick his ass, Seto." Katsuya muttered smiling as Seto gave him a short nod.

"I know you'll win, big brother!" Mokuba cheered, earning the smiles of all around him and the smirk of the four fighting.

_**"Your name,  
Your face is  
All you have left now  
Betrayed disgraced  
You've been erased"**_ Atemu sang as Fallen looked towards Seto, thinking that the dragon would go for another attack. Raising his staff Atemu looked at the Yami's back, after gathering the magic he fired off a blast that slammed into Fallen's spine, sliding back with recoil.

"Holy-!" Mai jumped at the blast.

"Whoa." Ryuji said as he blinked.

"That might have done it…" Pegasus mused.

_**"So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you"**_ Marik sang as Fallen fell to his knees with a cry of pain, pure ivory feathers started to fall from his lower wings and littered the ground. Atemu lowered his staff, glancing up to his Hikari he smiled; Yuugi smiled in return with a small blush.

"Nice shot, Atemu!" Jace cried.

"How's that feel pretty boy?" Kace asked with a laugh from above the sidelines.

"Hope it hurts like hell…" Mace muttered darkly.

_**"Your name,  
Your face is  
All you have left now  
Disgraced, betrayed  
You've been erased"**_ Bakura sang as the four watched Fallen gear up the shadows for an attack. They each took to the air easily dodging the blows. Looking to one another they nodded and Atemu blasted the area by Fallen's feet. Fallen took to the skies in an attempt to evade, but wound up looking at all four surrounding him yet again.

"They got him!" Mokuba said in excitement.

"They're going to win for sure!" Shizuka exclaimed.

The four Hikari's smiled at one another in happiness.

_**"So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste ..."**_The triplets sang from above as the four each delivered their own final blow to the villain. Seto and Bakura doubled their lighting attack, causing Fallen to suspend in the air in silent pain before Marik's strike slammed into him; Atemu's magic blast was what did the trick.

"_**I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you"**_ all three sang as Fallen landed hard on the ground.

The Yami didn't move as the four gazed at him, feeling the Void Realm leave him entirely Fallen felt…mortal. Before the four could move away, Bakura, Marik and Atemu froze as a cold shiver ran down their spine. Atemu saw his shadow _before_ him; turning to look over his shoulder his crimson eyes met a matching pair. Atemu took a small jump forward and looked fully at the figure that had appeared behind him.

Narrow crimson eyes, so similar to his, were set in a more mature face; spiky black bangs framed the mature face as the rest of the figures black hair laid flat to his shoulders, a few bangs slicked back spiked along the sides and back of his hair. The figure looked to Fallen and Atemu noticed two others similar to the figure before him.

The one before Bakura was by far the sourest looking one of the group. Dark narrow red wine eyes were set in a face similar to Bakura's, but with a scar on either cheek. Dark gray hair spiked at odds and ends to the figures elbows. The figure also looked to Fallen, but spared the last figure a glance.

The last figure, standing before Marik was a tad bit more feminine than the other two. Layered long dark gold hair with amber highlights which flared to his waist highlighted the figures royal purple eyes with a red hue. The figure had struck a thoughtful pose as he gazed to Fallen, but otherwise his eyes were cold.

The triplets landed and once the three figures turned to them, they took a knee.

"King Ciaron of the Chaos Realm…" Kace said, kneeling before the one in front of Atemu.

"King Havlir of the Darkness Realm…" Mace said, kneeling before the feminine one.

"King Ortios of the Shadow Realm…" Jace said, kneeling before the scowling male.

Yuugi and the others descended to the ground, the Kings glanced to the Hikari's who looked unsure about approaching. Atemu held out his hand, to which Yuugi quickly took bringing himself to the elder's side. The other three beckoned to their Hikari's to which said Hikari's joined their Yami's.

+ What do you think they'll do? + Kace asked his brothers.

+ Worry not, Cobra…the Kings are in no hurry to forfeit their thrones. + Mace told him.

+ I know that! I'm talking about Fallen! + Kace mentally snapped at his brother.

+ Whatever they have planned…I hope it hurts. + Jace grumbled, earning nods of agreement from the other two.

The Kings attention was now upon their "sons" and the ones beside them. Atemu glanced to Seto, the dragon was standing between him and Bakura, worried about his cousin's reincarnation the ex-ruler gave him a short nod of dismissal. Seto nodded back and cautiously made his way to the others; the Kings let him pass without any incident. Havlir chuckled when he looked at Atemu; Ciaron raised an eyebrow at his youngest brother, while Ortios rolled his eyes.

"**Look brothers…one of my offspring has appeared before us." **Havlir said pointing to Atemu, Atemu blinked as he realized that Havlir was referring to Mayhem!

"**You have so many, little brother. How do you know that he is yours?"** Ciaron asked, a dry undertone showed his clear disinterest in the matter.

"**I produced three spellcasters which elder brother, Ortios was kind enough to raise them safely in his territory in the Duel Realm."** Havlir said with a giggle.

"**If. They fit my requirements." **Ortios said with a growl.

"**Didn't they?"** Havlir said with a knowing smirk.

"**Silence." **Ortios' tone was deadly as he hissed to the youngest.

Havlir giggled causing Ortios to turn sharply only to be halted by a heavy hand on his shoulder. Ciaron looked down at his brother then glanced to Havlir, the youngest was smirking with red eyes.

"**You're both just wound up from being asleep for too long. Fighting now just shows that the noble Kings are just children playing pretend. Don't we have a few issues to clear before we retire to our Realms and await the next Triple Moon to reunite with our Brighter Halves?" **the eldest said calmly. His calm seemed to wash over his brothers as both nodded.

The group looked up as a white-gold light appeared, the Egyptian Deities appeared before them in glorious light. The triplets exchanged looks before slowly shaking their heads.

"COBRA, IBIS, JAKAL…RETURN TO OUR SIDE." A booming voice said.

The triplets stood and Mace crossed his arms, Jace clasped his hands in front of him and Kace folded his hands behind his head.

"Go…" Mace started, glancing to Jace as the younger coughed.

"…To…" Jace said with a smile to Kace.

"…Hell." Kace said flatly.

There was a brief pause, in which most of the group was fighting the laughter at some of the shocked looks that the triplets got. Osiris shook his head to relieve some of his shock.

"WHAT?"

"We're not going back." Jace said with polite shrug.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Isis appeared, worry evident in her voice. The triplets said nothing, but Yuugi spoke up.

"Uhm…excuse me…I think I know why they won't come back." The small light said, Atemu tightened his grip when the Deities looked to him. At a pleasant nod from Isis Yuugi voiced his thought, "You banned them from their Light's…if you want them back, lift the ban…please?"

The three Kings exchanged looks before Ciaron crossed his arms and regarded the deities.

"**The Idiot Brigade did what now?" **Ortios asked with disbelief.

"**Wasn't that the **_**one**_** thing we told you lot NOT to do?"** Havlir exclaimed.

The Deities said nothing, but Ciaron shook his head; **"Fallen was consumed by the Void and devoured his Light…they feared that others of his level would do the same…you damnable fools! Fallen's Light wasn't strong enough to support his Void. Of course she was swallowed by it! Those three there are the only Void Beings whose Brighter Halves **_**are**_** strong enough due to their human connection!"**

Yuugi blinked in puzzlement, Atemu looked at the ruler. Havlir chuckled, **"Yami's and Hikari's who have never met in life are reunited in death. For those who knew each other in life, they're Void and Bright are naturally balanced out and they don't run the risk of swallowing the other if one gains more power. For Fallen, Angel was his Hikari in death…not life. Once he achieved control over his Void, she wasn't strong enough to stop it from driving him insane."**

"That's what it was…a simple case of a weak Hikari unable to help her Yami withstand his own insanity?" Malik asked. At the nod of the rulers the Egyptian deadpanned, "So EVERYTHING that happened after was the Void within him eating away his sanity…?"

At yet another nod the Hikari threw up his hands, "What the hell?"

The rulers shrugged, Yuugi looked at Atemu.

"Why are our Yami's different?"

"Because they never died properly in the first place." Jace pointed out.

"Truth, Yug. Atemu and Bakura were sealed in those Items…OH SHIT WE FORGOT TO LET ISHIZU AND SHADI OUT!" Katsuya cried with a wide eyed expression to the thoroughly pissed Ishizu.

Malik looked to Marik, "She's gunna kill us."

The Rulers chuckled and with a simple flick of their wrists the two were let down, while the Items; even the ones held in orbs were swallowed by the Void. The triplets looked to the Deities wondering what their verdict was.

Osiris coughed, "WE HAVE SEEN FIT-"

Havlir snorted, Ortios huffed and Ciaron shook his head.

"TO ALLOW YAMI'S AND HIKARI'S OF THE VASSAL ORDER TO REJOIN."

Yuugi and the others cheered with joy as the Triplets were glomped by their respected Hikari's, who appeared out of nowhere. Atemu, Marik and Bakura looked to their 'Fathers'.

"**Well, boys…" **Havlir trailed off with a look to his brothers.

"**You three have two options."** Ortios said.

"**Join us as our successors and forever be immortal or wait until death and then join us."** Ciaron stated.

**TBC**

**Lunny: What will the Yami's do? Immortality without their Hikari's or Death without their Hikari's?**

**Solarius: Oh for the love of…**

**Cold: Review!**


	20. Chapter 18 Choices Made, Results Given

**Lunny: Final Chapter…well, not really. There's an Epilogue, but not many people pay attention to that. So, I hope you guys are reading the other Prologue's that I published…if your interested in those category's and vote in the poll, remember please read the Summary in my Profile first!**

**Solarius: Have fun everyone and leave reviews!**

**Cold: I notice you talk more than me…**

**Solarius: Get over it, baka wolf.**

**Chapter 18**

**Choices Made, Results Given**

There was a tense silence in which the Hikari's looked at their Yami's and the Yami's exchanged looks. The Rulers glanced back to the Triplets, who were mentally guessing what the Yami's would say.

"Will our Hikari's be with us?" Atemu asked.

"**If they are the true Princes of the Bright Realm, you will see them every Triple Moon…"** Ciaron said blinking as Ortios filled in the next.

"**Full Moon…"** the Shadow ruler said glancing to the youngest.

"…**Or Lunar Eclipse."** Havlir said with a smile.

The three looked at one another, Atemu turned to the Rulers with a serious expression.

"With all due respect…" Atemu started, the ex-king looked to the thief.

"…Go to hell…" Bakura said with a chuckle.

"…Fuck off…" Marik said with a smirk.

"…We decline." Atemu finished still serious.

The triplets were restraining the laughter as the Yami's didn't disappoint them with their reply. The Rulers looked at one another with knowing grins.

"**Well. That's a way to refuse." **Havlir said with a small chuckle.

"**Not entirely unexpected."** Ortios admitted with a shrug.

"**It's disappointing, but respectable as your happiness is here with them."** Ciaron stated with a knowing smirk to the triplets.

Jace bowed, "My lords, with all due respect…"

"Can you please get your asses back to your thrones…I'm tired of hearing those Bright Realm Rulers whine and complain about you guys not being there!" Locri said with a jerk of his thumb to a nearby rune circle already thrumming with magic. The triplets spun to stare at it.

"When did that get there?" Mokuba asked.

"We had to get here somehow…" Solon said, "And besides, that also is a way for the summons to get home."

Jace looked to his brothers the three shared a nod.

"**Powers who granted these beings their unity**

**Release them to their original state**

**We beseech you as your humble servants**

**Protect them till the end." **

The group felt a power surge and soon was looking upon their new monster friends that they made. The two groups shared a smile and a few hugs, Cherry turned to Kace with a huge grin.

"You three are funny! You never noticed that I was a Toon Dark Magician!" * Cherry said brightly.

The triplets paused before staring at Cherry as the monsters departed through the portal with the others. The Rulers inclined their heads then they too departed through the circle sealing it behind them as they went. There was a brief moment before the group realized they were back in Domino, in Seto's mansion. The triplets and their Hikari's glanced around in mild surprise.

"Well, now what?" Katsuya asked.

Jace chuckled, "We go home. You all no longer require our presence."

Mokuba and Shizuka made small sounds of protest, Kace chuckled at the two.

"Come on, it takes magic and strength for us to hide ourselves here and not affect the balance of things around us." The swordsman explained.

"We're needed back home, but don't worry. If a mission ever takes us near Domino in the future we'll be sure to pay you or your descendants a visit." Mace said ruffling Mokuba's hair.

The group smiled at the three vassals. Walking out the door the three didn't look back as they vanished into the darkness of the night. The Hikari's held onto their Yami's.

Mokuba looked at his brother, "You think we'll ever see them again?"

Seto huffed and glanced down to Ammut, the silver mau gave him a cat-like smirk.

"She's still here…they'll be back for her." Seto grumbled.

* * *

~In the Duel Realm~

Yoru and the others looked back to the circle as it faded. Cherry sighed sadly while Tara settled herself. Mayhem glanced to Syne.

"I think it's safe to say that since we don't feel the connection breaking those three did something they shouldn't of." The elder spellcaster said with a wicked smirk.

Syne nodded, "Their going against what the Deity's told them…"

"Again." Bael stated.

Cyto nodded and glanced to Lysander, "Please tell us that you didn't fall for Ryuuji did you?"

Lysander froze, "What makes you think I'm that big of an idiot?"

"It's you." Cyto replied.

"I didn't…" the warrior muttered, not fooling any of the others for eve a minute. Cherry patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, at least they didn't get your gender wrong…I can't believe those three didn't realize that I was crossdressing!" the toon said with crossed arms.

"I can't believe you are crossdressing…" Merti muttered.

Yoru walked off to his favorite balcony with a chuckle, Aisline watched him go then turned to Mayhem.

"All right, leather bound idiot. Listen up and listen well, you like your little ward there…Don't deny it or else I'll do something to cause bodily harm to you…you like him and he's been pinning after you since he was old enough to understand the workings of the heart! Now get out there and either confess or accept his confession!" the elf scolded with a point towards the younger spellcaster.

Mayhem glanced at Syne who just smirked and waved a hand out for him to walk. The elder spellcaster sighed, but walked out to Yoru as he gazed over the Dark Realm.

"Merti and Bael finally got together." Yoru said, "I suppose that in part was your doing."

"I did tell Bael to keep an eye on them." Mayhem said.

"Knowing full well that he would react to Marik's arousal and take Merti then and there." Yoru pointed out with a small chuckled.

Mayhem lightly snorted, "I was counting on that."

Behind them hidden in the curtains, Bael's jaw dropped in shock. The others all exchanged knowing looks.

"When Bakura and Ryou finally joined as one, Syne was right there with Aisline." Yoru said with warmth.

"Yes he was." Mayhem said as he walked up to stand next to Yoru. The elder spellcaster sensed that the younger was getting to something, but he was going to let him build up the courage for it.

"Asteros and Cyto almost witnessed Seto and Katsuya…"

In the background the two mentioned dragons exchanged looks at the memory.

"Cyto said they barely made it out of there before having to find their own enclosure…which they ended up having to do anyways." Mayhem said with a small shake of his head.

Yoru fidgeted before glancing up briefly, "And when…Atemu and Yuugi…"

"I'll admit…I wanted you near me that night." Mayhem said softly. Yoru's eyes went wide and he looked up to the elder, Mayhem looked down at him.

"Same here…" the younger whispered. Mayhem turned to Yoru then took the smaller into his arms, blinking he looked back to the curtains.

The others scattered with mutterings of "Oh shit!", "Hide!" and "Crap he saw us!"

Mayhem smirked then looked down to Yoru, "Let's take this elsewhere…"

Aisline looked at the now empty balcony and with a satisfied smirk turned and walked away. Kindred watched his Papa go and then looked up to his Daddy.

"Papa's scary when he's matchmaking…" the little hybrid said.

Syne nodded, "Just wait until you're old enough to find a mate."

Kindred went pale and wide eyed.

* * *

~Back in the Human Realm; time skip 2 months later~

Yuugi woke up, an odd feeling in the back of his mind. The small duelist smiled down at Atemu who started living with him and his Grandfather. Katsuya hadn't officially moved in with Kaiba, but the group had their fingers crossed. Bakura moved in with Ryou in his apartment in Domino, Marik was bugging Malik's siblings in their new home near the museum.

Rising to his feet the small duelist felt something shiver down his spine in awareness, turning he smiled as Atemu woke from lack of Yuugi's warmth next to him. The two lovers both got dressed and walked downstairs, freezing at the sight of a modernly dressed Jace sitting crossed-legged having morning tea with Grandpa.

The two looked at one another then exclaimed, "Jace?"

"Atemu, Yuugi…Grandfather here was telling me how everyone was since we last saw each other. Katsuya is at Seto's I assume?" the vassal asked.

"Uh, yeah…but…why are you here?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu snapped his fingers, "Ammut! She's taken to flitting about our homes…I think she's at Ryou's now."

"She is one reason yes, but there are a few more…" Jace's secretive smile confused the two and Grandpa.

"Should we call everyone and meet up somewhere?" Yuugi inquired.

Jace's simple nod was their only response. The two looked at one another and Yuugi went to start calling everyone up.

~few hours later~

All those who were involved with the incident 2 moths ago were all sitting in Seto's mansion for what seemed like the 100th time to the CEO.

"Why here…again?" Seto fumed.

"Hush, Dragon…" Katsuya muttered to him calming the taller male.

The group all were sitting in Seto's main living room. Yuugi and Atemu were sitting at one end of a large couch, with Ryou and Bakura at the other. Sitting on the large couch across from them was Seto and Katsuya along with Marik and Malik. Sitting in the two large armchairs next to the fireplace were Mokuba and Shizuka, while Mai sat on an ottoman next to Shizuka and Ryuuji leaned on the back of Mokuba's chair. Pegasus wasn't present as he had a company to run, but Ryuuji and Seto both told him that they would fill him in once they were done. Ammut was on Jace's shoulders, her tail flicking back and forth.

Jace smiled as he stood looking over the group, his smile grew as he looked over the four Hikari's.

"Now, I'm sure you all are wondering different things…" Jace started to say, but trailed off knowing the Yami's had to throw in their two-cents.

"Yeah, why the hell are you here?" Bakura asked roughly, earning a small gasp from Ryou who promptly elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Is there someone else who needs their ass kicked by us?" Marik asked a little gleefully, Malik smirked in agreement.

"Did the Deities decide on something else?" Atemu asked, worry leaking into his tone. Yuugi squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"When the hell is everyone gunna get out of my house…?" Seto grumbled earning a chuckled from Katsuya.

"What happened to Fallen? I didn't see him when the Rulers asked for the reply to the offer." Mokuba said softly.

The group froze looking tensely to Jace. The vassal blinked and smiled in understanding.

"Fallen…is awaiting for his Hikari to return to him. The Ruler's of the Bright Realm and the Void Realm managed to salvage what was left of her in his insanity. He's currently sleeping to recover who he used to be." Jace explained.

The group all shared nods, Ryuuji fiddled with his sword earring reminding Jace of one of the reasons he was there. Looking around the group he blinked in total surprise at the fact that they all still wore the items used to summon their monster friends.

"Okay, my first reason for being here…well, I'll say that later. My second reason that I am here!"

The vassal received odd looks from the humans, he chuckled.

"I'd like to point out the items you all wear still."

Shizuka smiled, "We all kind of agreed that we'd wear them every day we could."

"Thank you for that…because I have for you all a surprise. There is an island located in the midst of the ocean somewhere between Australia and Hawaii. This Island, my brothers and I raised a small portion of Atlantis and transported it there. It's magically cloaked so technology will never be able to track it and it's a cross-over for the Duel Realm and the Human Realm." Jace said watching as the excitement dawned in the group's eyes.

"So, when we go to this Island…?" Ryuuji started.

"You'll be able to call your new friends to you and if they learn how, they'll be able to take you to their homes in the Duel Realm. Getting there is easy all you guys have to do is take this chalk…" the vassal said holding up a thick piece of glittering black chalk "…And trace a rarely used door in your homes, whenever you open that door you'll open it to the main room of the manor we set up for you all."

Mokuba let out a small cheer, the others smiling at the childish mirth. Jace glanced to Yuugi who blinked and looked at the vassal in question.

"And your first reason?" the smaller male asked catching the groups attention.

"Well, remember my warning…if it's impossible here…it's entirely possible there?" Jace questioned.

The group nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, we arrived during the Triplet Moon-" Jace was cut off by Mai's gasp of realization.

"Triple Moon high in the sky…" The blond trailed off with a shocked look to Ryuuji.

"…Pure hearts beware, for they can bear." The male finished with a look to the four couples. Who were all frozen in shock as it dawned on them...

"You're telling us…" Ryou started, trailing off as Malik picked up on the thought.

"…That there's a chance…" the Egyptian said, looking to Yuugi.

"…That us four are expecting…" Yuugi said jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Katsuya finished for them.

Jace nodded, "There is no 'chance' about it…I sensed it the minute we were done with the mission and the Ruler's weren't around to distract our senses. Two of you are expecting twins while the other two are expecting triplets."

The group all exchanged looks, the Hikari's looked to their Yami's. Jace looked to the eldest of the Yami's.

Atemu smiled, "Thank you for that fantastic piece of news Jace."

"Only issue now is what to do…" Seto muttered.

"That's where the Island comes in…you all have a few months to prepare before it would be wise to vacate Domino, go to the Island and wait out the rest of the pregnancy there. Maybe even stay until the little ones are a few years old and then return. For Seto you could make it public knowledge and say that you adopted while abroad. With the rest of you…I'm sure you can come up with something." Jace said with a smile.

The group nodded in agreement with Jace.

Seto shot a glare to Ryuji and Mai, "You two keep your traps shut. Got it?"

"What profit would I gain from something that far-fetched! And besides…I'm coming with you guys." Ryuuji said with a smirk. Mai nodded as well.

"Uh…why?" Malik asked.

"You'll need a helping hand…I'm sure when we tell Pegasus, he'll want to visit as well." The Dungeon Master said.

Jace chuckled, "I'm sure you all can handle Pegasus. I have to take my leave as Locri wishes to show me something he made on the Island."

The group watched as the vassal placed a small case of the chalk before vanishing before them.

"Well…we go with Jace's plan and wait…or do we try something else?" Ryou asked.

"We go with his plan." Bakura said.

They all agreed to go with Jace's plan, Mokuba chuckled at the looks of uncertainty that some of them had while the looks of utter joy with the others as they realized that their lives just got a bit more complicated.

**End**

**Lunny: Up next! Epilogue!**

**Solarius: Hope you all enjoyed reading so far…**

**Cold: Stick around and vote in the poll please!**


	21. Epilouge Time to FastForward

**Lunny: Well, here it is…the final chapter for Renewed Time. Leave a final review and tell me what you honestly thought about the journey I put the Yu-Gi-Oh Cast through. Personally, it was a bit choppy at some points to me…but, hey everybody is their own worst critic. I know a few parts could have been written better, but I'm still growing so I don't know every little trick to make a chapter flow and be seamless…enough with my ramble and petty excuses! On with the song!**

**Solarius: What the hell! When did a song come into play here…you know what…as a muse even I learned to never ask that question…**

**Cold: Leave a review and kindly vote in the poll she has out…ONLY ONE WEEK LEFT FOR THE POLL!**

**Epilogue**

**Time to Fast-forward…**

When the group came to the Island they decided to come up with a name for it while they awaited the birth of their children. It wasn't a very heated debate, but it was one that they kept picking up and dropping again. Yuugi was the one who settled it though.

"Why don't we settle on 'Realm'…?"

There was a brief silence before the group nodded in agreement.

Once they had started to show, Yuugi was the first to discover how many he would have...

"Oh boy…Guys, remember when Jace said two of us would have triplets?"

"Yeah…" Malik said slowly.

"I think I'm one of those two…" Yuugi said placing a hand over his abdomen. Atemu was up and at his side in a heartbeat his own larger hand placed over the Hikari's smaller. Feeling the pulse of the three hearts, the Yami smiled pressing his forehead against Yuugi's own. Two weeks after, Ryou felt his own abdomen and smiled. When Bakura saw the smile the quick Yami was at his side.

"You know how many…don't you?" Bakura asked with a grin.

Ryou answered him in kind as he replied, "Twins."

Bakura made a small victory noise before looking at Yuugi, "Good luck with your three…"

Yuugi nodded with a small sarcastic grin.

A week later Katsuya placed a hand over his abdomen and looked at both Kaiba brothers in the midst of a Chess match, which Seto was winning. Mokuba saw the look and got Seto's attention over to Katsuya. When Seto's head was turned the sneaky youth switched the positions of two pieces.

"What is it, Pup?" Seto asked.

"Uh…that other set of triplets…ours." Katsuya said sheepishly.

Seto switched the pieces back without looking and smacked Mokuba's hand as the youth tried to cheat again.

"Well, that's interesting…" Atemu said from the doorway, Yuugi smiling happily behind him.

"So, that means Malik will have twins!" The smaller duelist said in joy, "I'm going to go tell the others!"

Katsuya got up and with a quick peck to Seto walked out after Yuugi to gush about the news. Seto shot a glare to Mokuba, before looking at the ex-ruler.

"The hormones have already started…just wait until it gets closer to the birth date." The brunette said darkly. Atemu graced the CEO with a shiver and pale façade.

* * *

As it neared the birth date of the two sets of twins and two sets of triplets the Hikari's were ready for the kids to be born. Katsuya was the first to have his water break.

"Oh boy…Seto!" Katsuya called for his Yami, jolting the taller male into action. Atemu blinked as Cyto appeared before him with a knowing smile.

"Here to help…" the dragon said.

"Thank you." Atemu said as the two went to the blond.

After Katsuya went into labor, Ryou's water broke next; which Mayhem took in stride as Syne appeared to assist with that. Malik's water break seemed to call Bael forth. Yuugi felt his water break and Mayhem appeared to help the smaller duelist.

The four monsters helped the four Hikari's give birth. Katsuya's triplets were the first born, one girl and two boys. Ryou's twins were next, one girl and one boy. Malik's two came, one girl and one boy as well. Yuugi's three were all boys. Katsuya smiled at the trio of infants as Seto held the firstborn and Mokuba was holding the youngest, Katsuya held the middle child and the only girl. Seto smiled at the tired blond.

"What shall we name them, Pup?" Seto asked softly.

"I really don't know, Dragon, I'm really tired." Katsuya admitted.

"Why don't we let Papa and the babies sleep for now? We'll decide on their names after they wake…think of names while they sleep, Seto." Cyto suggested placing the little girl in the cradle beside Katsuya's bed, Mokuba and Seto placed the two boys on either side of her. Seto blinked at how the eldest boy wiggled so that the three were nestled tight against one another.

With Ryou after his two were brought into this world. Syne smiled at Bakura as the thief awkwardly held the little girl. The Fiend chuckled and with one arm, as the other held the boy, settled the girl in her Father's arms.

"Be mindful of her head, they can't really control their neck movements yet." Syne advised.

"Thanks." Bakura grumbled shooting Ryou a mock-glare as the Hikari chuckled. Syne placed the boy in his Papa's arms, turning to get the cradle ready for the two. Once it was prepared, the fiend helped Bakura place the twins in it.

"We'll let the three rest and afterwards you two can name them, okay?" Syne asked, Bakura nodded and brought the cradle up next to Ryou. The Yami nodded to Syne as the fiend left climbing into the bed to snuggle with Ryou, much to the Hikari's delight.

Malik smiled down at his little girl, glancing up at Marik who held their little boy.

"These two are going to be like little clones of us…" Marik muttered with a chuckle.

"Then my sister and brother will have two more headaches coming their way." Malik said with a wicked grin.

"You didn't tell your siblings about this…did you?" Marik asked.

"Nope, but Grandpa saw the four of us off saying that if need be we could stay with him. Yuugi backed him up." Malik said.

"So, if your siblings can't grasp this whole thing…then Gramps is letting us stay with him…" Marik surmised.

"Ryou already took him up on it." Malik pointed out.

"Ah…"

Bael looked at the two as he walked out, "I'll be back later. After you three sleep and Daddy and Papa think of some names for them."

The two smiled and Marik settled the twins in the cradle beside the bed as he snuggled with Malik to let the smaller male sleep.

Meanwhile with Yuugi and Atemu, Mayhem had the triplets in a cradle beside Yuugi while Atemu laid beside him with a warm smile to the spellcaster.

"Thank you, Mayhem."

"Your most welcome…Yoru wants a few of his own. So, I'm planning on surprising him this upcoming Triple Moon." Mayhem said with a smirk.

"Good luck…" Atemu said.

"Now, you two and those babies need to rest. We'll be back to check in and learn their names in a few hours." Mayhem said nodding to the two as he left.

* * *

The four monsters met in the foray of the manor that the Triplets set up for the group. Syne smiled to Bael as the zombie shuddered once, Mayhem looked at a proud Cyto.

"So, Seto's Triplets…?" Mayhem asked.

"Two Hikari's and One Yami…" Cyto said.

"Ah, the Yami is…?" Syne went on.

"His eldest son…" Cyto told them.

"Bael…?" Syne asked.

"Both are Yami's…the girl is blacker than her brother." The zombie said.

"What about Ryou's two?" Cyto asked.

"Both are Hikari's…poor Bakura…" Syne said with a sympatric look.

"Now, tell us of Atemu's Triplets…" Bael said looking to Mayhem.

"Two Yami's and One Hikari…the Hikari is the youngest boy." The spellcaster said with a smile.

"Hot damn! They're well balanced…" Bael said blinking in surprise.

The four waited for the Yami's to exit their rooms; once the four did the Yami's looked at the now reclining monsters. Mayhem smiled at the four of them.

"Well…?" the spellcaster asked politely.

"Yuugi and I decided on their names already, Aibou wouldn't sleep until we did. The eldest is Meri, while Aki is the middle boy and Sai is the youngest." Atemu said with a smile.

Marik looked at them with a smirk, "The girl is Akemi and the boy is Khai…"

Bakura chuckled, "The girl is Cleo and the boy is Kei, Ryou is resting now."

Seto looked at the others with an irritated look, "All right…the eldest boy is Masahiro, Ari is the girl and the youngest boy is Yume."

The monsters congratulated the new fathers and the day went on.

* * *

~7 years later~

The little girl blinked owlishly up at the Game Shop sign; her white hair was flowing to her waist while her bright brown eyes were a reflection of her Papa's. Next to her were her twin brother; his dark burgundy eyes and slightly darker shade of white hair flowing to the base of his neck were his Father's. Cleo looked like her Papa with the skin tone of her Father, while her brother Kei was the image of his Father with his Papa's skin tone.

"Uncle Atemu and Uncle Yuugi are watching us today while Papa and Daddy help out Uncle Malik and Uncle Marik at the museum." Cleo said to her brother. Kei nodded and the two walked into the Shop.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Kei said in greeting to Yuugi's Grandpa. Grandpa smiled at the two as they walked past him and up the stairs.

RECAP: After the children turned 2, the group returned to Domino. Seto returned saying that the triplets were adopted and he was in a relationship with Katsuya; the city was shocked but eventually they got over it. Yuugi and Atemu just told everyone they adopted them and then moved in to Grandpa's. Ryou and Bakura moved into a house just down the street to the Game Shop; Marik and Malik moved in two months afterwards as his siblings didn't take it too well. Ishizu fainted while Rashid was just stunned. So, they moved in with the two: END RECAP.

The twins reached the living room and smiled at the elder set of triplets that sat there constructing their own decks. Masahiro, the eldest, had his Father's icy blue eyes with short strawberry blond hair; Ari, the middle and only girl, had her Papa's honey eyes with elbow length chocolate brown hair the same shade as her Father's; Yume, the youngest, had warm blue eyes with traces of honey and shoulder length blond hair with dark roots.

"You guys took your sweet time." a voice said from the side.

"Khai, be nice to them!" Yume said over his shoulder.

The set of twins born just after Cleo and Kei both sat in front of the T.V, with the youngest set of triplets. Khai and Akemi both had their parent's platinum blond hair; Khai had his Father's darker purple eyes while Akemi had her Papa's bright lavender eyes, Khai's hair was shorter than his sister's as it fell to his shoulders while Akemi's hair fell to her waist.

"Oh leave us alone, Khai." Cleo said her temper so much like her Papa's.

Meri looked back at the girl with an indifferent look, his crimson eyes were darker than Atemu's while his hair was two-toned his bangs matched his eyes and the rest was black. Aki sat next to his brother, soft amethyst eyes glanced to the two as Kei walked over, his hair was two-toned as well with blond bangs and the rest was crimson. Sai sat in the corner of the couch next to Akemi who was watching as their Uncle Seto revealed his latest hologram device. His eyes were a peculiar mix of his parents* with black bangs and blond hair.

"Hey, what do you guys wanna do when you grow up?" Sai asked.

"Duel!" was the reply from Masahiro and his siblings.

"Work for Uncle Max! Cleo and I have great ideas for new monster cards." Kei said, Cleo nodding in agreement.

"Egyptian Exhibit at the museum. Papa and Daddy say that we'll do great there, considering that Khai won't stop reading books about Egyptian Wars…" Akemi said with a small glare to her brother. Khai smirked in reply.

"What about you three?" Ari asked as she and her brothers walked over to them.

"Help out with the Game Shop for me." Aki said.

"Work for Uncle Seto…Daddy's already doing great there." Meri said with a shrug.

"Sai?" Masahiro asked looking down at the youngest.

"I dunno…become the next King of Games…" Sai said with a smirk as the others laughed.

The ten children were found by Yuugi and Atemu later in a five vs. five duel. The ex-King wrapped an arm around his Aibou with a smile as the children had fun.

He was thankful that he got renewed time…

**END**

**Lunny: And we're done! Vote, Review…do things to make the writer feel special and fuzzy…Side notes:**

***Crimson-Amethyst….what would you call that? Fuchsia? **

**Solarius: Well, now one more week then she'll start on the next one…she'll update her profile to show you all who won and what stories will be worked on next!**

**Cold: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
